Falling for you
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: AU UNIVERSITARIO:Por un año entero Victor Nikiforov ha soñado con solo una cosa: estar cerca de Yuri Katsuki, acercarse a él y empezar a ser el protagonista de su propia historia de amor en lugar de conformarse con ser esa sombra fiel que sigue a Yuri por los pasillos y salones de la Universidad de Hasetsu...
1. La nieve del primer encuentro

**FALLING FOR YOU**

" **Sé que puedo amarte porque me haces falta y estar a tu lado cuando tú lo quieras, y para tu historia ¡Ser todo o ser nada! No obstante que ignoro quién eres, cómo eres y cómo te llamas..."**

 **Martín Galas Jr.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La nieve del primer encuentro.**

La nieve caía a mí alrededor la primera vez que lo vi.

Aquel era el primer invierno que pasaba en Japón y aunque aquel helado día de diciembre no tenía nada que ver con el cortante frío de todos mis inviernos en Rusia, después del cálido verano que había pasado en aquel país donde me dedicaba a estudiar música en la Universidad de Hasetsu, sentir el frío a mi alrededor me hizo correr por el patio de la facultad con prisa, iba corriendo con rumbo a mi clase de orquestación.

Los primeros copos de nieve de diciembre se enredaban en mi cabello largo y plateado y caían sobre mi abrigo negro bajo el cual trataba de proteger a mi amado violín, aquel violín que mis padres me habían regalado años atrás cuando el sueño de estudiar música en una de las universidades más importantes del mundo era solo un brote en mi corazón para el cual jamás habían existido imposibles, al menos no hasta el momento en el que lo vi a él; a él y a sus ojos marrones perdiéndose en el cielo gris, a él y a su sonrisa lejana que desde el primer momento se clavó en mi corazón con la fuerza de un terremoto que transforma al mundo de forma completa.

Todo sucedió en aquel día de nieve mientras mis pies se apuraban a encontrar la entrada al edificio principal en el que seguramente la profesora Minako Okukawa estaría esperándome para nuestra clase privada antes del festival de año nuevo que se llevaría a cabo después de la semana de vacaciones navideñas. Yo caminaba tan distraído por el patio resbaladizo que no me di cuenta de que mi destino aquel día era hacer el ridículo en frente de los ojos más hermosos del universo, no me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo perdía el equilibrio hasta que, como si se tratar de una escena en cámara lenta, sentí que mi estómago se estrellaba con el suelo helado y que el estuche de mi violín golpeaba el piso con el estruendo de mil demonios que inevitablemente hizo que todas las miradas de los estudiantes que aquella tarde caminaban por el patio, se quedaran fijas en mí.

Nadie se rió al verme caer como hubiera sucedido en Rusia o al menos nadie se rió delante de mí. La verdad es que no puse atención en aquel detalle porque lo único que podía sentir dentro de mí era una profunda vergüenza que subió a mis mejillas haciéndome sonrojarme de forma profunda. Sí, había hecho el ridículo en frente de la facultad de música en pleno, pero aquello no me hubiera importado de no ser porque de pronto un chico se acercó a mí para ofrecerme su mano y cuando vi su rostro, juro que el tiempo se detuvo, juro que el universo entero dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados justo delante de mí.

Y es que el joven que estaba delante de mí, extendiendo su mano en mi dirección para ayudarme a levantarme, era como la visión de un mundo nuevo, de un mundo en el que no había estado nunca hasta ese entonces. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con fuerza al contemplarme y el estuche de mi violín estaba en su otra mano esperando a que yo pudiera recibirlo. Su cabello oscuro cubría su frente y un par de anteojos algo empañados por la nieve le daban un aire intelectual a aquel joven que sin duda alguna era uno de los estudiantes del curso superior al mío. Y era tan hermoso, a pesar de que me sentía el ser más ridículo del mundo, la única cosa que yo podía ser capaz de pensar aquella ocasión era que aquel otro estudiante al que no había visto jamás antes de aquel día, era total y completamente hermoso.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él con voz amable y un acento adorable en sus palabras pronunciadas en inglés, algo que yo agradecí porque el poco japonés que había aprendido desde mi llegada a aquel país cuatro meses atrás, se me había olvidado por completo debido al golpe en mi cabeza y también, debido a la mirada profunda de aquel chico que parecía sinceramente preocupado por mí.

-Sí, estoy bien…- dije yo tratando de sonreír y él asintió lentamente, como si tratara de convencerse de que mis palabras eran verdad.

-Debes usar botas para la nieve ahora- dijo él con calma-. Es peligroso que corras en la nieve, ten cuidado por favor, creo que tu instrumento está a salvo pero debes revisarlo bien.

-Sí, gracias- dije yo sin entender muy bien por qué aquel hermoso desconocido me hablaba de aquella forma-. Lamento haberte causado problemas…

-No es problema, solo ten cuidado- dijo él y yo tomé su mano para ponerme en pie, algo que no sucedió de forma tan sencilla puesto que, cuando mis pies volvieron a asentarse en el piso, volví a resbalar causando que él tuviera que sujetarme con más fuerza hasta estabilizarme en mi lugar.

-Lo siento…- dije yo completamente avergonzado por mi falta de equilibrio.

-Está bien, ya estás bien…- dijo él sonriendo amablemente-. Tengo que irme ahora, algunas personas están esperándome, no vuelvas a tropezar de nuevo.

El chico aquel puso mi violín en mis manos y sonrió abiertamente antes de alejarse de mí dejándome con la sensación de que aquel encuentro cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Sé que dicho así suena a una locura pero ¿no has sentido eso alguna vez? ¿No has mirado a alguien por vez primera y te has dicho: _"sé que siempre recordaré este día, sé que siempre recordaré el primer momento en el que te vi"_? Bueno, eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó al encontrarme con él y de hecho, cuando se alejó de mi lado, mis ojos azules se quedaron prendidos en su espalda hasta que la esbelta figura de aquel ser que había salido de la nada a rescatarme de mi propia torpeza se desvaneció en la distancia haciéndome creer que quizá me había encontrado con alguno de los espíritus de la nieve que la gente de Hasetsu decía, solían rondar aquella vieja escuela en busca de un poco de música que pudiera consolarlos.

-¡Hey Vitya!- oí que alguien me llamaba en la distancia y supe que aquella voz solo podía venir de otro de los estudiantes de intercambio, Christophe Giacometti, un chico suizo que se había convertido en mi mejor amigo desde la primera clase que compartimos juntos.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas correr así entre la nieve sin caerte?- dije yo envidiando más que nunca la forma en la que Christophe Giacometti podía moverse sobre cualquier superficie con esa mezcla de gracia y sensualidad que traía de cabeza a la mitad de nuestras compañeras de curso.

-¿Te caíste tú?- dijo él sin poder evitar reírse como loco- ¡Oh Vitya, eres un torpe!

-Gracias por tus palabras llenas de consuelo para mi corazón, mejor amigo- dije yo con ganas de hacer que Chris tropezara también-. De no ser porque alguien me ayudó…

-¿Quién te ayudó a levantarte?- dijo Chris en medio de su risa- Creo que la mitad de la escuela te conoce porque alguno de ellos te ha ayudado a levantarte al menos una vez en lo que va del curso, así que ¿Quién te salvó esta vez? ¿Alguna chica guapa? O mejor aún ¿Algún chico interesante y guapo?

-Un chico…- dije yo sintiendo que el adjetivo "guapo" no alcanzaba siquiera para describir a mi salvador.

-¿Guapo?- dijo Chris levantando la ceja en señal de curiosidad.

-Más que guapo, Chris…- dije yo con un dramático suspiro que hizo que mi amigo sonriera burlonamente pues para ese entonces, él ya sabía de mi tendencia a enamorarme a primera vista de diez chicos diferentes al día pero esta vez, yo sabía que el flechazo había sido diferente.

-¡Wow! El crush de este mes te ha pegado fuerte, Victor Nikiforov- dijo Chris con una sonrisa burlona al pronunciar mi nombre- ¿Y esta vez te atreverás a hablar con él o te conformarás con mirarlo de lejos como siempre haces? ¿Le preguntaste su nombre? ¿Sabes en qué curso estudia?

-No, no le pregunté nada…- dije yo sintiéndome tonto de pronto-. Él no me dio tiempo, creo que llevaba prisa…

-Quizá iba rumbo al concierto de Yuri Katsuki, ya sabes, el mejor estudiante de la Facultad de Música- dijo Chris con calma-. La maestra Minako se la pasó hablando de él toda la mañana, creo que todo mundo en la escuela esperaba su regreso con ansias. Al parecer es un jodido genio al que no habíamos visto hasta ahora porque estaba en medio de una gira de conciertos por Alemania. Acaba de llegar hoy, genio o no, aún le queda un año y medio de escuela por terminar…

-¿Podremos ir al concierto nosotros?- dije yo bastante curioso al escuchar acerca de aquel estudiante que parecía estar envuelto en el misterio.

-Supongo que sí, todas las clases de la tarde fueron suspendidas debido a ello- dijo Chris y al mirar mi gesto de completo desconcierto, mi amigo se dio cuenta de que yo no tenía idea de nada- ¿Por qué no sabías nada de esto, Victor?

Levanté los hombros en señal de que no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta y de que tal vez nunca la tendría y simplemente empecé a caminar con Chris con rumbo al auditorio de la Facultad de Música al que la gran mayoría de mis compañeros ya habían llegado.

Mientras caminábamos, Chris no paraba de burlarse de mí y de mi torpeza, así como de mi tendencia a caminar siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, algo que no había podido evitar hacer desde que era niño y que por lo regular, hacía que tropezara con objetos inverosímiles cada poco. Algunas veces Chris solía decirme que definitivamente mi pasatiempo favorito era caer, caer y seguir cayendo y nada estaba más alejado de la verdad.

Lo cierto es que a mis diecinueve años no podía evitar ser un torpe del mismo modo en el que no podía evitar ser un soñador sin remedio, un soñador que sí, sentía una atracción natural hacia todo aquello que era bello, porque las cosas así eran capaces de conmoverme hasta lo más profundo, y eso que lograba conmoverme podía ser cualquier cosa: un rostro en la multitud, el color de las flores, las figuras que algunas nubes formaban en el cielo, o aquellos ojos marrones que no podía quitarme de la memoria, esos ojos marrones cuyo recuerdo borraba todo de mi mente, hasta la molesta voz de Chris diciendo incomprensibles cosas al lado mío.

Y de pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando a mis oídos llegó el sonido de un piano que sonaba con una maestría casi sobrenatural. Aquellas notas que llegaban a mis oídos eran como un conjuro que urgía a mis pies a moverse más rápido, aquella sin duda alguna, era un ejemplo de la mejor música del universo y me dije que sí, que era verdad que aquel Yuri Katsuki, la persona que estaba produciendo aquel sonido, era sin duda alguna el mejor estudiante de la escuela y que a su lado, los demás estudiantes no teníamos si quiera la menor oportunidad de igualar su talento, pero aquello no me molestó, aquel hecho simplemente hizo que mi corazón se llenara de una admiración instantánea.

Así que simplemente apreté el paso y me apresuré a llegar al auditorio que estaba repleto ya de gente que se había congregado en aquel lugar para darle la bienvenida a aquel prodigio del piano que con sus manos llenas de magia estaba trayendo a la tierra la música de las estrellas por medio de una sola canción.

-Llegan tarde- dijo la voz molesta de la maestra Minako quien nos dedicó una rápida mirada de reproche a Chris y a mí para después devolver sus ojos al escenario sobre el cual, un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, deleitaba a todo el mundo con el sonido embriagador de su piano sonando entre las paredes del auditorio, colándose en los corazones de todos los ahí presentes, especialmente en el mío.

Porque el joven aquel, el pianista estrella de la Universidad de Hasetsu era nada más y nada menos que el joven amable que me había ayudado a levantarme de la nieve minutos atrás y mi cara se llenó de rubor al volver a verlo. Porque sus dedos se movían con destreza sobre las teclas del piano y transformaban todo a su alrededor en un mundo nuevo, un mundo al que yo me sentía convocado como un mosquito que es atraído hacia una luz muy brillante.

Y sé que mi corazón abandonó mi cuerpo para posarse justamente entre sus dedos; su música tocaba mi corazón y lo envolvía en ella y desde aquel instante supe que no sería capaz de apartar mis ojos de él, no sería posible dejar de mirarlo jamás. Sé que dejé de respirar varios segundos, sé que cuando la música se terminó y todos mis compañeros se pusieron de pie para ovacionar a nuestro superior, lo único que había en mi alma era el deseo de correr hacia él y preguntarle si me recordaba y preguntarle también si sus manos volverían a sostenerme algún día o si sería posible poder realizar un dueto con él alguna vez.

-¿Vitya?- dijo Chris al lado mío, trayéndome al mundo real de un modo nada agradable- ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido…

-Chris, es él…- dije yo tratando de que Chris pudiera escucharme en medio del aplauso atronador que seguía sonando para agradecer al pianista por su magia musical.

-¿Él quién?- dijo mi amigo tratando de entender por qué el concierto de Yuri Katsuki estaba alterándome de aquel modo.

-El chico guapo…- dije yo tentado a ir a perseguir a la maestra Minako para preguntarle todos los detalles de la vida de aquel ser de fantasía que estaba rindiéndonos ahora una reverencia agradecida que combinaba a la perfección con su sonrisa nerviosa.

Y es que un cambio se había operado en él, era como si después de haber presentado su canción él se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba en frente de cientos de personas y aquella actitud nerviosa definitivamente terminó por conmoverme hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón. Porque supe al mirar sus ojos que él había estado antes en un mundo lejano e inalcanzable al que solo podía llevarlo su piano y de pronto deseé poder ir algún día a ese mismo lugar con él.

-¿Yuri Katsuki es el nuevo amor de tu vida?- dijo Chris rompiendo a reír ruidosamente-. Victor, esta vez elegiste a alguien que está más allá de tus posibilidades, amigo, es mejor que te olvides de esta locura ¿Por qué no te enamoras del primer chico que te sonría mañana cuando vuelvas a caerte? Créeme, sufrirás menos, y además, tus amores a primera vista jamás duran, lo superarás como superaste al otro chico al que le juraste amor eterno cuando te prestó un lápiz la semana pasada ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ken ¿algo?

-¿Quién?- dije yo sintiéndome un poco molesto por la poca credibilidad que Chris le estaba dando a mis emociones.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Mañana te olvidarás de esto como te olvidaste del nombre de los otros veinte chicos de los que te has enamorado desde que llegaste de Rusia, ahora ¿quieres ir a la cafetería por un chocolate caliente? Odio el frío, de verdad lo odio…

Yo asentí a las palabras de mi amigo y a regañadientes abandoné al auditorio en el que el joven aquel seguía parado en medio del escenario, recibiendo el aplauso de un público que parecía estar también completamente enamorado de él ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era imposible no enamorarte de él cuando en sus ojos, en su rostro y en sus manos que convocaban a toda la música del universo, había mil millones de motivos distintos para enamorarte de él.

Debo decir que después de aquel día sin duda alguna esperé a que la profecía de olvido que Chris había vaticinado se hiciera realidad, pero nada de eso ha sucedido y lo sé porque desde el primer día en que vi a Yuri Katsuki ha pasado un año y él sigue siendo mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el último al dormirme. Por un año he seguido sus pasos como una sombra silenciosa a la que le gusta crear entre los dos miles de encuentros fortuitos de los que él no ha sido consiente en ningún momento.

Y no sé si él me recuerda aun. No sé si él recuerda al chico torpe que se encontró con él en un día de nieve, en un día muy parecido al de hoy. Porque ahora mismo yo lo estoy mirando de nuevo, él está sentado a unas mesas de la mía en la biblioteca. Él sonríe, sonríe de ese modo dulce y tímido con el que le sonríe a las páginas de su libro, él está usando ahora esa sonrisa que he aprendido de memoria porque a él le gusta leer libros y a mí me gusta observarlo mientras lee.

Chris dice que sin duda alguna soy un enfermo de lo peor pero evito hacerle caso. Me gusta mirar a Yuri Katsuki cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo y desde que lo conozco, no me he perdido ninguno de sus conciertos y sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que él se vaya de la Universidad a conquistar todos sus sueños musicales, sé que faltan pocos meses para que yo deje de verlo.

Y es por ese motivo que la solicitud de una audición para tocar con él durante su concierto de despedida en el día de su graduación el próximo verano, quema entre mis dedos sabiendo que es hora de acercarme a él una vez más pero no sé si podré hacerlo. Sé que esta puede ser mi última oportunidad de acercarme a él pero el miedo en mi interior parece ser más fuerte que el deseo de hacer por fin mi sueño realidad.

Porque estar cerca de él, porque poder conocerlo por fin es un sueño demasiado grande, es algo que solo me he atrevido a imaginar durante todos estos días que han transcurrido desde nuestro primer encuentro y estoy seguro de que mi naturaleza desastrosa hará que si hay otra oportunidad de acercarme a él, yo me vea envuelto en otro completo ridículo. Y tengo miedo, definitivamente tengo miedo de volver a ridiculizarme en frente de él una vez más.

-Hacer la audición para el dueto con Yuri Katsuki o no hacerla, ese es el dilema- digo en voz baja, sintiendo calor al pronunciar su nombre mientras dejo que mis ojos azules se pierdan en la solicitud que descansa sobre la mesa- ¿De verdad tengo el valor para hacer esto? ¿Saldrá bien si me atrevo? ¿Y si lo arruino todo otra vez? ¿Y si Yuri Katsuki termina odiándome?

Un suspiro lleno de desánimo sale de mis labios sin que yo pueda detenerlo y como convocados por un llamado más fuerte que mi voluntad, mis ojos se levantan de la mesa para posarse una vez más en Yuri quien ha apartado la mirada de su libro y mira ahora la nieve caer haciendo que mi corazón empiece a golpear con fuerza, como urgiéndome a dejar de ser un jodido cobarde. Sé que debo intentarlo, sé que es mi última oportunidad de estar junto a él, incluso la maestra Minako quien está orgullosa de mi talento con el violín me ha sugerido que me presente a la audición.

-Yuri y tú harían un dueto inolvidable- dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de entregarme la solicitud que ni siquiera he llenado-. Y creo que tú eres uno de sus más grandes admiradores, puedes aprender mucho de él antes de que se vaya ¿No crees? Preséntate a la audición, Victor, nada pierdes con intentarlo, Yuri en persona elegirá a la persona que tocará con él y le será imposible no escuchar todo el talento que hay en ti…

Las palabras de la profesora suenan en mi mente y me hacen exhalar un suspiro ruidoso que en seguida llama la atención de Yuri cuyos ojos marrones se clavan en mí haciendo que mi corazón detenga su incesante latir. Mis mejillas se sonrojan, sus ojos siguen observándome en silencio y la nieve sigue cayendo afuera. Y yo me quedo quieto, muy quieto, no sé qué estoy esperando, no sé si debería sonreír o no, pero en el último momento Yuri me dedica un educado asentimiento de cabeza aunado a una sonrisa amable que hace que miles de fuegos artificiales estallen en mi interior.

Y cuando sus ojos se apartan de mí, cuando sus ojos vuelven a la nieve que cae fuera de la ventana, yo solo estoy seguro de una cosa: tengo que atreverme, tengo que lograr que esos ojos me miren una vez más, tengo que lograr que él me llame por mi nombre. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer: debo dejar de ser un espectador y debo convertirme en el protagonista de mi propia historia…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción "Falling for you" de EXO y que ayer volví a ver a mi crush de la universidad tienen la culpa de esta historia xD Ojalá les guste¡ BTW... Para esta historia Victor tiene 19 años y Yuri 21 :3**

 **Saludos y nos leemos muy pronto aquí y en las otras historias :D**


	2. Una nota perdida en la lluvia

**Capítulo 2. Una nota perdida en la lluvia.**

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Vitya?- dice Chris mirándome mientras acomodo la computadora para que los dos quedemos justamente en frente de la cámara de la misma.

-No, no estoy seguro- digo yo, suspirando de forma cansada antes de encender el aparato y esperar a que todo funcione-. Pero los retos desesperados, necesitan medidas desesperadas para ser cumplidos, Chris…

-¿Desde cuándo presentarte a una audición para tocar con tu amor platónico es un reto desesperado?- dice Chris riéndose de mis palabras y del temblor de mis manos al abrir el programa de video llamadas que me comunicará en segundos con el escuadrón ruso del amor.

-Desde que ese amor platónico se llama Yuri Katsuki y es hermoso como el universo entero- digo yo sintiendo calor al decir esas palabras-. Así que calla y observa, Mila y Georgi son expertos en estos temas…

O al menos eso era lo que no se cansaban de decir ellos, mis amigos, las dos personas que en Rusia, juraron extrañarme del mismo modo en el que los he extrañado yo todos los días. Los conocí a los dos, a Georgi Popovitch y a Mila Bavicheva, en la escuela secundaria y desde ese entonces, hemos sido buenos amigos a pesar de que los tres somos totalmente diferentes.

Y es que ellos dos son los bailarines principales de la compañía de ballet de la famosa directora Lilia Baranovskaya en San Petersburgo y entre los dos han tenido más aventuras amorosas de las que yo he tenido y tendré toda mi vida y aunque sé que posiblemente los dos se van a reír de mí al triple de lo que Chris se ha reído, de verdad estoy desesperado y necesito un consejo que pueda ayudarme en la difícil aventura que estoy a punto de comenzar. Y es que ahora todo me parece mil veces más difícil que ayer y mi firmeza inquebrantable de luchar por cumplir uno de mis sueños se ha roto ahora que estoy a punto de presentarme a la audición para el dueto con Yuri Katsuki.

Porque sí, damas y caballeros, Victor Nikiforov va a presentarse a la audición para ganar ese dueto aunque justo ahora no sé si podré sobrevivir si quiera a esta noche.

Ayer por la mañana me levanté con la firme convicción de llevar mi solicitud de audición a la oficina de la maestra Minako quien es la encargada de supervisar la elección del mejor músico que tocará con Yuri Katsuki en su ceremonia de graduación dentro de siete meses. Estaba tan convencido de hacerlo, que después de depositar mi hoja de registro en la bandeja de pendientes de la profesora, sentí como si hubiera salido de un trance muy profundo, un trance que me había llevado a cometer la más grande locura o la más grande muestra de valentía (o de estupidez) de toda mi vida.

Y cuando llegué a la habitación que comparto con Chris desde que los dos nos mudamos a este país extraño, me tomaron exactamente diez minutos para arrepentirme de lo que había hecho pero ya no había marcha atrás y ahora oficialmente soy uno de los cincuenta estudiantes que quieren tener el honor de tocar al lado del pianista más maravilloso que Japón le haya entregado al mundo en los últimos años.

De hecho, la maestra Minako nos dijo a todos los que nos inscribimos para la audición en la junta informativa que tuvimos hoy por la mañana, que incluso algunos estudiantes de universidades de ciudades de todo Japón habían enviado cartas pidiendo una oportunidad para llevar a cabo la audición, algo que sin duda terminó por asustarme más puesto que de pronto entendí que mis posibilidades de tocar al lado de Yuri eran prácticamente inexistentes si los mejores músicos del país estaban interesados en presentarse a la competencia.

-Yuri se negó a aceptar esas solicitudes- dijo la profesora haciendo que yo soltara el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta es entonces-. Él quiere compartir el escenario con un talento prometedor de Hasetsu. A todos los que se han registrado para la audición debo pedirles por favor que ensayen el primer movimiento del concierto para violín en Mi mayor de Vivaldi, esa es la canción que Yuri quiere que interpreten mañana…

-¿La primavera?- dije yo en voz alta sin poder contenerme puesto que aquella melodía era algo sumamente familiar para mí.

-Así es, Yuri quiere que interpreten "La primavera" de Vivaldi.

Aquella confirmación hecha por la maestra Minako me hizo sentirme extraño de mil formas distintas porque yo había tocado aquel concierto meses atrás durante el festival de las flores en abril, aquel había sido mi primer solo en frente de toda la escuela. Y Yuri estaba ahí, él estaba ahí mirándome y creo que toqué sin respirar por varios minutos hasta que mi violín y yo fuimos uno solo en frente de una multitud congregada a mi alrededor para escucharme creando esa música que a veces no parece brotar de mis dedos sino que viene de mi propia alma, de lo más profundo de mi ser.

Fue por eso que aquella elección de Yuri Katsuki me causó un poco de desconcierto y no pude evitar salir de la reunión con la maestra Minako sintiendo que quizá Yuri me había dado una pequeña ventaja contra todos los demás chicos y chicas que se presentarían a la audición. Y es que al interpretar una canción que todos conocen, una canción que es un clásico que ha vivido a lo largo del tiempo, tienes que recordar que lo que de verdad importa es la marca personal que puedas darle a esas notas que alguien más creó. Y sé que de todos mis compañeros, soy yo quien puede llenar de vida esa canción porque ninguno de ellos desea tanto como yo poder estar al lado de Yuri, estoy seguro de que nadie ha deseado eso por más de un año.

Pero ese deseo me asusta ahora, ese deseo es tan grande que no sé si mañana, cuando esté tocando delante de Yuri pueda contener todo ese revuelo de emociones que él me causa, no sé si podré recordar las notas, no sé mis manos van a traicionarme o si terminaré cayendo en frente de todos una vez más. Por eso decidí que llamar a mi escuadrón ruso del amor, era la única opción, Georgi y Mila deben decirme cómo demonios controlar el nerviosismo, ellos tienen que ayudarme a no desmayarme en frente de Yuri mañana, porque vamos, incluso he tenido ese sueño en el que aparezco desnudo en frente de todos y sé que todo es obra del miedo pero no puedo más con esto. Necesito palabras sabias de mis fieles y leales amigos, necesito hablar con alguien que no se ría de mí como Chris lo ha hecho todos estos días y que tome mis temores en serio.

-¡Pero si es nuestro pequeño y dulce Vitya!- dice una alegre voz femenina que instantáneamente me hace sonreír cuando su dueña, una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y mirada azul y profunda me devuelve la sonrisa en la pantalla del computador.

-¡Mila Bavicheva!- digo yo sin poder evitar sentir que al hablar con ella una parte de mi corazón se siente mejor instantáneamente- ¿Y Georgi?

-Está peleándose con Anya, su nueva novia, por quinceava vez en lo que va de la tarde- dice mi amiga con un suspiro desesperado.

-¿Por qué fue la pelea esta vez?- digo yo riendo divertido.

-Creo que porque Anya no le contestó un mensaje de texto cinco segundos después de que Georgi lo envió…- dice Mila poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero bueno, vendrá en un rato ¿Cuál es la emergencia nacional, querido? ¿A quién debemos secuestrar? ¿O quieres escapar ya de esa escuela tuya que está inconvenientemente lejos de mis brazos? ¡Vitya! No he podido abrazar a alguien como a un hermanito desde que no estás aquí ¿Y qué le has hecho a mi cabello, Victor Nikiforov? ¿Por qué no has estado cuidando bien esa cascada tuya de plata liquida? ¡No lo hemos dejado crecer todos estos años para que lo arruines en un rato! Victor, no estarás pensando en cortar tu cabello ¿verdad?

-No, no, relájate- digo yo sintiendo en un segundo una enorme oleada de cariño por esa chica que puede pasar del cariño más intenso a los regaños más extraños por el cuidado de mi cabello largo en dos segundos.

-Ok, confío en ti…- dice Mila suspirando profundamente-. Ahora querido, en serio, cuéntame la emergencia ¿Es grave? ¿Necesitas que Georgi y yo viajemos a Japón? Creo recordar que madame Baranovskaya mencionó que tendríamos un show en Tokio dentro de dos meses así que…

-No, no es grave…- digo yo respirando profundamente antes de decir lo que tengo que decir-. Es… es Yuri…

-¿El pianista del que has vivido enamorado desde hace un siglo?- dice mi amiga con una sonrisa tierna que hace que me sonroje- ¿Qué ha pasado con él? ¿Ya se consiguió un novio y quieres que desaparezca? Lo haré con gusto Vitya, pero que él tenga un novio ahora no es nada raro, más de la mitad del mundo quiere meterse en sus pantalones…

-¡Mila!- digo yo sintiendo celos de la mitad del mundo ahora.

-Secundo esa opinión, Mila- dice Chris riendo divertido y me pregunto cómo pudo haber permanecido callado tanto rato-. Soy Christophe Giacometti, por cierto, perdona los malos modales de Vitya que ha evitado presentarme convenientemente. En fin, le he dicho a este chico lo mismo mil veces: Yuri puede tener prácticamente a la persona que quiera al lado suyo, muchos comentan, por ejemplo, que su mejor amigo Phichit Chulanont es algo más que su mejor amigo…

-¡Ellos dos solo se llevan muy bien!- digo yo sintiendo rabia en mi pecho-. Yuri no está enamorado de Phichit y Phichit no está enamorado de Yuri, los dos solo son amigos…

-¿Estás seguro?- dice Mila y al recordar la forma en la que los dos amigos antes mencionados ríen cuando están juntos empiezo a sentir ganas de lanzarme de un acantilado ante la sola posibilidad de que algo así pueda ser verdad-. Mira Vitya, no quiero que te lastimen ¿ok? Si tu Yuri ya tiene a una persona a la cual amar…

-¡No la tiene!- digo yo y me sorprende la rabia que hay en mi voz-. Como sea, ese no es el tema Mila, yo solo quiero que me ayudes…

-¿Con qué, cariño?- dice ella con calma, como si intentará mostrarme que ella no se reirá de mí le diga lo que le diga.

-Mañana haré una audición para tocar a su lado- digo yo soltando el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo-. Y no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo actuar cuando esté frente a él ¿Y si piensa que soy un chiquillo ridículo solamente? Es decir, hay estudiantes mayores que yo compitiendo por ese dueto, muchos de ellos tienen un talento deslumbrante y yo… yo solo soy un estudiante del montón Mila, Yuri no sabe que existo y mañana que me verá por primera vez como un músico de verdad, no sé si pueda ser lo que él busca ¿entiendes? ¿Y si no le gusta? O peor aún ¿Y si me elige a mí y lo arruino todo?

Mila sonríe con dulzura una vez más y en ese justo instante, un muchacho alto y atlético de cabello oscuro y ojos tan azules como los míos llega a la habitación y se sienta al lado de ella, sonriéndome de forma deslumbrante algo que me da cuenta de que él se ha reconciliado con su Anya y eso es una buena señal para todos en este momento.

-¿Me perdí de mucho?- dice Georgi con una alegre sonrisa- ¡Vitya! No me dijiste que tendríamos un invitado…

-Es mi amigo Chris- digo yo señalando al aludido quien saluda a Georgi con una sonrisa alegre.

-Un gusto, Chris- dice él amablemente- ¿Y bien? ¿Por fin lograste matar a alguien con alguna de tus desastrosas caídas y quieres que nos deshagamos del cadáver? ¿Ese fue el motivo de nuestro código rojo?

-No, nada de eso…- dice Mila riendo divertida-. Georgi Popovitch, prepárate para escuchar la noticia del siglo: nuestro Vitya está completamente enamorado y esta vez es de verdad…

-Yo diría que más que enamorado está totalmente perdido- dice Chris haciendo que mis amigos rusos sonrían de forma traviesa-. Deberían verlo cada vez que Yuri Katsuki aparece en alguno de los pasillos de la escuela, Victor prácticamente se eleva por los aires o termina en el suelo de forma irremediable…

-¡Oh, repites una y otra vez la escena en la que lo conociste, cuando te caíste en frente de él!- dice Georgi dedicándome una mirada soñadora- . Porque estamos hablando del pianista que te rescató de la nieve ¿verdad?

-Sí, hablamos del Yuri de Vitya, pero eso no es todo, escucha Georgi: Victor por fin tendrá una audición para tocar al lado de Yuri ¿No te parece algo encantador?- dice Mila y mi amiga suspira haciendo que me sonroje de nuevo- ¡Ah, la magia del primer amor! ¡Eres tan tierno, Victor Nikiforov!

-¡Wow! Es el escenario perfecto para tener un segundo primer encuentro de novela- dice Georgi alegremente-. Vitya siendo un violinista mágico que toca para su amor mientras su cabello largo y plateado ondea al viento como si se tratara de un príncipe musical que llamará a su amado con el sonido de sus canciones y así conquistará su corazón…

-¿Quieren controlar la cursilería un poco y enfocarse?- digo yo poniendo los ojos en blanco porque mis consejeros están saliéndose del tema completamente- ¿Qué demonios hago? La audición es en unas horas, ayúdenme…

-Primer paso, relájate- dice Mila riendo divertida-. Segundo paso, simplemente ve a la audición y sé tú mismo, toca con el corazón, preséntate ante Yuri y míralo a los ojos, hazle saber que no podrá escuchar a alguien mejor que tú desde el primer momento y sé que no podrá apartar sus ojos de ti cuando te vea Vitya, no tienes idea de lo completamente guapo que eres…

-Dices eso porque me conoces desde siempre- digo yo un poco avergonzado por la sinceridad en las palabras de Mila.

-Y porque te conocemos desde siempre es que sabemos que tienes todo que ganar y nada que perder si haces esa audición- dice Georgi con ese gesto sereno que aparece en su rostro cuando está concentrado en sus rutinas de baile-. Mira Vitya, es evidente que estás nervioso y que tienes miedo pero tú quieres hacer esa audición ¿No es así? Has estado esperando por una oportunidad así por un año…

-Quiero que Yuri me mire por fin- digo yo y me sorprende la fuerza de mis palabras-. Quiero tocar con él más que nada en el mundo entero pero ¿y si termino haciendo el ridículo?

-Haz que sea un ridículo memorable entonces- dice Mila guiñándome un ojo-. Pase lo que pase, haz que él no sea capaz de olvidarte. Además, tú miedo a hacer el ridículo está infundado, vas a tocar una de tus canciones favoritas ¿No es así? Victor, tú eres el mejor intérprete de Vivaldi que he escuchado en mi vida y lo digo en serio…

\- Además, Yuri ya te ha visto tocando esa canción- dice Chris y me sorprende que por primera vez en mucho tiempo él esté pronunciando esas palabras sin asomo de burla en su voz-. Creo que algo me dice que quizá por ello eligió que todos los participantes tocaran ese concierto…

-¿Crees que él me recuerda?- digo yo sintiendo que esa declaración es demasiado hermosa como para ser cierta.

-Si te vio tocar, probablemente haya olvidado tu rostro pero no lo que le hiciste sentir con tu canción- dice Mila con seriedad-. Uno puede olvidar el rostro del artista a veces, pero no lo que éste te hizo sentir. No quiero que tengas falsas esperanzas pero quizá Yuri se haya sentido atraído hacia ti por la música que le hiciste escuchar ese día y si fue así…

-Eso solo significa una cosa Vitya…- dice Georgi con aire enamorado.

-¿Qué significa?- digo yo sentando al borde de mi silla sintiendo que mi corazón late a mil por hora.

-Que Yuri quizá está buscándote- dice Mila, y Chris y Georgi asienten para darle soporte a la declaración que mi amiga ha hecho-. Que él está buscando a la persona que le hizo sentir a la primavera musical de verdad…

Mis ojos se abren de par en par con aquella revelación y en lugar de sentirme asustado como me he sentido todo el día, ahora siento que tengo una pequeña ventaja ante todos los demás pero ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? ¿Seré capaz de recordarle a Yuri que fui yo quien quiso regalarle una primavera musical en aquel concierto en el que él me vio tocando? No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé y los nervios vuelven a invadirme una vez más.

-Así que todo lo que debes hacer es volver a tocar con la misma energía e intensidad con la que lo hiciste en ese festival- dice Georgi sabiamente-. Y no olvides vestirte para impresionar, ata tu cabello en una cola alta, nadie que tenga dos ojos podrá dejar de mirarte, Mila tiene razón, eres completamente guapo cuando quieres serlo…

-Ahora que si Yuri olvida ponerse sus lentes, quizá no pueda verte- dice Chris y me hace soltar un suspiro enojado-. Hey, es broma, el hombre se enamorará de ti desde la primera nota, ya lo verás…

Mis tres amigos me sonríen ampliamente después de que las palabras de Chris se pierden en la habitación y de pronto dejo de sentirme completamente solo en la batalla, no lo estoy. Sí, quizá estos tres seres a veces sean exasperantes y quizá a veces más que ayudarme, se mueren de risa de mí pero justo ahora, sé que los tres están apoyándome y que mañana, cuando los ojos de Yuri vuelvan a mirarme, encontraré el valor para hacer mi sueño realidad porque mis amigos me han recordado que puedo hacerlo, que soy yo la única persona que pude apartarme de este sueño y no quiero arruinarlo, de verdad no quiero arruinarlo.

-¿De verdad creen que podré lograrlo?- les pregunto simplemente porque quiero escucharlos decirme que creen en mí una vez más.

-Mejor responde esa pregunta para nosotros, Vitya- dice Mila con confianza- ¿Puedes ganar ese dueto con Yuri Katsuki?

Mi corazón se llena de pesar ante esa pregunta pero sé que debo responderla para mí mismo antes de poder gritar la respuesta a los demás, y aunque no estoy seguro de muchas cosas, sí estoy seguro de que podré convocar a la primavera si me lo propongo y eso, el talento con el violín que heredé de mi padre quien me enseñó la magia de la música desde pequeño, es algo de lo que he estado seguro toda mi vida así que solo hay una respuesta posible para la pregunta que Mila acaba de hacerme:

-Sí, sé que puedo ganar…

Mis amigos reciben mi respuesta con una sonrisa luminosa y varios gritos de guerra que me hacen reír al darme cuenta de lo idiotas que pueden ser a veces pero sin duda alguna el escuadrón ruso del amor y Chris me han ayudado a encontrar una razón por la cual levantarme mañana y recordarle a Yuri eso que quiere recordar, hacerle ver que soy yo lo que él busca si es que de verdad está buscándome.

" _Vas a encontrarme mañana, Yuri"_ , pienso y me río de las idioteces de Chris quien está diciendo que si gano debemos de empezar a planificar mi boda _, "vas a encontrarme mañana y cuando esté cerca de ti, no me dejes ir. Elígeme a mí, Yuri, elige mi música, elígeme del mismo modo en el que elegiste ayudarme aquel día de nieve ¿quieres?"_

* * *

Supe que mi audición sería un desastre desde el mismo momento en el que mis ojos azules se abrieron y el cielo nublado de Hasetsu y la lluvia torrencial que caía fuera de mi ventana me dieron la bienvenida al mundo pintándolo todo de gris, de ese gris triste y pesado que parece estar envolviendo mi corazón ahora mismo.

Mis ojos están rojos ahora porque he llorado, no he podido hacer otra cosa desde el enorme ridículo que cometí ayer y siento que el maldito nudo en mi garganta vuelve a tensarse pero ya no quiero llorar, no quiero que nadie me vea llorando. Me ha costado todo el valor del mundo salir de mi habitación porque ayer, después de la audición, simplemente salí corriendo del auditorio después de fallar la última nota de mi presentación olvidándome por completo del estuche de mi violín que es lo que he venido a buscar ahora.

Siento que mis pasos están llenos de desánimo, ni siquiera pude decirle a Chris qué había sucedido y cuando llegué a nuestra habitación, seguramente estaba hecho un desastre de tal magnitud que mi amigo ni siquiera sintió ganas de burlarse de mí. Sé que mi traje, el traje negro que había usado durante mi audición estaba empapado y lleno de lodo puesto que después de salir del auditorio me quedé parado en medio del patio de la escuela dejando que la lluvia helada me cubriera de pies a cabeza después de la presentación tan miserable que había hecho.

Y es que aun ahora no entiendo muy bien qué pasó. No sé por qué mis dedos se congelaron en la última nota, no sé por qué todo salió tan mal a pesar de que yo luché con todas mis fuerzas por no arruinar mi oportunidad, mi última oportunidad antes de que Yuri se vaya de Hasetsu y se olvide de mí, se olvide de alguien a quién ni siquiera tiene por qué recordar.

Mis puños se cierran a mis costados y apuro el paso cerrando los ojos para no dejar que las lágrimas vuelvan a brotar. Lo he arruinado todo, sé que lo he arruinado todo y aunque llore mil mares las cosas no serán distintas. Esto es todo, este es el final de una historia que nunca pudo comenzar de verdad.

Corro al auditorio sin detenerme como si con la velocidad de mis pies pudiera también escapar de mí mismo pero sé que eso no es posible. Por más mal que te sientas, no puedes huir de ti y de esa sensación de ser el idiota más grande y patético del universo entero, y cuando llego al auditorio, que a esas horas de la tarde está completamente vacío, la fuerza de los recuerdos de mi audición vuelven a golpearme de forma tan real que incluso pierdo el aliento al acercarme al escenario sobre el cual el piano de Yuri descansa y encima de él puedo ver el estuche de mi violín y en vez de correr hacia él para poder largarme de ahí como quisiera, mis pies parecen quedarse pegados en el piso y a mi mente viene de nuevo con fuerza toda la escena de mi fatídica audición.

Sé que llegué con una sonrisa inspirada al auditorio, sé que no dejé que los nervios se apoderaran de mí, ni siquiera dejé que el color del cielo y la lluvia gris y helada que seguía cayendo en el exterior me robaran el ánimo porque me sentía demasiado valiente todavía por la plática que había tenido con mis amigos la noche anterior.

Y cuando llegué al lugar de la audición, las butacas estaban casi llenas, varios alumnos estaban ahí curioseando el proceso de elección del acompañante de Yuri Katsuki y otros tantos, todos los que harían la audición, tenían cara de no haber dormido por los nervios a pesar de que la gran mayoría de mis compañeros estaban vistiendo sus mejores galas para aquella ocasión.

Incluso yo, quien de verdad no era capaz de convocar las miradas a mi paso más que cuando terminaba en el suelo por culpa de mi torpeza, sentí que todo el mundo me miraba de pies a cabeza al verme vestido con aquel traje negro que mi madre había comprado para mí antes de que viniera a Japón. Ella me dijo que debía usar aquel traje en un concierto que no quisiera olvidar y justo antes de vestirme, pensé que merecía la pena estrenar aquel traje en un día como aquel, el día en el que por fin ganaría la oportunidad de estar al lado de la única persona de la que he querido estar cerca todo este tiempo.

Así que me vestí con esmero y dejé que Chris acomodara mi cabello en una cola alta y larga que caía por mi espalda con naturalidad, dándome, de hecho, el aspecto de príncipe musical que Georgie había descrito la noche anterior a mi audición.

Por eso, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía seguro de mí mismo, fue que llegué al auditorio sintiéndome en mi elemento, al menos fue así hasta que mis ojos se toparon con la imagen de Yuri Katsuki charlando alegremente con su mejor amigo, ese chico tailandés que siempre reía y caminaba con Yuri por los pasillos de la universidad haciendo que todo el mundo hiciera suposiciones tontas acerca de su relación porque Chris no era el único que estaba convencido de que Yuri y Phichit eran más que mejores amigos.

Los dos chicos, que eran mayores que yo, platicaban alegremente ajenos al nerviosismo de la concurrencia y ajenos a mis ojos azules hasta el instante en el que Phichit pareció notar mi mirada en la distancia, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa de sus labios se transformara en un gesto divertido antes de que el tailandés se acercara a Yuri para susurrarle algo al oído.

Debo decir que aquella escena me desestabilizó un poco. Es cierto que siempre terminaba muerto de celos cuando veía a Phichit riendo con Yuri, cuando era Yuri quien se reía de algo de lo que su mejor amigo había dicho, pero al ver aquella familiaridad entre los dos, una fiera en mi interior rugió de forma airada ante el atrevimiento de Phichit quien no tenía derecho alguno a estar tan indecentemente cerca de Yuri a quien no pude seguir mirando porque en el mismo instante en el Phichit se acercó a él, yo desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado, intentando que aquella visión no me pusiera los nervios de punta.

Sí, estaba celoso, estaba muriéndome de celos y me preguntaba por qué demonios el mejor amigo de Yuri estaba ahí ¿A él que le importaba nuestra audición si era Yuri quien decidiría todo? Además ¿No podía Yuri contárselo después? ¡Carajo! Phichit prácticamente podía hablar con Yuri cuando quisiera, podía estar cerca de él a toda hora o llamarlo por teléfono y preguntarle cómo estaba su día o simplemente, podía invitarlo a tomar una de las famosas tazas de chocolate caliente de la cafetería de la universidad, pero no ¡Tenía que estar ahí presente causándome ganas de asesinarlo por haberse atrevido a poner su boca tan cerca de la piel de Yuri! Suspiré con cansancio ante mis celos inútiles y me abracé a mi violín diciéndome que no tenía caso torturarme de ese modo. Estaba ahí para hacer realidad mi sueño, no para morir de rabia por culpa de Phichit.

Mis ojos se cerraron un momento y cuando la voz de la maestra Minako nos dio la bienvenida a todos, supe que la audición sería real en unos minutos y aquella certeza pareció devolverme el espirito guerrero que me había acompañado desde la noche anterior. Después de unas pocas palabras de aliento dirigidas a todos y de que la profesora presentara a Yuri quien nos dirigió una sonrisa cálida que me devolvió la tranquilidad, los dos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa cerca del piano desde la cual escucharían nuestra interpretación.

La profesora empezó a llamar a los estudiantes en orden alfabético, algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que mi presentación sería una de las últimas pero aquello no me afectó, ni siquiera las demás presentaciones estaban afectándome. Yo solo podía notar que las audiciones no estaban durando lo mismo en cada presentación. En algunas ocasiones, Yuri interrumpía al chico o chica en turno casi a la mitad del primer movimiento del concierto y otras tantas, escuchaba hasta el final de la canción como si tratara de convencerse de algo y en ese justo instante entendí que era verdad que Yuri estaba buscando algo.

Y a medida que los interpretes iban pasando, yo me iba convenciendo más y más de que podía ganar aquello porque aunque Yuri escuchaba todo de manera atenta y respetuosa, no había en él ni siquiera un rastro de la luz que había estado presente en sus ojos el día en el que me había visto tocar a mí meses atrás.

-Nikiforov Victor, es tu turno por favor- dijo la potente voz de la maestra Minako, y yo me levanté de mi butaca intentando ordenarle a mis pies que no me fallaran aquella vez.

No quería caerme en frente de la escuela en pleno y al llegar a mi lugar en el escenario, justamente frente a Yuri cuyos ojos cafés estaban mirándome de nuevo, sentí que aquel era mi lugar, que Yuri y yo estábamos destinados a estar sobre el mismo escenario desde siempre y aquel reencuentro me hizo sentir la emoción de la primera vez, la emoción de sentirme observado por los ojos más hermosos del universo entero.

-Empieza cuando quieras, Victor- dijo Yuri haciéndome temblar de emoción debido a la forma en la que mi nombre sonaba en su voz.

Yo asentí tragando saliva, acomodando mi violín en aquella posición que había aprendido desde los cinco años, sintiendo que en mis dedos y en mis manos, en realidad en todo lo que yo era, estaba la energía suficiente para crear un universo entero, un universo en el que Yuri Katsuki y yo pudiéramos estar juntos haciendo música sobre un escenario, un universo donde los ojos de Yuri Katsuki me miraran siempre del modo en el que me estaban mirando ahora.

Y es que desde la primera nota yo pude ver aquella misma luz en sus ojos una vez más. Mis manos se movían sobre las cuerdas de mi violín con tenacidad y mi arco subía y bajaba de modo armónico, haciendo que el concierto de Vivaldi llenara el auditorio con el sonido de las notas que invocaban el canto de los pájaros, el murmullo de las fuentes y el retumbar de los truenos después del rayo que Vivaldi había convertido en aquella canción inmortal.

La música nacía de mi de forma natural, tocar aquella canción era tan sencillo para mí como respirar y de pronto mis ojos se cerraron para llevarme una vez más a los jardines de la escuela que en primavera estaban llenos de flores de cerezo, esos árboles mágicos y coloridos debajo de los cuales yo había tocado también aquella canción para Yuri.

Y todo lo que podía ver era su imagen de nuevo, su figura resaltando en medio de la multitud que me miraba, sus ojos llenos de luz mientras a su alrededor varios pétalos de cerezo caían al suelo rodeándolo, haciéndome pensar que Yuri era la razón de todas aquellas flores, que la sonrisa de Yuri era el sol que le había dado vida a aquel espectáculo de belleza sin fin. Porque en aquel momento yo no sabía si las flores eran más hermosas que Yuri y cinco segundos después decidí que no, que ningún espectáculo de belleza sería jamás comparable a la completa perfección de Yuri Katsuki mirándome tocar aquella canción.

Y él estaba mirándome de nuevo, mis ojos se abrieron una vez más con ese pensamiento y sus ojos marrones seguían fijos en mí y fue en ese entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar al final de la canción y Yuri no me había detenido, él simplemente seguía mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios y de pronto vi en sus ojos un juicio claro que hizo que los latidos de mi corazón se intensificaran de forma alocada porque sus pupilas estaban diciendo: _"eres tú"_ , y yo quería gritar: _"sí, sí, soy yo, por fin lo has entendido",_ pero mi magia pareció terminarse justamente en aquel momento porque lo único que supe después fue que un sonido discordante, el sonido de una nota que se ha perdido, llenó el auditorio rompiendo por completo mi concentración, haciendo que mi violín quedara silenciado.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí que había echado a perder mi audición porque incluso mis compañeros que habían estado observándome soltaron un sonido de decepción al darse cuenta de que mi presentación que por poco había estado perfecta se había arruinado al final de cuentas. Y entonces sentí que había vuelto a caer de nuevo, sentí el peso del mundo entero sobre mis hombros y apartando mi mirada de los ojos de Yuri quien seguía mirándome como si mi error no hubiera sucedido jamás, salí del auditorio corriendo, dejando que las primeras lágrimas de vergüenza y desolación cayeran por mi rostro. Solo quería esconderme de todos, solo quería olvidarme de aquello y de que por un solo instante había de verdad creído que Yuri Katsuki me había encontrado por fin, que por fin podría estar cerca de él.

¿Verdad que soy el tonto más tonto de la historia del mundo?

Mis pies parecen haber recobrado la movilidad ahora que el recuerdo se ha terminado y suspirando de forma pesada vuelvo a acercarme al piano de Yuri sobre el que descansa el estuche de mi violín y me digo que alguien debió haberlo guardado ahí.

Ahora mismo solo quiero tomarlo y largarme, tengo ganas de esconderme bajo las sabanas de mi cama y no salir de ahí hasta la semana de exámenes previos al descanso de navidad; quiero beber chocolate en cantidades industriales y ver miles de películas tristes para seguir llorando; quiero olvidarme del dueto y de mi miseria de esta forma porque es la única forma que se me ocurre. Sí, sé que soy patético pero no sé cómo lidiar con lo que me pasa y no quiero decirle a Georgi y a Mila que fallé y que ahora no sé cómo lidiar con la decepción y con la vergüenza que parecen brotar de mí sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

Así pues, me acerco al estuche de mi violín y un sobre con el sello de la escuela que descansa sobre él llama poderosamente mi atención, sobre todo después de leer que éste tiene impreso mi nombre. No sé qué signifique esto pero mi corazón empieza a latir locamente al leer aquellas palabras ¿De qué se trata todo eso? ¿Quizá la maestra Minako va a expulsarme por haber huido del auditorio sin terminar con mi audición?

Sin poder contenerme ni un segundo más porque la incertidumbre amenaza con matarme, tomo el sobre entre mis manos y saco la hoja que viene dentro y mi corazón se detiene por un largo segundo que se hace eterno a medida que mis ojos leen el contenido de aquella carta cuyo mensaje es este:

 _Estimado señor Nikiforov:_

 _Me complace anunciarle que ha sido usted seleccionado para acompañar en un dueto a nuestro próximo graduado, el señor Yuri Katsuki en su concierto de despedida que se realizará el próximo año en los primeros días del mes de julio. Esperando que esta noticia le complazca del modo en el que su selección nos ha complacido a nosotros, le ruego espere a que el señor Katsuki se comunique con usted para que los dos decidan sus horarios de ensayos, así como la canción que los dos interpretarán a dueto._

 _Sin más por el momento, le extiendo mi más sincera felicitación y le deseo lo mejor en su presentación._

 _ **Atentamente:**_

 _ **Minako Okukawa**_

 _ **Profesora responsable de las actividades extra curriculares de la Universidad de Hasetsu.**_

Vuelvo a leer la carta una y mil veces sin atinar a entender si todo es una ilusión de mi mente o si de verdad está sucediendo. Siento que la inmovilidad se ha apoderado una vez más de mi cuerpo pero esta vez por motivos sumamente diferentes e incluso me pellizco la mano para saber si aquello es real y a juzgar por el dolor punzante que siento en la piel debe ser así.

Gané. No entiendo cómo demonios lo hice, pero la persona que tocará el dueto con Yuri Katsuki, soy yo.

Un concierto alocado de fuegos artificiales estalla en mi interior al tiempo que vuelvo a doblar la hoja de la carta de la maestra Minako, y antes de que la guarde en el sobre me doy cuenta de que detrás de la carta oficial hay un mensaje escrito a mano con una elegante caligrafía que yo podría reconocer en cualquier parte y que casi hace que me desmaye: esa es la letra de Yuri, Yuri Katsuki ha dejado un mensaje en esa carta para mí y ese mensaje me roba el aliento y me hace ruborizarme como una vulgar colegiala sin que pueda evitarlo y en realidad no tengo gana alguna de evitarlo:

 _Victor:_

 _Nadie puede tocar la primavera como tú, me has vuelto a convencer de ello. Felicidades por haber ganado la audición, me gustaría hablar contigo tan pronto como recibas este mensaje. Estaré en la cafetería de la universidad a las siete el día de hoy, espero que puedas ir._

 _ **Yuri Katsuki**_

Miro mi reloj de forma rápida y me doy cuenta de que faltan exactamente veinte minutos para las siete así que sin pedirme permiso realmente, mis piernas empiezan a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello y en cierto modo es así. Porque gané la audición. Porque Yuri Katsuki está esperando por mí en la cafetería de la escuela y quiere hablar conmigo. Y ante esa situación todo el miedo se desvanece y lo único que sé es que estoy corriendo hacia ese sueño que, sin que yo pueda comprenderlo del todo, está a punto de hacerse realidad por fin y esa nota que se perdió en la lluvia el día de ayer ha dejado de importarme por completo…

* * *

 **NDA: Hola a todos¡ Waaaaa¡ Jamás me imaginé que mi pequeña historia tendría tanto apoyo, de verdad me hace muy feliz leer que les ha gustado :3 Ojalá me puedan acompañar hasta el final y recuerden que #TodosSomosVitya nos leemos muy pronto, de verdad gracias por leer¡ :3**


	3. Chocolate

**Capítulo 3. Chocolate**

¿Has tenido esa terrible sensación de correr con todas las fuerzas de tu alma y aun así sentir que el mundo a tu alrededor se mueve en cámara lenta? ¿Has sentido ese agobiante dolor en tu corazón que pide que te detengas a gritos para que pueda latir como un corazón decente pero aun así, tus piernas no son capaces de detenerse? Porque lo único que sabes es que debes llegar, porque el único pensamiento claro en tu cabeza es que alguien de verdad especial está esperando por ti.

Si has sentido algo así, es porque de seguro corriste al igual que yo por alguien a quien querías alcanzar a toda costa, porque en tu mente y en toda tu alma no importaba otra cosa más que llegar y estar frente a él, estar frente a sus ojos y decirle _"hey, estoy aquí, llegué tal como me lo pediste ¿Me puedes amar ahora?"_

Ok, yo sé que no seré capaz de decirle algo así a Yuri Katsuki pero de cualquier modo mis pies siguen corriendo en pos de ese ansiado encuentro que he esperado por un año entero y al cual, claro, porque el universo me odia, estoy destinado a llegar tarde.

Y el universo no puede quejarse de que lo culpe por toda esta situación ya que cuando salía del auditorio a toda prisa, el profesor Nishigori, el joven idealista que está decidido a entrenar- por no decir torturar- a los jóvenes músicos de esta facultad con sus intensivas clases de educación física, me pidió que lo ayudara a guardar el material de la lección de gimnasia que había impartido por la mañana dentro del gimnasio de la universidad y aunque estuve a punto de desobedecer la orden directa de un profesor por primera vez en mi vida, cuando el profesor hizo caso omiso a mis suplicas de que no podía entretenerme porque estaba a punto de encontrarme con el amor de mi vida, supe que mi fatídico destino era llegar tarde a la única cita a la que tendría que haber llegado diez horas antes.

Y es que si hubiera encontrado la nota de Yuri un poco más temprano, definitivamente me habría vestido con más esmero y no con los pantalones deportivos y mi abrigo negro de la escuela que no combinan para nada con mis sucias zapatillas de deporte que sin duda alguna han vivido tiempos mejores. Sí, estoy hecho un desastre, mi cabello plateado se sale de sus márgenes sin ton ni son y mi estuche del violín vacío solamente hace que mi imagen de pordiosero se vea más real de lo que me habría gustado. Además, mis ojos están hinchados por haberme pasado la noche entera llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo y estoy seguro de que Yuri no podrá enamorarse de mí cuando me vea porque vamos, no hay nada atractivo en mí ahora.

¡Oh buen señor! ¿Por qué no me inspiraste a ir al auditorio más temprano, por qué no me diste la oportunidad de prepararme física y mentalmente para este glorioso encuentro al que he de llegar dolorosamente tarde? Y eso es decir mucho porque estoy seguro de que Yuri se irá sin verme. Sí, sin duda alguna, Yuri no va a esperarme, es posible que él se haya ido ya, ya han pasado más de veinte minutos después de las siete y él no tiene por qué quedarse, él no sabe que yo he recibido su nota, él no sabe que mi corazón está rogando porque él esté en la cafetería todavía, al mismo tiempo que se muere de miedo de no saber qué hacer cuando por fin esté frente a mí.

¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué es lo que él va a decirme? ¿Esto quizá es la última prueba? La maestra Minako dice que la puntualidad es una característica muy importante en la vida de un músico pues si puedes llegar a la hora indicada a cualquier parte, es más que evidente que también podrás hacerte cargo del tempo de todas las melodías que tengas que interpretar. Y yo estoy siendo todo menos puntual, yo llegaré tarde a mi cita (¿en serio es una cita?) con Yuri y no puedo permitirlo.

Tengo que seguir corriendo aunque mis pulmones ardan; tengo que seguir corriendo aunque mis piernas clamen por un descanso y mi corazón amenace con morir de un infarto y ahora mismo me digo que hubiera sido buena idea hacer los ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico en serio y no solo mientras el profesor Nishigori estaba viendo.

 _Vamos Victor, vamos, tienes que llegar, la puerta de la cafetería está casi en frente de ti, no puedes detenerte ahora. Sí, sí… Yuri tiene que estar ahí, ha pasado ahora media hora desde que dieron las siete pero Yuri tiene que estar ahí, el universo te debe al menos eso por haber sido así de cruel contigo._

Corro repitiendo ese mantra como quien eleva al cielo una oración a su dios y cuando estoy a punto de desmayarme en el suelo de puro cansancio, miro que por la puerta de la cafetería salen dos chicos, uno de ellos usa anteojos azules y tiene una mirada triste en sus preciosos ojos marrones que en seguida me hace preguntarme si esa tristeza es algo que yo causé y me digo que debe ser así porque ¿a qué imbécil se le ocurre llegar tarde a una cita con Yuri Katsuki? Solo a mí, maldita sea, solo a mí…

Sé que debo llamarlo, sé que debo impedir que se vaya al lado de Phichit pero me quedo congelado en medio del camino mientras mis piernas se detienen a pocos pasos de la pareja que parece platicar en voz alta sin importar que su conversación llegue a mis oídos.

-Te dije que debías contactarlo directamente- dice la voz de Phichit con un tono de regaño que hace que Yuri le dedique una mirada llena de molestia.

-Creí que él leería mi nota, la maestra Minako me dijo que hoy le entregarían su carta anunciándole que él había ganado la audición- dice Yuri y mi corazón late con fuerza al saber que él ha estado pensando en mí.

-Eres un romántico sin esperanza, Yuri- dice Phichit riendo alegremente-. Sé que piensas que no debes asustarlo pero hey, él estará al lado tuyo ahora, es tu compañero en el dueto de tu graduación ¿No es eso lo que querías?

-Sí…- dice Yuri con una sonrisa dulce que me roba el aliento-. Pero ahora que es real no sé si él… ¿Y si le caigo mal a Victor Nikiforov y por eso decidió no venir a hablar conmigo? Ni siquiera sé por qué escapó corriendo de su audición, seguramente se lo pensó mejor y ha decidido que no vale la pena tocar conmigo y tiene razón. Él es genial, Phichit, él y su música son algo especial de verdad y él es…

-Sí, sí, ya sé lo que piensas de él, pero anímate- dice Phichit dándole una palmada de apoyo morar a su mejor amigo mientras yo trato de procesar todas esas cosas que Yuri está diciendo acerca de mí, esas cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado que él pensaba de alguien como yo-. Seguramente Victor no ha recibido su carta y si es así, cuando la reciba, se pondrá en contacto contigo y si no lo hace, amigo, tú eres el mayor aquí, es tu deber hablar con él…

-Lo sé…- dice Yuri suspirando con tristeza-. Es solo que tengo miedo…

-¿De qué?- dice Phichit con una sonrisa enternecida que ilumina sus ojos oscuros.

-De verdad creo que me odia…- dice Yuri y yo no puedo creer que de verdad él esté diciendo eso-. Siempre que me lo encuentro por los pasillos evita mirarme de frente, cada vez que lo veo en la biblioteca e intento saludarlo, él aparta sus ojos de mí… ni siquiera pensé que se presentaría a la audición, así que… quizá sea tiempo de renunciar a todo esto ¿No crees?

Mi corazón se queda congelado en mi pecho y las ganas de gritarle a Yuri Katsuki que se equivoca completamente al momento de interpretar mis emociones vuelven a invadirme completamente, pero sigo sin poder moverme. Y es que aquella platica que ha llegado a mis oídos por casualidad me ha hecho sentir distinto, sumamente distinto. Porque si él ha notado todas esas cosas de mí ¿esto significa que él ha estado mirándome a mí cuando yo no estoy mirándolo a él? ¿Esto significa que él quería acercarse a mí y que fui yo quien con mi actitud lo alejó de mi lado?

Y si eso es así… ¡Por todos los Nikiforov de la historia del mundo, soy un tonto!

Las palabras de la respuesta que Phichit le da a Yuri se pierden en medio de la algarabía de un montón de estudiantes que salen de la cafetería con las mejillas sonrojadas debido al calor del lugar y a la felicidad de saber que faltan solamente dos semanas para el descanso de navidad, y en ese justo instante noto que Yuri y Phichit comienzan a alejarse y de pronto decido que debo hacer que Yuri deje de pensar que lo odio porque nada está más alejado de la verdad.

-¡Yuri!- grito yo sin que me importe que un montón de gente voltee a mirarme, pero el chico al que he llamado no parece haberme escuchado así que decido que tengo que volver a correr otra vez.

Ok, puedo hacerlo, tengo que alcanzarlo, no puedo dejarlo ir, no puedo dejar que él siga pensando esas cosas absurdas acerca de mí. Así que sin importarme que el piso esté resbaloso debido a la lluvia de la tarde, me echo a correr y cuando estoy a una distancia considerable de Yuri, me digo que debo parar para poder llamarlo de nuevo pero en lugar de eso, termino tomándolo de la mano y en lugar de detenerme, mis pies resbalan sobre el piso y todo lo que sé después es que Yuri ha caído conmigo y que yo he caído justamente encima de él.

Lentamente sus ojos se abren después de que su espalda impacta con el suelo y me doy cuenta de que sus lentes están un poco torcidos pero el marrón de sus ojos se queda perdido en el azul de los míos que están justamente encima de los suyos y me digo, que sin duda alguna, este es el aterrizaje más glorioso de mi largo historial como amante del suelo y de claro ejemplo de la acción de la fuerza de la gravedad sobre los humanos.

Y por un momento que parece eterno, los dos nos quedamos en silencio como si aquella caída fuera el inicio de una nueva historia, como si cualquiera de los dos tuviera miedo de romper aquel silencio en el que parecemos reconocernos el uno al otro, como si aquel fuera el encuentro de dos almas que por mucho tiempo han deseado estar así de cerca la una de la otra y en mi caso es así aunque jamás, ni en el más loco de mis sueños había imaginado que podría estar tan cerca de Yuri, justamente sobre su pecho, tan cerca que incluso siento debajo de mí el incesante latido de su corazón.

-Victor…- dice él y una sonrisa alegre que parece totalmente fuera de lugar en una situación como aquella aparece en sus labios-. No perdemos la costumbre de encontrarnos siempre en medio de un accidente de este tipo ¿Verdad?

Mis mejillas se sonrojan debido a las palabras de Yuri y a la forma en la que el pronuncia mi nombre, porque mi nombre en sus labios suena exactamente como una canción y seguramente yo estaría encantado de escuchar a Yuri diciendo mi nombre una y mil veces por el resto de mi vida. Y sé que también podría quedarme ahí, muy cerca de él, sintiendo su calor bajo mi cuerpo hasta el final del mundo o hasta que…

-Hey chicos, no quisiera interrumpir el encanto pero las personas han empezado a señalarlos- dice Phichit y yo tengo ganas de decirle que la gente no me importa y que él también se puede ir al carajo, gracias, pero de pronto me doy cuenta del espectáculo que debo estar ofreciendo a mis compañeros de facultad y decido que es hora de levantarme de ahí y sacudirme el polvo de la dignidad y de la ropa.

-Lo siento Yuri, yo…- digo sin poder creer que de verdad esté hablando con Yuri Katsuki por primera vez en mucho tiempo, así que simplemente me levanto con calma, tratando de no caerme de nuevo y extiendo hacia él mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse también-. Acabo de ver la nota, intenté llegar más temprano pero el profesor Nishigori me detuvo y…

-¡Oh, era eso!- dice Yuri con una sonrisa radiante que me hace creer que el sol de la primavera ha emigrado a sus labios para poder resistir el frío del invierno ahí-. Pensé que no vendrías…

-Ya estoy aquí- digo yo y él toma mi mano sin dudarlo para poder ponerse en pie bajo la atenta observación de su amigo quien nos dedica a los dos una mirada traviesa que hace que me sonroje violentamente-. Pero si tienes otros planes, lo entiendo perfectamente, debes estar ocupado…

-¡No, no para nada!- dice Yuri y le lanza una significativa mirada a su mejor amigo quien ríe alegremente ahora.

-Esa es mi señal para irme- dice Phichit acercándose a Yuri para besar su mejilla rápidamente causándome unas terribles ganas de abofetearlo-. No hagas nada que yo no haría, Yuri. Suerte y qué bueno que pudiste llegar, Victor… los veré después…

El tailandés se aleja de los dos y yo me doy cuenta de que sigo sosteniendo la mano de Yuri y me pregunto seriamente por qué él tampoco me ha soltado y cuando lo hago yo, él sonríe de forma cálida antes de ofrecerme su brazo para que yo lo tome y tengo la súbita necesidad de volver a pellizcarme una vez más porque aquello de verdad es como un sueño, un sueño desastrosamente bello.

-Vamos, sujétate fuerte- dice Yuri con galantería cuando los dos nos quedamos solos en medio de la calle-. No quiero que mi nuevo socio en el crimen musical se lastime antes de nuestro dueto estelar, debo cuidar de ti a partir de ahora, Victor…

Mis mejillas se sonrojan violentamente ante esas palabras y en vez de sentirme avergonzado por la insinuación de que si no me sujeto a Yuri lo más seguro es que termine en el suelo una vez más, me siento protegido cuando tomo su brazo y me aferro a él sintiendo que definitivamente esto es un sueño y que no quiero despertar jamás.

Yuri sigue caminando al lado mío sin dejar de sonreír y cuando los dos entramos a la cafetería, varios pares de ojos se quedan quietos sobre nosotros dos y yo siento una emoción desconocida en mi estómago, algo parecido a la vergüenza pero también, una emoción triunfal que me hace querer gritarle a todo el mundo _"sí, sí, Victor Nikiforov está caminando del brazo de Yuri Katsuki, les enviaremos una invitación de bodas pronto, supérenlo",_ pero no digo nada. Simplemente dejo que Yuri me guie a la que es su mesa favorita en la parte más alejada de la cafetería, yo sé eso porque muchas veces lo he visto sentarse en ese lugar con su cuaderno de hojas pautadas y una taza de chocolate que seguramente lo ayuda a escribir su música.

Porque Yuri no solamente es un intérprete en el piano, él está estudiando también una especialidad en composición y debo decir que muchas de las piezas originales que ha presentado frente a todos nosotros son sublimes, simplemente perfectas como todo lo que él hace claro, y no solo yo soy capaz de verlo. No hay nadie en la universidad de Hasetsu que pueda negar el tanto de Yuri, quizá las personas empiecen a murmurar acerca de mí, pero nadie se atrevería a cuestionar jamás el talento de un músico como el hombre del que camino del brazo. Y de pronto me siento envidiado, de pronto soy consciente de que aunque sea musicalmente hablando Yuri me ha elegido a mí, solamente a mí y definitivamente esto es algo que no puedo echar a perder. No quiero que este sueño termine, no quiero que esta deje de ser mi realidad.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa favorita de Yuri, él acomoda la silla para que yo pueda sentarme y me digo que sin duda alguna él es un príncipe y ruego al dios que quiera escucharme que en mi cara no se note la absoluta felicidad que me embarga porque seguramente debo lucir como el idiota más idiotamente feliz de la historia del mundo pero no puedo evitarlo. Y no puedo evitarlo porque había soñado con esto demasiado tiempo y ahora es real: estoy sentado frente a Yuri Katsuki y él me mira, sus ojos marones están brillando frente a mí y yo me sorprendo al no encontrar en mí la necesidad de apartar la mirada por miedo a que él vea todos mis sentimientos reflejados en mis ojos azules que siempre se han posado en él con el anhelo de quien mira a una estrella lejana.

Pero ahora esa estrella está frente a mí y me sonríe de un modo adorable, tan adorable que estaría dispuesto a conquistar el mundo por él si él me lo pide y me siento tan idiotamente enamorado también que estoy preguntándome seriamente si no empezaré a flotar en medio de la habitación de un momento a otro.

-¿Te apetece una taza de chocolate, Victor?- dice Yuri y la música de mi nombre en su labios hace que mi cuerpo tiemble de satisfacción-. Creo que es la mejor forma de celebrar tu triunfo…

-Me gusta el chocolate, mamá solía prepararlo en Rusia pero no me dejaba tomar más de una taza, ella decía que me daría una energía que no necesito ya sabes, si normalmente me caigo, mamá no quería tener que lidiar con toda esa energía extra y las posibles caídas que podría llegar a tener porque no es un secreto que el suelo y yo nos llevamos bien y… ¡Oh cielos! Solo estoy diciendo tonterías ¿Verdad? – digo yo y de verdad quiero darme un golpe con la mesa por estar diciendo todas esas cosas ridículas en este momento crucial de mi historia con Yuri Katsuki.

-Tu madre debe amarte mucho para preocuparse así por ti- dice Yuri con una sonrisa cálida que apaga un poco mi miedo de estar ridiculizándome una vez más en frente de él- ¿No se enojará conmigo si esta noche te invito a beber la taza más grande de chocolate de la cafetería? No te preocupes por la energía extra, te llevaré a casa y llegarás sano y salvo…

-¡Oh, no tienes que hacer esto por mí!- digo yo apresuradamente aunque la idea de volver a caminar cerca de Yuri, aferrado a su brazo es tan hermosa que simplemente no puedo contener mi emoción al pensar en eso.

-Ya te lo dije, Victor- dice él llamando la atención de una de las meseras del local, haciéndole una seña para que ella tome la orden de Yuri-. Debo cuidar de ti ahora, eres la mitad de mi presentación de despedida, no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase…

Yo asiento a las palabras de Yuri mientras él pide dos enormes tazas de chocolate caliente, una para cada quien, y yo empiezo a sentirme nervioso ante la perspectiva de tener que soportar una velada de silencios incomodos y avergonzados como el que nos invade después de que la mesera se va y los ojos de Yuri se quedan quietos en mí como si él también estuviera pensando que estar frente a mis ojos azules fuera un milagro, pero no lo es, claro que no lo es.

-¿Por qué gané yo, Yuri?- digo yo con calma, pensando en que es mejor hacer esa pregunta a quedarme completamente callado delante de él.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- dice él con una sonrisa algo nerviosa que me desarma por completo-. Eres el mejor violinista de esta escuela, todo el mundo lo dice, creo que tú eres el único que no lo sabe…

-Nadie me lo ha dicho…- digo yo sintiéndome apenado por aquellos elogios tan enormes que él está regalándole a un chico como yo de forma tan generosa.

-No necesitas que te digan que eres bueno cuando tú sabes que lo eres dentro de tu corazón, no es un pecado ser consciente y estar orgulloso de tu talento- dice Yuri con sinceridad-. Y digo esto porque sé que cuando estás tocando, Victor, lo haces con plena conciencia de tu talento, tocas con abandono, como si nada más en el mundo importara, como si la música naciera de ti y fuera un regalo que compartes con alguien más, con una persona que es sumamente importante para ti. Creo que tu música llama a alguien, Victor…

-¿A… a alguien?- digo yo sin poder entender cómo es que Yuri puede escuchar eso en mi música.

-Tu música tiene un destinatario especifico, al menos eso es lo que pude sentir yo al verte tocar- dice Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. Desde el festival de las flores yo he pensado que…

-¿Me recuerdas?- digo yo totalmente sorprendido por aquel dato- ¿Por eso elegiste que todo el mundo tocara "La primavera"? Tú… ¿estabas buscándome a mí desde el principio?

-Le dije a la maestra Minako que quería tocar contigo desde el principio- dice Yuri y juro que mi corazón se detiene de forma completa al escuchar esa declaración-. Pero ella me dijo que una invitación así podría malinterpretarse, tú sabes cómo son los chicos de la facultad, no pueden aceptar algo al menos que su derrota sea incuestionable. Por eso tuvimos que hacer la audición u elegimos ese concierto de Vivaldi porque solamente había una persona capaz de ejecutarlo con maestría y con emoción, y estoy refiriéndome a ti. De cualquier modo, yo temía que tú no aparecieras así que la maestra Minako me hizo el único favor que podía hacerme en una situación así…

-¿Cuál?- digo yo con la voz llena de sorpresa.

-Te dio una solicitud personalmente- dice Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Solo quería asegurarme de que tú estuvieras en la audición…

Mis ojos azules se abren de par en par y quizá mi boca haga lo propio en unos minutos porque sencillamente no puedo creer que lo que Yuri está diciendo es cierto: él me conoce, él conoce mi música e incluso intuye acertadamente que siempre he pensado en alguien al momento de tocar cualquier canción y la única cosa que él no ha adivinado es que el único destinatario de todas mis canciones es él y solo él. Y el saber que él me había elegido desde antes incendia un millón de fuegos artificiales en mi corazón porque eso quiere decir… ¿qué quiere decir? Bueno, sintiéndome optimista ahora diré que lo que esto significa es que aunque sea por motivos meramente musicales, Yuri Katsuki ha estado interesado en mí desde hace tiempo ¿y están escuchando esto? Mi corazón late desaforadamente, mi corazón se muere de felicidad porque Yuri Katsuki ha pensado en mí.

-¿Por qué no me pediste asistir a la audición directamente?- digo yo sin poder reprimir aquella pregunta-. Es decir, sé que no estamos en el mismo curso pero…

-Es que…- dice Yuri mirando sus dedos de forma avergonzada-. Es que creía que… la verdad Victor yo… yo creía que tú, bueno, que tú no tienes una muy buena opinión de mí y también me preocupaba el hecho de que quizá a tu novio no le gustaría la idea de que yo me acercara a ti y no quería meterte en problemas ni hacerte sentir incómodo y…

-¿Cuál novio?- digo yo sintiendo que estoy perdiéndome de mucha información ahí.

-¿Christophe Giacometti no es tu novio?- dice Yuri con una mirada llena de esperanza que me hace perder el aliento.

-¿Hablas en serio?- digo yo riendo divertido-. Giacometti es mi compañero de cuarto, los dos somos buenos amigos pero yo no soy lo suficientemente sensual y atractivo para llenar los requisitos de novio de Chris…

-Pero tú eres completamente guapo- dice Yuri con una sonrisa avergonzada que le sienta de maravilla y en serio, llamen a la ambulancia, si esta conversación sigue así, terminaré fulminado en el piso por todo lo que Yuri Katsuki está diciendo acerca de mí-. El día de la audición nadie podía apartar los ojos de ti. Tus ojos brillaban y tu cabello flotaba a tu alrededor y… bueno no digo esto solo porque sí, es la verdad…

-Nadie en esta escuela es más guapo que tú, Yuri Katsuki- digo yo notando que las palabras salen de mis labios sin pedir permiso pero ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de lo que he dicho- ¿No sabes que todo mundo está enamorado de ti?

-¿Todo mundo?- dice Yuri con una sonrisa divertida que me roba el aliento- ¿Y eso también te incluye a ti, Victor?

Mi respiración se interrumpe debido a la mirada intensa que hay en los ojos de Yuri. Sé que mis mejillas podrían competir ahora con el color de un tomate radioactivo y ganarían la batalla limpiamente y justo cuando pienso que de verdad voy a desmayarme de vergüenza, la mesera llega y coloca frente a nosotros dos enormes tazas de humeante chocolate y una canastita con galletas de miel que me dan una excusa decente para mirar hacia otro lado.

-Solo estoy bromeando, Victor, relájate…- dice Yuri y yo me pregunto por qué no he aprovechado ese momento para hacer la declaración de amor que le debo a él dese hace un año-. Sé que no tengo tanta suerte y además, de verdad considero un logro enorme que hayas decidido tocar conmigo teniendo en cuenta que hace unas horas pensé que me odiabas…

-¿Por qué piensas algo así?- digo yo intentando volver a parecer un ser humano normal- ¿Por qué crees que te odio?

-No lo sé, eso me ha parecido desde que te ayudé a levantarte aquella vez que regresé de Alemania, la primera vez que te vi- dice Yuri sonriendo con dulzura, como si el recuerdo de aquella tarde de nieve fuera algo que se ha quedado a vivir dentro de él también-. Pensé que quizá eso te hacía sentir avergonzado, que quizá no querías recordar aquello y como yo formaba parte del recuerdo, era eso lo que te hacía querer evitarme…

-No es eso, Yuri…- digo yo y bebo un poco del chocolate de mi taza como si aquella sustancia dulce y cálida fuera en realidad un vaso del vodka que mi padre bebe para darse valor antes de tomar una decisión importante-. Es solo que… bueno… tú… perdona si parece ser que te evito, no es así, lo que sucede en realidad es que… bueno, Yuri, soy algo así como tu fan número uno en realidad y sé que dicho así suena algo vergonzoso pero… jamás he querido molestarte y por eso cada vez que aparecías frente a mí, bueno… no quería parecer un fan deslumbrado, no sé si me entiendas…

-Mi fan número uno…- dice Yuri y la luz ha regresado a sus pupilas marrones- ¿Eso quiere decir que no me odias?

-Odio es lo único que no podría sentir por ti- digo yo y en serio ¿por qué mi cerebro deja que mi corazón hable por los dos?

-Me alegra escuchar eso…- dice él poniendo su mano sobre la mía sin dejar de sonreír-. Creo entonces que nuestro dueto será un éxito de verdad, señor Nikiforov…

-Espero no decepcionarlo, señor Katsuki- digo yo reuniendo el valor necesario para mirarlo a los ojos-. De verdad no quiero arruinar esto, Yuri…

-No lo harás- dice él y su mano se retira de mi piel haciéndome extrañar aquel calor en seguida-. Te enseñaré la partitura de la canción que interpretaremos mañana en la tarde si no tienes inconveniente, por cierto ¿Cuáles son tus horarios de clase? He pensado en ensayar una hora diariamente, incluso los fines de semana, este dueto es importante para mí pero me ajustaré a tus horarios, sé que la gente suele decir que soy un perfeccionista de miedo pero la música es importante y sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo al respecto…

Yo asiento a las palabras de Yuri y de pronto, me doy cuenta de que jamás tuve que temer que nuestra plática declinara en un silencio incómodo. Porque las palabras entre Yuri y yo vienen y van de forma sencilla, los dos hablamos como si desde hace años fuéramos los dos mejores amigos del mundo y darme cuenta de lo fácil que es hablar con él me llena de felicidad. Porque eso significa que los dos hemos conectado sin tener que esforzarnos y a medida que Yuri me cuenta más de su vida, empezando por su viaje por Alemania, pasando por la historia de su familia que tiene un hotel de aguas termales en la ciudad o hasta quejarse de la enorme cantidad de deberes que el director de su tesis le ha dejado, me convenzo de que el Yuri real es mil veces más encantador que el Yuri de mis sueños.

Así que me descubro sonriendo mientras lo escucho, me gusta escucharlo hablar, hablar con él es mil veces mejor que mirarlo desde lejos y me pregunto por qué dejé que pasara tanto tiempo antes de poder atreverme a hablar con él ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿A qué le tenía miedo?

Ahora mismo no puedo responder a esas preguntas, simplemente sigo riendo de las anécdotas de Yuri y él me pregunta acerca de mi familia en Rusia y parece sinceramente interesado cuando le digo que mi padre era violinista también y que conquistó a mi madre componiendo canciones de amor para ella.

-Lo llevas en las venas- dice Yuri y yo asiento animadamente-. Tu padre te heredó el talento para conquistar al mundo entero con canciones de amor…

Me rio al escuchar aquello pero de pronto tengo ganas de preguntar _"¿Y eso te incluye a ti, Yuri?,_ pero mi cerebro parece funcionar decentemente por una vez en lo que va de la noche, así que simplemente sigo hablando de mis padres que parecen tan enamorados como el primer día en el que se conocieron y que son quienes me han hecho creer que el amor de verdad existe; hablo también de Georgi y de Mila y de muchas de nuestras aventuras en la secundaria; hablo de mil detalles banales de mi existencia que sin embargo parecen ser grandes historias para Yuri quien al igual que yo, parece haberse olvidado de pronto de la existencia de las horas y del reloj.

Varias tazas de chocolate después yo siento como si el universo hubiera colapsado a mi alrededor y descubro que esta dimensión en la que Yuri está cerca de mí es algo a lo que me he adaptado rápidamente y me pregunto si le pasa lo mismo a él, si también su corazón se siente feliz y tranquilo de estar conmigo, si él también siente que algo cálido ha empezado para los dos.

-Es tarde, Victor- dice él después de mirar su reloj-. Me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero mañana debo estar despierto muy temprano, debo asistir a una reunión importante…

-Y Phichit debe estar preocupado por ti-digo yo sin poder evitar sentir que aquella tarde duró demasiado poco a pesar de que las manecillas del reloj y las seis tazas de chocolate vacías sobre la mesa dicen lo contrario.

-Phichit no se preocupa por mí, él sabe que estoy seguro contigo- dice Yuri con una sonrisa divertida-. Además dudo que Phichit esté en casa, últimamente le ha dado por pasar muchas horas al lado de nuestro vecino ¿conoces a Seung Gil Lee? Bueno, creo que él y Phichit se traen algo pero no les digas que yo lo dije…

-Creo que el romance les ha dado fuerte a todos ¿no crees?- digo yo intentando que no se note que yo estoy incluido dentro del grupo de los seres que están completamente enamorados de alguien-. Chris también suele desapareces ahora más seguido que antes pero su lista de amantes es demasiado larga como para saber quién es el afortunado o afortunada ahora…

-Bueno, si Chris no estará esperándote ¿Te parece si caminamos lento a casa?- dice Yuri y yo asiento sin pensarlo a su propuesta-. No me gustaría que estés solo mucho tiempo…

Asiento una vez más a las palabras de Yuri y me levanto al mismo tiempo que él. Yuri deja un par de billetes sobre la mesa que son más que suficientes para pagar la cuenta del derroche de chocolate que bebimos y al salir del local que a esa hora está casi vacío, algo que me hace notar que es de verdad tarde, Yuri vuelve a ofrecerme su brazo y los dos comenzamos a caminar a mi casa que se ubica en los edificios de la residencia de estudiantes extranjeros que, para mi mala suerte, está demasiado cerca de la cafetería de la universidad.

Y a pesar de eso, mis pasos y los de Yuri son lentos, pausados, es como si ninguno de los dos y no solo yo, quisiéramos estar lejos del otro, no ahora que sabemos lo que es estar cerca. Y la noche helada no me parece tan fría de pronto y me pregunto cómo demonios voy a volver a ese mundo en el que Yuri Katsuki no camina cerca de mí y no se ríe conmigo hasta del más idiota de mis chistes.

-Te veré mañana- dice Yuri cuando los dos nos quedamos de pie frente a la puerta principal del edificio en el que he vivido el último año-. No llegues tarde…

-No lo haré- digo yo y me juro que esta vez llegare tres horas antes a mi primer ensayo con Yuri-. Buenas noches Yuri, gracias por acompañarme.

-Lo que sea por mi compañero en el crimen- dice él con una sonrisa brillante-. Duerme bien, Victor…

Yo asiento y él se queda un rato parado frente a mí, él observa mis ojos y siento que su mirada se desliza hasta mis labios pero seguramente me lo he imaginado todo porque segundos después, Yuri niega con la cabeza y se despide de mí con un movimiento de su mano al que yo respondo con un saludo igual mientras lo miro darse la media vuelta y alejarse de mí.

Suspiro profundamente, suspiro porque no puedo hacer otra cosa y cuando parece que la figura de Yuri se perderá definitivamente en la distancia, él voltea una vez más hacia atrás y me descubre mirándolo, así que me sonríe una vez más y después regresa su vista al frente haciendo que me olvide de sentirme como un estúpido porque ahora sé que él también quería verme hasta el último segundo posible y eso me hace suspirar otra vez y sospecho que esta noche acabaré con el aire a mi alrededor a fuerza de dramáticos y enamorados suspiros porque si es posible, me he vuelto a enamorar mil veces más de Yuri Katsuki durante estas horas y mañana que vuelva a verlo, seguramente me enamoraré mil veces más.

Sonrió con indulgencia ante mis pensamientos y empiezo a subir las escaleras con rumbo a mi habitación del tercer piso del edificio donde, después de pelearme un rato con la antigua cerradura de la puerta de entrada, la voz estridente de Chris me recibe así como un par de brazos que inmediatamente se aferran a mí para llevarme directamente al sillón de la pequeña salita de nuestra habitación.

-¿Y bien?- dice Chris sentándose frente a mí- ¿Cómo estuvo todo? No me preguntes cómo lo supe pero la escuela en pleno murmura que tuviste una cita con Yuri Katsuki, todos dijeron que los dos se besaron mientras estaba tirados en el suelo y eso es algo que no creo en definitiva porque sigues vivo… Vitya… ¿Qué demonios pasó?

-¿Por qué nuestros compañeros son tan idiotas?- digo yo con una sonrisa de total felicidad que me hace abrazarme a una de las almohadas del sillón.

-¿Sí se besaron?- dice Chris batiendo palmas- ¡Cuéntame todo, ahora!

-No quiero…- digo yo riendo divertido.

-¿Por qué no?- dice él con gesto confundido- ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

-Lo sé pero no quiero…- digo yo riendo alegremente- Chris ¿Quieres ser mi padrino? Creo que me voy a casar con Yuri Katsuki…

-Eso has creído desde siempre- dice mi amigo empezando a desesperarse-. Incluso empezaste a buscar sus trajes de bodas en internet…

-Pero ahora es real, Chris- digo yo con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Él sabe quién soy, él siente mi música Chris y… Chris… Yuri es genial, Yuri es… es hermoso… ¡Él es hermoso de verdad!

-Nikiforov, cuéntame algo que no me hayas dicho un millón de veces- dice Chris mirándome de forma amenazadora-. Ahora, al menos responde a mis preguntas con un sí o un no, ¿ok?

-Ok…- digo yo porque me siento demasiado feliz como para seguir torturando a Giacometti.

-¿Tú y Yuri se besaron?

-No…

-¿Es cierto que ganaste la audición, de verdad tocarás con Yuri en su graduación?

-Sí…

-¿Y por eso te invitó a una cita?

-No…

-Pero… los chicos de mi clase de danza dijeron que los habían visto riendo y hablando animadamente mientras terminaban con todo el chocolate de la cafetería ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí…

-Entonces sí fue una cita, Victor, aunque te niegues a llamarle así fue una cita. Ok, primera duda despejada, ahora… ¿Yuri te dio algún indicio de que tú le gustas como algo más que su acompañante en el dueto?

-Sí… no… no lo sé…

-Victor…

-Me dijo que soy guapo- digo yo sin poder ajustarme a contar mi historia en solo afirmativos y negativos de una silaba.

-¿Algo más?- dice Chris y de pronto me digo que el gurú del coqueteo y nuevo miembro del escuadrón del amor está llevando a cabo una investigación seria con mi historia.

-Me acompañó a casa, me dejó tomarlo del brazo, creyó que tú eras mi novio, estaba preocupado por eso…- digo yo con los ojos llenos de emoción-. Cuando se despidió de mí él miró mis labios, Chris… ¿eso significa algo?

-Victor Nikiforov…- dice mi amigo con una sonrisa traviesa que de algún modo está también llena de un orgullo maternal que no entiendo-. Ok, ok… no te levantes ¿estás bien sentado en tu lugar?

-¿Estás bien Chris?- digo yo porque de pronto mi amigo me mira como quien contempla a un ídolo.

-Sí, sí es solo que no puedo creerlo…- dice Chris riendo divertido-. Amigo mío, la torpeza ha triunfado…

-¿Qué?- digo yo sin entender nada de nada.

-¡Victor, es obvio que le gustas a Yuri Katsuki!- dice mi amigo y esas palabras se clavan en mi pecho con fuerza- ¡Y es obvio que es un torpe como tú! ¡Dios! Si yo hubiera estado ahí, les habría dicho que en vez de reír tontamente podrían haberse besado toda la noche…

-¡Christophe!- digo yo lanzándole la almohada a Chris-. No digas tonterías, Yuri es así de amable con todo mundo. Ok, quizá exageré un poco con lo de nuestra boda pero… estoy feliz ¿no lo ves? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz con lo que ha sucedido?

-Porque podrías tener más, podrías tener tu sueño hecho realidad- dice Chris con una sonrisa llena de ánimo-. Victor… ¿Cuándo volverás a verlo?

-Mañana…- digo yo y la sonrisa vuelve a mis labios de forma inmediata ante esa sola idea-. Vamos a ensayar una hora todos los días, voy a verlo diario Chris, voy a estar con él todos los días…

-Muy bien, necesitamos un plan de acción- dice mi amigo-. Esta es tu oportunidad, debemos hacer que el hombre se enamore de ti completamente, claro, si eso es posible porque creo intuir que él es la misma clase de persona que se enamoró a primera vista de alguien a quien conoció sobre la nieve ¿No crees?

-No lo sé, Chris- digo yo sonriendo con tranquilidad-. Y no te preocupes, no necesito un plan. Solo quiero estar a su lado ¿no lo ves? Lo que pase o no pase es un misterio y me gustaría descubrirlo a mí, así que dejemos que todo suceda…

-¿Y si nada sucede?- dice Chris con algo de aprehensión.

-Sucederá…- digo yo sin saber de dónde viene toda esa tranquilidad zen ante mi destino-. Ya ha pasado mucho ¿no crees? Mamá suele decir que lo que está destinado a ser, será…

-¿Y tú y Yuri Katsuki son algo que está destinado a ser?- dice mi amigo con algo de escepticismo.

-Sí…- digo yo riendo divertido-. De no serlo, aquel día bajo la nieve jamás habría existido ¿no crees?

-Creo que estás loco, Vitya- dice Chris pero al final de cuentas se sienta al lado mío suspirando dramáticamente-. Eres un romántico sin esperanza pero te apoyo, ve por él, tigre…

Me río de las palabras de Chris y de pronto me arrepiento de haber dejado que se sentara al lado mío porque mi amigo empieza a molestarme para sonsacarme más detalles de la tarde que pasé con Yuri pero de verdad no le diré nada, o al menos no algo substancial porque sé que él jamás podrá entenderlo, hay algunas cosas que yo tampoco entiendo ahora. No entiendo por ejemplo, por qué los ojos de Yuri me han recordado por tanto tiempo, no entiendo por qué Yuri Katsuki ríe tanto al estar cerca de mí. Tampoco entiendo por qué mi corazón se siente ahora mil veces más grande y lleno de esperanza y tampoco entiendo por qué me siento tan tranquilo al pensar en el futuro.

O quizá esa pequeña parte sí pueda entenderla: me siento tranquilo porque Yuri estará en él, en mi futuro y porque por primera vez siento que esta historia de amor que antes era solamente un sueño, es ahora la primera línea de una historia que quizá haya empezado a escribirse para no terminar en mucho, mucho tiempo, y aunque quizá por la mañana volveré a sentirme inquieto, no dejo que la ansiedad de lo que no sé me robe mi felicidad. Porque esta felicidad es mía, profunda e incorruptiblemente mía y quiero aferrarme a ella toda la noche, quiero aferrarme a ella todo lo que pueda o hasta que Yuri y yo volvamos a encontrarnos mañana y yo vuelva a sentirme dueño de toda la dicha del mundo mundial…

* * *

 **NDA: Gracias por todo el amor que le están dando a esta historia¡ Creo que por ello practicamente stá escribiendose sola :) Nos leemos muy pronto¡ :D**


	4. Preservativos, caballeros,un dueto

**Capítulo 4. Preservativos, caballeros, un dueto y un corazón roto.**

Mi teléfono suena de forma insistente y tengo ganas de lanzarlo a la pared porque no quería despertar, no cuando había estado soñando con Yuri Katsuki, con Yuri Katsuki sonriéndome, con Yuri Katsuki permitiéndome caminar a su lado.

Espera. No. No fue un sueño.

Ese pensamiento me hace saltar de la cama y tomo mi teléfono sintiendo que soy un hombre nuevo o al menos un hombre que no teme despertar aquella mañana porque sin duda alguna ese día será el primero de los muchos que pasaré al lado de Yuri Katsuki y no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado al sentir que he despertado a una nueva vida. Miro mi teléfono sin poder evitar sonreír como idiota y me doy cuenta de que el ruido que me ha despertado no es el sonido de mi alarma sino una llamada del escuadrón del amor al que ayer no le conté nada acerca de mi cita con Yuri pero creo intuir de forma inequívoca que alguien-Chris se puso en contacto con ellos para contarles todos los detalles de mi primer encuentro con Yuri.

Así pues, sintiendo que estoy a punto de enfrentarme a un regaño gigante por parte de Mila Bavicheva aprieto el botón de contestar y llevo el teléfono a mi oído que tiembla cuando escucho la estridente voz de mi amiga rusa que casi hace que mi tímpano reviente a causa de los gritos que esa chica está dedicándome:

-¡Victor Nikiforov! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo es posible que tengamos que enterarnos por otras personas que tu historia de amor es real por fin? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos a mí y a Georgi al margen de todo? ¡Tuviste una cita con Yuri! ¡Chris dice que probablemente lo besaste y que no quieres contarle! Victor, exijo una explicación ahora mismo, Georgi no quiere hablar, está llorando…

-¿Por qué demonios está llorando Georgi?- digo yo un poco aturdido por el discurso que mi amiga ha pronunciado una velocidad demoniaca.

-¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo, insensible muchacho?- dice Mila y me digo que tanto drama debe ser dañino para comenzar una mañana tan bella como aquella-. Georgi y yo estuvimos esperando esto prácticamente desde que nos contaste que habías conocido a un chico guapo en Japón y ahora es como si quisieras que nadie sepa algo al respecto de tu felicidad ¿Por qué, Vitya? ¿Crees que Georgi y yo nos vamos a burlar de ti? Podemos burlarnos de ti en muchas otras cosas pero no de esto, sabemos que Yuri es importante para ti…

-Ok, ok…- digo yo sintiéndome un poco culpable-. Espera, eso no explica por qué Georgi está llorando…

-Anya y él rompieron ayer- dice Mila y algo en mi corazón duele un poco al pensar en lo mal que debe estarla pasando Georgi tomando en cuenta que en verdad es un rey del drama cuando quiere serlo-. Está demasiado sensible, dice que es injusto que incluso tú le niegues la posibilidad de ser testigo de una historia de amor que no termine en tragedia…

-Mila…- digo yo sintiéndome extraño-. No es que quiera dejarlos fuera de esto, es que… es que simplemente estaba demasiado feliz para pensar en algo, ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre completo después de lo que pasó con Yuri, mucho menos recordaba cómo usar un teléfono, lo siento. Dile a Georgi que lo siento y que Anya es una idiota…

-Georgi te está escuchando y por cierto tu comentario hacia Anya no lo hizo sentir mejor- dice mi amiga con voz más queda lo que me hace notar que mis disculpas funcionaron un poco-. Escucha Vitya, creo que solo estoy exagerando, ya sabes, tanto drama es contagioso…

-¿En serio?- digo yo sin poder evitar sonreír-. Por un momento me asustaste, había olvidado que a veces sueles ser una vieja bruja cuando te sientes dejada de lado…

-Me preocupo por ti, malagradecido- dice mi amiga con calma-. Y bueno ¿Me vas a contar todo ahora? ¿Es cierto que tuviste una cita con Yuri? ¿Qué sucedió? Chris dice que es más que evidente que le gustas y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los dos sean la pareja más terriblemente adorable de la universidad de Hasetsu…

-Chris está exagerando- digo yo suspirando al recordar la tarde anterior-. Solo platiqué con Yuri unas cuantas horas en la cafetería y todo el mundo piensa que él y yo vamos a casarnos o algo como eso y no es así, es…

-¿Y tú también crees eso? ¿Crees que tu boda con Yuri es más posible ahora que antes? - dice Mila riendo alegremente-. Victor, claro que todo el mundo cree que Yuri y tú van a casarse ¿Por qué no lo ves? Si la gente ha empezado a pensar esas cosas es porque estoy segura de que Yuri no había hecho antes lo que hizo contigo y es así porque de verdad creo que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse a ti…

Me quedo callado al escuchar esas palabras y me digo que es verdad, que yo jamás había visto a Yuri actuando del modo en el que actuó conmigo, que ni siquiera con Phichit Chulanont Yuri había hecho lo que hizo conmigo. Sí, quizá sea pretencioso pensar para mí mismo que de algún modo soy especial para Yuri pero ¿Y si lo soy? Porque Mila no deja de decirlo mientras le cuento más detalles de la tarde que viví con Yuri y descubro que quizá no he aceptado eso que dice mi amiga porque tengo miedo, porque me da miedo saber que tengo una posibilidad de hacer mi sueño real. Y es que es de un modo aterrador el pensar que de verdad Yuri Katsuki pueda sentir por mí todo eso que yo he sentido por él desde el primer momento en el que lo vi.

-Sé que estás asustado, pero nada entre los dos pasará si tú no haces que pase- dice Mila con ese tono erudito con el que suele aconsejarme-. Sé que le dijiste a Chris que solo quieres dejar que las cosas sucedan a su ritmo y tampoco estoy diciéndote que hagas cosas por hacer, pero Vitya, si tienes una oportunidad de estar con Yuri del modo en el que siempre has querido estar con él, no la dejes ir, no tengas miedo…

-No te preocupes, Mila, no voy a echar a perder esto- digo yo con profunda convicción-. Es solo que siento que al lado de Yuri no debo apresurar nada, creo que él es tan tímido como yo y…

-¿Tímido?- dice mi amiga con una risita de suficiencia-. El hombre prácticamente arreglo todo para estar a tu lado durante el tiempo que le queda en la universidad y lo llamas tímido… Vitya, escucha esto y grábatelo bien en esa cabezota tuya: eres especial para Yuri Katsuki…

-Lo sé, él me lo dijo- digo yo sintiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojan al decir algo así en voz alta-. Sé que él piensa que mi música es especial…

-Ahí vas de nuevo, Vitya- dice Mila y noto que el tono exasperado que siempre indica que ella está punto de gritar vuelve a su voz-. No me refiero solamente a tu música, no es solo eso. Tú eres especial para Yuri como Victor Nikiforov y creo que debes empezar a creerlo, aunque si nada de lo que diga yo te convence ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él directamente?

-¡No haré eso, Mila!- digo yo realmente asustado ante la sola posibilidad de presentarme ante Yuri Katsuki para preguntarle: " _Hey, Yuri, las encuestas dicen que Victor Nikiforov es sumamente especial para ti y que te casarás con él algún día ¿es cierto? ¿Debo empezar a buscar mi traje de bodas?"_ No, definitivamente yo no soy el tipo de persona que pueda preguntarle algo así.

-¿Por qué no?- dice mi amiga riendo divertida al escuchar el pánico de mi voz-. No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora mismo pero si llega la oportunidad de preguntarle, no la dejes pasar ¿me lo prometes? Solo quiero que seas feliz, Vitya, solo quiero asegurarme de que hagas real ese sueño que quieres hacer real…

-Te preocupas tanto como mi madre- digo yo riendo alegremente-. Hace días me llamó para preguntarme si ya tenía un novio y a pesar de que le dije que no, terminó dándome "la charla" otra vez…

-Bueno, no nos puedes culpar por preocuparnos por ti- dice Mila-. Por cierto ¿Le pusiste atención a tu madre? Si Yuri se pone físico contigo espero que estés preparado para eso. Varios chicos de la compañía dicen que a veces las cosas que suceden entre dos hombres son un tanto peliagudas al principio… ¿Qué te gustaría a ti? ¿Arriba o abajo? Si eliges abajo asegúrate de que Yuri sea cuidadoso contigo, no olvides el lubricante Vitya, mucho lubricante y Yuri debe estimular correctamente tu…

-¡Mila!- digo yo con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la sola idea de imaginarme la posibilidad de estar con Yuri en una situación así.

-¿Qué?- dice ella con aire ofendido porque interrumpí su catedra de… de esas cosas-. Un chico siempre debe estar preparado para esas situaciones. Ya hablé con Chris y me juró que más tarde te enseñará algunos trucos útiles con los preservativos, es de suma importancia que sepas usarlos ya que por más que te guste una persona y por más que confíes en ella, nunca estás realmente seguro de la clase de cosas que ha hecho ni en dónde ha metido su…

-Ok, Mila Bavicheva, ya basta…- digo yo sintiéndome realmente avergonzado-. Sé cómo usar un preservativo así que no te preocupes por mí, y no te adelantes tanto a los eventos ¡Por dios! Serías la mejor amiga de todas las personas que están diciendo que Yuri y yo casi lo hacemos sobre la nieve ayer…

-¡Esto es importante, Nikiforov!- dice ella riendo alegremente-. Sé que sabes usar un preservativo pero no de la forma sexy. Chris me contó que tiene un truco con la boca que…

-Mila, es tarde debo irme- digo yo sin gana alguna de seguir escuchando a mi amiga y sus lecciones acerca de las cosas que ella cree importantes-. Dile a Georgi que estoy bien, que mi historia de amor no es una historia de amor todavía aunque todo mundo diga lo contrario y que Anya no lo merece, que jamás va a merecerlo…

-Ok, dejaré de molestarte pero si te surge alguna duda no temas y llámame. Tienes que concederme al menos que yo tengo un poco más de experiencia en cosas de chicos de la que tienes tú así que, mi pequeño Vitya, no dejes ir a tu Yuri ¿vale? Muéstrale bien que los rusos podemos soportar el frío del invierno porque sabemos cómo hacer entrar en calor a alguien…- dice ella y yo suspiro sabiendo que algunas cosas en la amistad son verdaderamente exasperantes pero sé que mi amiga no está haciendo esto por molestarme solamente, que ella de verdad se preocupa por mí.

-Al menos por lo que queda del año él y yo estaremos juntos así que no, no es posible para mi dejarlo ir- digo yo volviendo a sentirme emocionado, obviando la parte del talento ruso para hacer entrar en calor a alguien-. Así que Mila, deja de preocuparte por mí ¿vale? ¡Ah! Y espero que tú y Chris dejen de hablar de mí a mis espaldas, yo sabía que era una idea muy mala presentarlos.

-Si estás insinuando que Chris, Georgi y yo tenemos un grupo de chat en el que hablamos de ti y de los avances de tu historia de amor no, no es así- dice Mila y yo pongo los ojos en blanco- ¿Quieres que te agregue? Hablo en serio cuando digo que Chris conoce muchos trucos interesantes con los…

-Adiós Mila, consuela a Georgi, él te necesita más que yo ahora- le digo con voz cansada-. Te quiero, no me vuelvas a llamar hasta navidad…

Presiono el botón de terminar llamada y suspiro realmente avergonzado por todas las cosas que mi amiga ha dicho con respecto a mí. Sí, sé que más allá de las bromas ella de verdad está interesada en mi historia con Yuri pero realmente yo jamás había imaginado que entre los dos, es decir, que entre Yuri y yo pudiera pasar algo así, algo tan… tan del estilo de Chris. Y es que creo que en mi imaginación no había más lugar que para las fantasías del primer encuentro o las del primer beso pero jamás había pensado en Yuri de ese modo, es decir en Yuri involucrado conmigo en algo como… pues… algo como una situación donde… donde sus manos y mis manos y su boca y… bueno, cosas donde sea necesario usar un preservativo y… ¡Oh por dios, no, no puedo pensar eso de Yuri!

No, no es que quiera presumir de inocencia pero hasta hace algunos días para mí era imposible hasta la posibilidad de hablar con Yuri y creo que precisamente por eso mi mente y mi cuerpo jamás se atrevieron a desear ir más allá y de pronto me preguntó por qué demonios estoy pensando en si algo así será posible, en si en algún momento de mi vida Yuri y yo desearemos compartir algo más que música, algo más que risas, algo más que…

Ok, ok, calma Victor Nikiforov. En este momento ni siquiera tengo la posibilidad de besarlo y con eso, con un beso, con ello sí he soñado hasta el cansancio y si sucede sería como acceder a uno de mis más hermosos sueños. Pero eso no pasará, al menos no de forma inmediata y me pregunto ahora si en verdad podré lograr dejar que las cosas sucedan a su ritmo o si terminaré haciendo una tontería alentada por las palabras de mis amigos o por mis propios deseos de estar cerca de Yuri de mil modos distintos.

Suspiro con aire cansado mientras me levanto de la cama y me preguntó por qué ayer en la noche todo parecía claro y fácil, me pregunto por qué ahora me siento tan asustado y confundido si bien sé que Yuri Katsuki será una vez más atento y amable conmigo y una voz en mi cabeza me dice que quizá sea por eso, porque muy en el fondo de mi ser anhelo algo más que amabilidad, que en verdad anhelo poder ser otra cosa en los ojos de Yuri, que quiero ser para él la posibilidad de descubrir a su lado todo eso que no he podido descubrir con alguien más.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar otra vez y me rio sin poder evitarlo, agradeciendo de algún modo que ese sonido interrumpiera el torrente de pensamientos idiotas que estaba teniendo. Debe ser Mila una vez más, esa chica siempre ha odiado que la deje a la mitad de una discusión y apuesto a que estos minutos le bastaron para darme un argumento final que me deje sin replica y que la haga sentir que sin duda alguna ella ha ganado la discusión, así que sin ver la pantalla de mi teléfono contesto una vez más y antes de que ella pueda decir algo yo me escucho diciendo:

-Ya te dije que por el momento no necesito saber cómo poner un preservativo con la boca porque yo jamás…

-¿Victor?- dice una voz que suena exactamente como la voz de Yuri Katsuki y juro que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo ha subido a mi cara que se siente extremadamente caliente y deseo que el mundo se termine ahora mismo porque sé que no podré vivir con esta vergüenza el resto de mi vida.

-¿Yuri?- digo yo idiotamente y quito el teléfono de mi oído rápidamente para ver que en efecto, la persona que está llamándome no es Mil Bavicheva y ¿alguien me puede matar ya, por favor?

-Lo siento ¿llamo en mal momento?- dice él y sé por el tono de voz que está usando que él se siente tan avergonzado como yo por lo que he dicho.

-No, no…- digo yo sin saber qué más hacer-. Pensé que… lo que pasa es que… bueno, la verdad es que yo estaba hablando con… perdona Yuri, pensé que eras otra persona.

-¿Interrumpí algo importante?- dice Yuri y puedo notar que su voz se tiñe de tristeza y me siento como un idiota porque él debe estar pensando mil y un cosas equivocadas acerca de mí-. Sé que es muy temprano para llamar pero yo, bueno… solo quería… solo quería escuchar tu voz y…

Mi corazón se detiene de forma abrupta al escuchar esas palabras y me digo que definitivamente tengo que borrar la tristeza de su voz.

-¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Mila, la chica de la que te hablé ayer?- digo yo antes de que la vergüenza termine matándome-. Me llamó hace poco para hablar de cosas sin sentido conmigo, la verdad a veces no entiendo cómo terminamos hablando de cosas así, sé que nuestro último tema de conversación es realmente vergonzoso, pero precisamente por eso le colgué y cuando tú llamaste pensé que eras ella porque Mila odia que le cuelgue antes de que la discusión termine y bueno…

-¡Oh, ya entiendo!- dice Yuri y noto que la tristeza se va de su voz y eso me hace feliz a mí también-. A veces Phichit y yo también terminamos hablando de las cosas más absurdas del universo…

-Por eso no interrumpes nada, Yuri, de hecho, me has salvado otra vez – digo yo sin poder evitar sentir mariposas en mi estómago cuando me doy cuenta de que Yuri Katsuki me ha llamado simplemente porque quería escuchar mi voz.

-Ya lo sabes, soy tu caballero de brillante armadura, siempre a su servicio, mi señor- dice Yuri y ríe nerviosamente después de pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Me dejas invitarte a desayunar como muestra de mi agradecimiento, caballero?- digo yo y por un momento no puedo creer que de verdad esté coqueteando de este modo descarado del que Chris estaría orgulloso con nada más y nada menos que mi sueño de amor de la universidad.

-¿De verdad?- dice Yuri y no puedo creer que él no crea que en verdad estoy invitándolo a desayunar conmigo.

-Solo si no tienes planes, es decir, quizá tú tengas que hacer algo ahora…

-La reunión de la mañana se pospuso para medio día así que no, mi primera clase es a las diez entonces…

-Te veo en la cafetería en media hora- digo yo con ganas de ponerme a bailar- ¿Está bien?

-Está bien, Victor- dice Yuri y puedo inferir por el tono de su voz que está sonriendo, sonriendo quizá del mismo modo en el que yo lo hago-. Te veo en media hora, ten cuidado al caminar por la calle, sigue lloviendo…

-¿Insinúas que voy a caerme?- digo yo riendo alegremente.

-No… pero si vas a caerte es mejor que esté ahí para atraparte ¿no crees?- dice él y yo siento que me derretiré de un momento a otro si seguimos tonteando así-. Cambio de planes, mi señor, estaré fuera de tu casa en veinte minutos.

-Ok, Yuri…- digo yo sin dejar de reír-. Aunque deberías dejar de cuidarme así, voy a acostumbrarme…

-Eso estaría bien…- dice Yuri con un suspiro profundo que me hace sentir escalofríos-. Así no tendré miedo de que te canses de mí…

-Eres tú quien se va a cansar de atraparme algún día- digo yo con voz queda.

-No lo creo, Victor- dice él también con seriedad-. No creo que exista alguien que pueda cansarse de vivir un sueño hecho realidad…

-Mil puntos para el caballero de la armadura brillante- digo yo y Yuri ríe del otro lado de la línea al escuchar mis palabras.

-Te veré en un rato…- dice él cuando deja de reír.

-Veinte minutos- digo yo.

-Veinte minutos…- dice él y termina la llamada mientras yo me dejó caer en mi cama con la sensación de que sigo soñando pero no es así, no estoy soñando, dios ¡De verdad no estoy soñando!

Ese pensamiento dibuja en mis labios una sonrisa estúpida y cuando volteo a la puerta de mi habitación me doy cuenta de que un suizo loco de remate me observa con una sonrisa maldita en sus labios, cosa que me advierte que alguien-Chris estuvo ahí todo el tiempo escuchando mi llamada.

-¿Tienes otra _"no cita"_ con Yuri Katsuki?- dice Chris y se acerca a mí lentamente como una serpiente venenosa a punto de atacar a su inofensiva víctima-. Porque si eso no es una cita y si lo que escuché no fue un descarado coqueteo entre los dos chicos más estúpidamente torpes de la universidad de Hasetsu no sé qué fue…

-Solo vamos a desayunar- digo yo y me pregunto en qué momento de mi vida pensé que Chris era una buena opción para ser mi mejor amigo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas la lección de preservativos?- dice Chris y yo suspiro con cansancio-. A este paso tú y Yuri Katsuki necesitarán una habitación para antes del mediodía…

-¡Vete al diablo, Chris!- digo yo levantándome de la cama para evitar ver a mi amigo- ¿No me puedes dejar en paz al menos por hoy? Yuri y yo solo vamos a desayunar, ya te lo dije…

-Claro, claro, "desayunar", así le llaman al sexo salvaje los chicos de ahora- dice Chris y yo me doy la vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada-. Ok, ok, los chicos normales, no los románticos sin esperanza como tú y Yuri Katsuki ¡Dios, Vitya! El amor correspondido te ha puesto insoportable…

-Tienes tres segundos para desaparecer, Giacometti- digo yo con la mirada más desafiante que puedo poner en los ojos-. Sal de aquí, ahora…

-Como usted ordene, mi señor- dice él y yo me sonrojo violentamente al escuchar esas palabras en sus labios-. Creo que Yuri Katsuki tiene una adicción al galanteo de la edad media ¿No crees?

Sin pensarlo más, tomo uno de mis libros de historia musical y se lo lanzo a Chris quien lo evita de forma grácil y se aleja riéndose a carcajadas de mi habitación mientras yo me digo que ya tendré la oportunidad de envenenar a Christophe Giacometti cuando regrese a casa por la noche pero aquel pensamiento de venganza se desvanece cuando recuerdo que tengo que vestirme porque Yuri Katsuki estará fuera de mi casa en veinte minutos y ante la feliz perspectiva de verlo antes de lo esperado aquel día, la verdad es que Chris puede decir lo que le venga en gana decir de mí…

* * *

Caigo, estoy cayendo lentamente sin poder evitarlo pero esta vez no es el suelo el que me recibirá porque siento que estoy descendiendo de algún cielo a una velocidad inimaginable pero en realidad, esto es más que una caída, es como si por medio de la canción que Yuri está tocando ahora estuviera flotando, como si cada nota mantuviera a mi cuerpo volando en un cielo muy alto, volando lejos de aquí, volando con Yuri quien toca a mi lado totalmente ajeno a mí.

Sus dedos están contando una historia sobre las teclas del piano, una historia que yo soy capaz de seguir. Las notas son rápidas, se siguen la una a la otra como si al principio de la canción Yuri estuviera tocando solo, completamente solo, como si esa canción fuera un reflejo de la soledad más profunda de un corazón, de esa soledad de la que las personas no hablan jamás, de esa soledad que es parte de uno mismo la vida entera. Y sé que Yuri me está contando eso a mí porque de algún modo soy yo el único que puede entenderlo.

Pero no, la música no tiene un lado racional, la música es emoción pura vuelta sonido y sé que este es el dueto al que Yuri y yo pertenecemos, el que los dos tocaremos juntos porque sin decirme nada yo sé muy bien dónde es el lugar donde mi violín se unirá a las notas que Yuri produce en el piano. Él ni siquiera me ha mostrado la partitura para mi parte del dueto pero mi alma que entiende mejor de música que yo mismo, sabe dónde habrá que acompañar a Yuri, ella sabe dónde sus notas y las mías se unirán para darle vida a una pieza musical irrepetible, inigualable.

Y sé que es así porque la historia que cuenta esa canción es la historia de una persona que se ha cansado de crear sola, de una persona que de pronto entiende que soñar un sueño como el que Yuri sueña, que vivir ese sueño musical es más fácil de realizar si se sueña entre dos.

Y es entonces cuando la realidad me golpea, cuando las notas de la canción se cuelan en mí invitándome a unirme a ellas y ciento la creciente necesidad de correr a mi violín para sacarlo de su funda y responderle al piano de Yuri que nunca más tendrá que volver a tocar una canción en soledad, pero no lo hago.

Simplemente dejo que el piano siga contando su historia. Dejo que el piano me hable de un niño que siempre amó la música, de un niño que dejó de sentirse solo cuando descubrió la magia que había en sus dedos al encontrarse con un piano, dejo que la historia de Yuri, esa historia que él jamás le ha contado a nadie se cuele en mí.

Así que me dejo llevar por la música, dejo que la canción me eleve, dejo que mi respiración se pierda en cada silencio y que mi corazón recupere su incesante latido al ritmo de las corcheas con las que Yuri corre a mí, a mí o a la persona que lo acompañará en el dueto, a esa persona que el piano llama para que la música de mis cuerdas pueda hacer el amor con esa melodía y entonces mis mejillas se sonrojan porque de pronto descubro que es cierto, que la canción de Yuri es una canción de amor.

Y él quiere que sea parte de eso y sus ojos marrones se quedan perdidos en los míos y sonríe, sonríe porque él sabe que he entendido todo sin necesidad de engorrosas explicaciones y yo le sonrío de vuelta porque de verdad no hay nada más qué decir. Ese es nuestro dueto y encuentro un dulce placer estallando dentro de mi mente al pronunciar la palabra _"nuestro"._

Es en ese justo instante donde la melodía de Yuri se detiene con una última nota que se queda perdida en el aire como tres puntos suspensivos, como si aquella última nota les dijera a todos los demás que el amor del que habla la canción es esa clase de amor que no se termina en el silencio sino que se abre paso a través de él para llenarlo una vez más con el sonido de nuestro dueto y me digo entonces que si Yuri y yo seremos los que produciremos esa música también los dos seremos amor.

Sonrió, no puedo evitar sonreír con ese pensamiento y Yuri también sonríe y mira mis ojos sabiendo que lo he entendido perfectamente pero aun así él me mira un largo rato antes de pronunciar una explicación a la pieza maestra que sin duda es su creación, que sin duda ha venido de lo más profundo de él, que sin duda dejará a todo el mundo con la boca abierta y con el corazón dispuesto a rendirse ante él como me ha pasado a mí en este momento.

Porque la música de Yuri te hace sentir que vuelas, te transporta a donde él quiere que vayas y yo siento que en el silencio he dejado de flotar pero también sé, que en el momento en el que Yuri vuelva a tocar su canción yo volaré de nuevo y no me importará caer, caer y caer una vez más en ese encanto musical con el que él puede envolverte con el solo resonar de su piano.

-¿Qué opinas, Victor? ¿Te gusta nuestro dueto?- dice él con una sonrisa nerviosa que de verdad hace que me enamore por quinceava vez de él en lo que va del día-. Sé que aun debo corregir algunos detalles pero…

-La humildad no le va bien a los genios como tú- digo con una sonrisa brillante que hace que las mejillas de Yuri se llenen de rubor- ¿De verdad quieres que arruine esta canción con el sonido de mi violín? Yuri, lo que acabas de tocar es mágico…

-Gracias, Victor…- dice él mirando sus manos y me doy cuenta de que para alguien a quien siempre han alabado, Yuri encuentra sumamente difícil aceptar un cumplido-. Pensaba cambiar la canción si no te gustaba a ti, pero tenía la esperanza de que te atrapara como me atrapó a mí…

-¿Y por qué no iba a gustarme?- digo yo realmente sorprendido por aquella declaración.

-Creo que al principio es una canción egoísta, una canción que no deja entrar a nadie a ella…- dice Yuri con la mirada perdida en la distancia-. La maestra Minako me hizo corregir la primera parte muchas veces, me dijo que si seguía tocando así no podría haber un puente que pudiera hacer que alguien se uniera a mí y eso no era lo que quería yo, esta canción es un dueto, es una canción para dos…

-Lo sé- digo yo con una sonrisa suave-. Es como si al principio de la canción estuvieras defendiendo tu música, como si no quisieras que nadie más la escuchara, como si te estuvierais escondiendo en las notas y después, después algo cambia… es como si descubrieras a alguien en la distancia, como si esa persona que está destinada a tocar contigo te hubiese encontrado en un lugar al que pensaste que nadie llegaría jamás y entonces dejas de temer y dejas que esa apersona pase, dejas que él te abrace y tú te aferras a él sin miedo y entonces, al final de todo, los dos están bailando una canción de amor en frente de todo el universo y por primera vez en tu vida no temes que el universo vea que has encontrado a alguien que te hace sentir amor, no temes que el universo te arrebate lo que has encontrado porque algunos encuentros están destinados a no dejar de ser. Porque tu canción habla de ti y de tu encuentro con el amor ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Yuri me miran fijamente, tan fijamente que por un momento temo que él me diga que tengo la idea equivocada acerca de su composición pero no dice nada. Simplemente me observa en silencio como si estuviera pensando en que he entendido algo que él pensó nadie podría llegar a entender. Y yo me pregunto de dónde han venido mis palabras y por qué las he dicho en voz alta.

Yuri sonríe después de un largo rato y suspira como si mis palabras hubieran removido en él una vieja herida que jamás pensé que alguien como él tuviera pero al parecer es así. Y me siento tonto de pronto, me siento insensible al haber dicho aquellas palabras a la ligera y me digo que el Yuri que está frente a mí ahora no es el mismo muchacho de risa fácil y ademanes calmos que desayunó conmigo en la mañana. Porque este Yuri tiene una herida muy honda que duele en su pecho y me pregunto por qué creí que alguien como él no había sufrido jamás, pero ahora es evidente que algo debió sucederle, que él debió sentir mucha tristeza en el pasado pero no me siento con el derecho a preguntarle acerca de eso.

Hay algunas heridas de las que la gente no habla por una razón muy buena y sé que la herida de Yuri es algo así, algo que a pesar de haber sanado siempre dolerá, algo que a pesar de haber cicatrizado arderá dentro de él sin que él pueda evitarlo.

-Eres muy bueno leyendo la historia de las canciones- dice Yuri con una sonrisa triste que a pesar del dolor, hace que su rostro se vuelva aún más hermoso-. Has adivinado la historia detrás de ella sin ningún problema…

-Lamento si hablé a la ligera, Yuri- digo yo sintiendo un poco de vergüenza-. No quería hacerte sentir así…

-¿Cómo?

-Triste, estás triste ahora…- digo yo sin poder evitar que mi voz salga llena de tristeza también.

-Tú también suenas triste ahora…- dice él negando con la cabeza al tiempo que cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente como si quisiera que el dolor que lo habita se fuera de nuevo, como si él fuera una clase de domador que toda su vida ha luchado con una bestia que siempre está al ataque, una bestia que vive en su interior y que desde su interior le hace daño.

-Es que no me gusta verte así…- digo yo y él sonríe con dulzura, acelerando los latidos de mi corazón.

-Algunas cosas son inevitables, Victor- dice él intentando sonreír abiertamente una vez más-. Creo que solo me ha sorprendido que hayas visto en mí o escuchado en mí lo que nadie más había visto y escuchado hasta ahora.

-Lamento haberte recordado algo que no querías recordar…

-No es eso, es solo que…- dice él como si estuviera poniendo en orden sus ideas-. Es que a veces olvido que el miedo y el dolor que sentí cuando… cuando todo pasó fue algo real. A veces me gusta pretender que solo fue un sueño pero no lo fue, no lo fue y tengo que vivir con ello…

-¿Quieres contarme que pasó?- digo yo sintiendo miedo de la respuesta que Yuri pueda darme, sintiendo que debo acercarme más a él, sintiendo que debo sostenerlo de algún modo para que el dolor no lo destruya, para que el dolor no lo atrape y lo aísle de todos como seguramente lo hizo en el pasado- ¿Alguien rompió tu corazón?

-Algunas personas nacen con el corazón roto, Victor…- dice él con una voz seria que no me gusta para nada-. Pero no debes preocuparte, no debemos mirar el pasado ¿No crees? Ahora estoy bien, ahora estás aquí y la canción te ha gustado y…

-Yuri…- digo yo mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Sé que hace solo un día que me conoces pero… tu compañero en el crimen musical también puede ayudarte con la tristeza ¿sabes? No soy un caballero de brillante armadura pero también puedo protegerte, tampoco te dejaré caer en la tristeza ¿está bien?

-Gracias, mi señor…- dice él con una sonrisa divertida que me hace ver que los densos nubarrones de ese pasado del que Yuri no habla se están yendo poco a poco y aunque él no me ha dicho de qué se trata no voy a insistir-. Perdóname, Victor, nuestro primer ensayo se ha convertido en algo que no debía ser.

-O quizá debía ser así…- digo con calma-. Quizá era necesario para que entendiera cuán importante es tocar tu canción con amor, con cuidado. Si soy la primera persona a la que dejas entrar a tu música, Yuri, no voy a defraudarte ¿está bien? También protegeré a tu canción, a los dos, voy a protegerlos a los dos…

-¿Eres real?- dice él riendo alegremente y mi corazón vuelve a latir con normalidad al escuchar el sonido de su risa-. De verdad no me equivoqué al elegirte para este dueto aunque ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué?- digo yo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Creo que fuiste tú el que me eligió a mí…- dice él y mis mejillas se sonrojan de forma profunda-. Gracias por tropezar conmigo en ese lugar al que creí que nadie llegaría jamás, Victor…

Sonrió de forma radiante al escucharlo decir esas palabras y de pronto el dolor que antes se instaló entre nosotros se aleja como lo hacen las nubes de tormenta después de intentar destruir al mundo son lograrlo. Yuri me muestra entonces la partitura que debo de seguir con el violín y comienzo a tocarla sin miedo, con cuidado, como si con el sonido de mi violín quisiera que Yuri creyera por fin que no está solo, que yo estoy ahí, que yo no lo dejaré mientras él me permita estar a su lado, que me encontraré con él una y mil veces hasta que deje de temer que nuestro dueto se terminará pronto.

Porque sé que no lo hará, porque aunque ahora sé que hay cosas de Yuri que no conozco, que hay cosas que él no me dirá eso no cambia lo que siento, eso solo me hace desear con más fuerza estar a su lado. Y mientras él toca el piano una vez más, yo dejó que mi violín diga lo que yo no soy capaz de decir, dejo que mi música se fusione con la de Yuri y él sonríe, sonríe porque ahora su canción está completa.

Y al mirar esa sonrisa yo le hago una promesa a Yuri en silencio, una promesa que quiere decirle que yo me quedaré a su lado y que no me importa si su corazón nació roto porque lo único que sé, lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que el mío nació para sanarlo…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción que los dos están tocando es "Yuri on ice" y la interpretación que hice de ella es lo que creo que la melodía dice. Y aparte es preciosa la canción ¿No? Bueno, ojalá les guste este capítulo, nos seguimos leyendo¡ :)**


	5. Una canción para ti

**Capítulo 5. Una canción para ti.**

Escucho el suave rumor de las conversaciones que provienen del comedor de la casa en la que Yuri Katsuki ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida y cuando me doy cuenta de que en realidad pasaré la víspera de navidad con él y con su familia, algo en mí empieza a hacerme sentir inseguro.

Un montón de preguntas ridículas en las que no había pensado mientras me preparaba para venir aquí me atacan ahora como un enjambre furioso de abejas que no me dejarán en paz hasta que me dejen sin valentía y las escucho repetirse dentro de mí como una canción que odias pero que no puedes evitar cantar: ¿Estoy vestido correctamente para la ocasión? ¿Debí usar ropa más elegante como Chris y Mila me recomendaron que hiciera -evitando claro, poner demasiada atención en las recomendaciones de usar ropa interior sexy por si la noche terminaba en "otra cosa"- o hice bien en ponerme bajo el abrigo negro mi suéter azul donde bailan pequeños copos de nieve color plata? Es Navidad después de todo ¿No es así? ¿No son los ridículos suéteres navideños parte de toda la celebración? Y hablando de festejos… ¿El regalo que traje para la familia de Yuri será el correcto? Mi padre no tuvo reparo alguno en enviarme desde Rusia una de sus botellas de vodka favorito y mamá lo envolvió todo en una caja muy bella que me da idea de que mis padres saben que esta cena es importante para mí y que traer el regalo perfecto conmigo era un asunto de relevancia familiar para los Nikiforov.

Y es que sé que ellos saben que Yuri Katsuki es especial para mí, creo que desde que llegué a Japón no he dejado de mencionarles su nombre y supongo que mamá se dio cuenta de todo incluso antes que yo como sucede con todas las madres del mundo, supongo que saber qué es lo que hay en tu corazón y en tu cabeza es uno de sus súper poderes y la mía no es la excepción. A pesar de que sé que es un poco vergonzoso tener una buena relación con mis padres en esta edad en la que deberíamos pelear a cada rato, creo que soy uno de esos chicos afortunados que aman a sus padres y cuyos padres lo aman a él sin condiciones.

Aún recuerdo que muchas veces tuve miedo de que ellos dejaran de amarme, miedo de decepcionarles al decirles que la primera persona de la que me había enamorado no era una chica, de verdad estaba asustado de admitir que yo no era como los demás decían que tenía que ser. Pero cuando les confesé aquello con lágrimas de miedo en los ojos, ellos solo me abrazaron y me dijeron que el amor no entiende de reglas ni de preceptos y que si me gustaba un chico estaba bien, que de hecho, hubiera sido peor no ser capaz de sentir amor por nadie.

Así que supongo que el saber que ahora hay muy buenas posibilidades de darles un yerno japonés que aparte de ser completamente talentoso y perfecto también es completamente guapo, los emociona tanto como a mí me emociona el hecho de estar presente en una fiesta familiar de la que Yuri quiere que sea parte, como si no fuera suficiente que durante el último mes él y yo hayamos pasado la mayor parte de nuestros días juntos, riendo, ensayando, tonteando alegremente mientras todos a nuestro alrededor murmuran mil cosas distintas acerca de nuestra relación.

Creo que en todo lo que llevo estando en Japón nunca había escuchado tantos chismes que empezaran con mi nombre, pero en realidad evito hacerles caso a todos. Sé que la mitad de mis compañeros solo están enojados porque yo gané el dueto y la otra mitad está enojada porque se rumora que soy el nuevo novio del chico más popular y guapo de la facultad de música, pero no es así.

A Yuri y a mí solo nos gusta estar juntos y ahora puedo decir que él también se siente feliz de estar a mi lado porque la sonrisa que me regala cada tarde al terminar un ensayo, o las cosas que me ha contado acerca de él y de su familia me hacen sentir parte de su mundo, parte de él y aunque Mila y Chris me digan que todo entre los dos va demasiado lento, en realidad no tengo prisa. Sí, sé que Yuri se irá a mitad del próximo año, suena increíble pero él tiene ya una agenda completa de festivales y conciertos que se llevarán a cabo alrededor del mundo una vez que él se gradúe, por lo que quedarse en Japón luego de concluir la escuela es casi imposible para él, pero trato que eso no me moleste, intento que la idea de la despedida no me duela porque hubiera sido peor dejarlo ir sin conocerlo, sin estar cerca de él y además sé que Yuri siempre ha soñado con ser un músico de renombre alrededor del mundo y yo quiero que él cumpla todos sus sueños incluso si eso significa que llegará el momento de decirle adiós.

Chris y Mila me han preguntado qué haré cuando él no esté aquí pero por el momento no quiero pensar en eso, supongo que cuando eso suceda yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo y animarlo, para decirle que estoy orgulloso de él y que sé que conquistará al mundo con su música del mismo modo en el que él, mi caballero de brillante armadura, me conquista cada día con su alegre sonrisa, con el brillo de sus ojos o con el calor de su brazo en mi brazo que me impide caer sobre el suelo ahora que ha empezado a nevar y que las probabilidades de terminar sobre el piso se han aumentado de forma exponencial.

Sonrío al recordar todas las tardes en las que he caminado a su lado, sonrío al saber que soy especial para él, tan especial que cuando se enteró de que mi cumpleaños coincide con el festejo de la Navidad, y al decirle que seguramente pasaría ese día encerrado en mi habitación para evitar la algarabía de nuestros compañeros, él me dedicó una mirada severa y después me dijo:

-Si crees que voy a dejar que pases la víspera de navidad y de tú cumpleaños solo, estás en un error muy grande, Victor Nikiforov…

-Es solo un día más, Yuri- dije yo con una sonrisa avergonzada-. En Rusia no solemos celebrar la Navidad y desde que vivo aquí, tampoco celebro mi cumpleaños porque, bueno, digamos que no soy la clase de chico que tiene amigos por montón y miles de fiestas a las que acudir ¿verdad? No te preocupes Yuri, tendré un maratón de películas de terror y fin del asunto. Supongo que tú tienes un montón de compromisos para ese día ¿no es así? El año pasado fuiste invitado a tocar durante la fiesta del parlamento ¿No es así?

-Sí…- dijo Yuri un tanto apenado de admitir que su talento se conoce incluso en las altas esferas del gobierno de Japón-. Pero esta vez rechacé todos los compromisos que tenía…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunté yo realmente sorprendido.

-Porque este año celebraré contigo…- dijo Yuri con una enorme sonrisa que me hubiera hecho decirle que sí a cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacer-. No te permitiré decir ninguna excusa más, este año celebraremos tu cumpleaños los dos ¿Nadie te dijo que los caballeros de brillante armadura también son expertos organizadores de eventos? Yo me encargaré de preparar una fiesta para ti en casa, estoy seguro de que a mamá le encantará conocerte por fin ¿sabes?

-¿Por fin?- dije yo un poco sonrojado ante la idea de conocer a los padres de Yuri.

-Le he hablado mucho de ti, a ella a papá y a Mari, mi hermana mayor- dijo Yuri sin dejar de sonreírme-. Mamá me ha pedido que te lleve a cenar a la casa muchas veces en realidad, así que no te preocupes, todos estarán felices de conocerte…

-Yuri…- dije yo intentando no ponerme nervioso ante ese encuentro con la familia del chico del que he estado enamorado desde hace meses-. La Navidad es un festejo para las familias ¿No lo crees? ¿No voy a entrometerme en la celebración que ustedes tenían planeada? Yuri, no quiero ser un intruso…

-Tú eres parte de mi familia ahora- dijo él con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Es decir… espero que algún día tú y yo… o sea… lo que quiero decir es que me encantaría celebrar contigo, nada me haría más feliz pero si ya tienes planes con Chris o con alguien más…

-¿Todavía crees que Chris es mi novio?- dije riendo divertido.

-No pero…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa avergonzada-. Solo quiero asegurarme de que célebres tu cumpleaños con alguien que te quiere de verdad y que esté feliz de festejar tu vida contigo, solo eso…

-¿Tú me quieres, Yuri?- dije yo realmente sorprendido por aquella hermosa posibilidad, la posibilidad de que Yuri Katsuki sintiera algo por mí fuera lo que fuera.

-Claro que te quiero, Victor- dijo él sin dudarlo ni un segundo, haciendo que mi corazón explotara en mi pecho-. Es fácil querer a alguien como tú…

-Yuri…- dije yo sin saber que decir y sin poder evitarlo me abracé a él.

Sí, ya sé que soy un idiota impulsivo pero no pude evitarlo y no pude evitarlo porque él estaba ahí, diciendo esas cosas delante de mí y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que lanzarme a sus brazos como un torpedo y él me recibió en ellos sin molestarse y de hecho, los dos nos quedamos abrazados bajo el cielo nublado que presagiaba la primera nevada de la temporada un largo rato y yo me pregunté una vez más si no era solo un sueño la sensación de estar rodeado por esos brazos que no me soltaron sino hasta que escuchamos que la gente murmuraba y empezaba a tomar fotos de los dos (¡En serio estaban tomando fotos!). Y aunque yo no fui capaz de decirle que siento algo más que cariño por él, yo sé que Yuri supo que yo también lo quiero, que de hecho, ese querer se ha ido transformando en algo distinto, en un sentimiento aún más grande, en algo que a veces no parece caber en mi cuerpo y que sin duda alguna se ha vuelto parte de nuestro dueto.

Y es que a veces siento que la canción de amor que Yuri creó y a la que los dos le estamos dando vida con su piano y con mi violín, es la única forma en la que los dos somos capaces de decir lo que sentimos, que esa canción es la que nos permite decir lo que no podemos decirnos de frente porque los dos tememos dar el siguiente paso o al menos yo sí temo. Temo dejarle ver mi corazón a Yuri de forma completa, temo poner mi corazón en sus manos y que él me lo devuelva diciéndome que me quiere pero no de esa forma, no de la forma en la que yo lo he soñado, no de la forma en la que yo lo quiero.

Y sí, yo sé que es patético que tema después de todo lo que ha pasado, porque si digo que no han pasado cosas que me hagan esperar que esta pueda ser una historia de amor correspondido, estaría mintiendo. Porque después de ser nada en la vida de Yuri ahora soy la otra parte de su dueto de graduación, ahora soy un amigo para él y a pesar de que sigo siendo torpe, a pesar de que muchas veces no sé por qué alguien como Yuri ve algo valioso en mí, yo sigo temiendo que este sea solo un sueño del que me despertaré abruptamente y ese despertar me causará dolor. Sé que cuando despierte de este sueño la realidad me recibirá con una bofetada en la cara y se reirá de mí por haberme atrevido a soñar cosas con las que no tenía derecho a soñar.

Pero es que en ocasiones como esta es imposible no terminar deseando más de lo que un chico como yo tiene derecho a soñar. A veces en momentos mágicos como este en el que toco a la puerta de la casa de Yuri y oigo que alguien se apresura a abrirme, es cuando siento que todo es posible y la nieve que cae encima de mi pelo largo y plateado que esta vez está también enfundado en un suave gorro oscuro, solo le añade un aire místico a esta noche que dicen, es mágica y creo que estoy empezando a sentir el verdadero espíritu festivo de la temporada cuando Yuri Katsuki en persona, quien usa también un suéter navideño de color verde, abre la puerta de su casa para mí y me recibe con la más grande de las sonrisas y toma mi mano sin pensarlo guiándome por un pasillo largo flanqueado por puertas de madera.

Un aroma a comida japonesa recién preparada y a chocolate caliente invade mi nariz y no puedo evitar sonreír porque Yuri preparó todo eso para mí, porque sé que él sabe que desde nuestro primer encuentro en la cafetería me he vuelto un adicto a las tazas de chocolate y que encuentro deliciosa la comida casera que preparan en Japón. Y yo me pregunto una vez más si todos estos gestos amables de Yuri son algo más, si tengo derecho a esperar algo más y si esta noche me atreveré a preguntarle si los dos… si los dos tenemos la posibilidad de convertirnos en un nosotros aunque la sola idea de poner esa pregunta en palabras y decirla en voz alta hace que me sienta mareado e indefenso ante esa tormenta de sentimientos que Yuri Katsuki me ha causado desde la primera vez que lo vi.

-¡Mamá, Victor está en casa!- anuncia Yuri y una mujer bajita y regordeta que tiene la misma sonrisa que él y que también usa lentes me sonríe al tiempo que se acerca a mí para saludarme con un suave abrazo que yo recibo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bienvenido a casa, Vicchan- dice ella usando un perfecto inglés que seguramente ha desarrollado gracias a la visita constante de turistas extranjeros en su hotel-. Yuri nos ha hablado mucho de ti, es bueno conocerte por fin…

-De hecho Yuri nos ha hablado demasiado, de ti- dice una mujer joven que llega a la habitación con un pastel de chocolate en sus manos y aunque es mayor que Yuri, los dos comparten esos ojos marrones vivaces y brillantes que sin duda le gritan al mundo que son hermanos-. Ha habido días en los que de verdad quiero que se calle, te lo digo en serio, creo que cada vez que vuelve de los ensayos contigo Yuri solo puede decir tu nombre…

-Mari…- dice Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas-. No me avergüences así delante de él…

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, hermanito…- dice la chica riendo alegremente-. Por cierto, soy Mari Katsuki y tú debes ser el príncipe del que mi hermano se ha autoproclamado caballero ¿no es así?

-¡Mari!- dice Yuri y yo sonrío un poco avergonzado sin saber muy bien cómo contestarle a la hermana mayor de Yuri.

-Soy Victor Nikiforov- digo yo tratando de no tartamudear-. Es un gusto conocerlas.

-¡Un príncipe de excelentes modales e inigualable talento musical!- dice una alegre voz masculina que viene de un hombre alegre que sin duda debe ser el padre de Yuri-. Así te ha descrito Yuri miles de veces. Bienvenido a la familia Katsuki, hijo, espero que no te importe que te hablemos con tanta familiaridad…

-Es solo que sentimos que te hemos conocido desde siempre- dice la madre de Yuri-. Eres justo como te había imaginado, Victor…

-Es guapo, claro- dice el padre de Yuri-. Tú y nuestro Yuri tendrán un álbum de fotografías preciosas el día de su boda ¿No crees, Hiroko? Por cierto, Victor, puedes llamarme Toshiya o papá, elige el nombre con el que te sientas más cómodo…

-¡Papá!- dice Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas pero creo que de los dos soy yo quien se siente más nervioso ante esas palabras ¿Y si están haciendo que Yuri se sienta incomodo?

-Vamos hijo, relájate, solo intentamos hacer que Victor se sienta bienvenido- dice el hombre mayor con alegría-. Además, de verdad queríamos conocer al chico que ha hecho que Yuri sonría una vez más al hacer música, últimamente se la pasa componiendo canciones nuevas y las compone con una sonrisa feliz ¿No es así, Yuri? En el último año había creído que Yuri odiaba tocar pero desde que te vio a ti…

-Desde que te vio a ti, la sonrisa ha regresado a sus labios y hace brillar sus ojos- dice la señora Hiroko con sus ojos llenos de un sentimiento difícil de descifrar-. De hecho, Yuri ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Victor su regalo de cumpleaños de una vez? Creo que estás ansioso por hacerlo y todos aquí tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de la cena…

-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas ayuda?- dice Yuri una sonrisa llena de complicidad que me hace ver que su familia y él de verdad son sumamente unidos.

-Tenemos todo cubierto, Yuri- dice Mari con la misma sonrisa cómplice-. Algunas cosas no pueden esperar más ¿o sí? Deja la cena en nuestras manos, de todos modos aún falta una hora para la media noche…

-Ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, Yuri- dice el señor Toshiya-. Los llamaremos a Victor y a ti cuando sea hora de la cena.

-¡Oh, antes de eso!- digo yo recordando de pronto el regalo que he traído para la familia Katsuki-. Mis padres y yo queremos entregarles esto. Es una botella del mejor vodka de Rusia, mi abuelo solía fabricarlo, espero que les guste…

-Eres muy amable, Vicchan- dice la madre de Yuri tomando el regalo de mis manos-. Ve con Yuri ahora, tendremos tu fiesta de cumpleaños lista en un instante…

Yuri sonríe mientras su familia sigue preparando todo en el comedor y me toma de la mano guiándome a una de las habitaciones del final del pasillo en la que una luz está encendida y cuando los dos entramos ahí, me doy cuenta que es una sala musical que seguramente la familia de Yuri adaptó ahí para que Yuri no se separara de su piano jamás y pudiera crear su música todo el tiempo, a toda hora.

Y ese hecho, el hecho de que Yuri haya creado música desde siempre me hace sonreír aunque las palabras de la madre de Yuri siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza porque la sola posibilidad de que Yuri haya empezado a odiar la música me parece inverosímil porque pensar en eso es como decir que Yuri había empezado a odiarse a sí mismo y de pronto me digo que eso debe ser posible, es decir, yo mismo he sentido a veces que mi vida no tiene sentido y supongo que a todo mundo le ha pasado alguna vez pero es que Yuri me parece tan completamente vivo y lleno de magia cuando toca el piano que por ello mismo es casi increíble que un tiempo así, un tiempo en el que Yuri despreció esa parte de su ser que lo hace ser quien él es haya existido de verdad.

Yuri se sienta al piano y me invita a hacer lo mismo, cosa que yo hago después de quitarme el abrigo negro que dentro de la casa de Yuri no es necesario y lo cuelgo de uno de los percheros de la pared. Yuri sonríe cuando llego a su lado pero por alguna extraña razón, quizá las miles de preguntas que revolotean en mi cabeza, yo no le devuelvo la sonrisa con la misma intensidad y él me mira con algo de preocupación en sus ojos marrones que ni siquiera pueden dejar de ser bellos detrás de sus lentes azules que solo le dan un aire infinitamente atractivo e intelectual.

-¿Algo de lo que dijo mi familia te molestó, Victor?- dice él y yo niego con mi cabeza de forma rápida.

-No es eso, Yuri…- digo yo sintiendo que la soledad de esa habitación así como las preguntas que bullen en mi interior están a punto de llevarme a cometer una locura.

-Lamento que sean así de expresivos, a veces creo que no son los típicos japoneses reservados que deberían ser, a mi familia jamás le ha gustado callarse lo que piensan- dice él con una sonrisa avergonzada pero llena de cariño-. Y la verdad es mi culpa, yo los alenté, yo no debí haberles hablado tanto de ti…

-¿De verdad les has hablado de mí?- digo con algo de vergüenza- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde que soy tu compañero en el dueto?

-No…- dice Yuri con una sonrisa tímida-. Desde antes, mucho antes…

-¿Cuánto tiempo antes?- digo yo sintiendo que mi corazón estallará definitivamente ante esa nueva confesión que Yuri ha hecho.

-Desde aquel día de nieve, la primea vez que me encontré contigo…- dice Yuri con la mirada llena de mil sentimientos que no soy capaz de entender-. Recuerdo que le dije a mi madre: "hoy he conocido a alguien que me ha hecho amar la música de nuevo".

-¿Habías dejado de amar la música?- digo yo sin saber si sentirme más sorprendido por el hecho de que Yuri hablara de mí desde nuestro primer encuentro o por el hecho de que de verdad él había dejado de amar a su música.

-Fue inevitable después de tantas obligaciones que el Consejo Escolar puso sobre mis hombros al final del año pasado- dice Yuri mirando sus manos, sintiendo pena de decir algo así-. La verdad, Victor, soy el mejor negocio que la Universidad de Hasetsu ha tenido jamás y si eso sirve para ayudar a que más personas se acerquen a perseguir su sueño musical está bien pero… supongo que no dejé de amar la música, simplemente estaba cansado, profundamente cansado y de pronto la música se volvió una rutina, solo parte de mi trabajo como mejor estudiante de la Universidad y entonces, entonces tropecé contigo…

-¿Por qué yo lo cambié todo, Yuri?- digo yo sintiendo que esta platica desembocara en otra cosa y que la confesión que Yuri me ha hecho con respecto a la música no será la única confesión que escucharé esta noche.

-Al principio no lo sabía, pero es verdad que después de encontrarme contigo pude volver a tocar con felicidad, como antes…- dice Yuri mirándome fijamente a los ojos-. Supuse que simplemente me había sentido atraído hacia ti porque tengo este complejo de caballero andante, supongo que simplemente quería protegerte, no tenía clara una razón, yo solo quería estar cerca de ti para evitar que cayeras de nuevo. Sé que es una locura pero eso es lo que sentí, eso es lo que sentía cada vez que te miraba caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Supongo que cuando empecé a verte al lado de Chris Giacometti, pensé que ya tenías a alguien que te protegiera y fue por eso y porque de verdad creí que me odiabas que jamás me acerqué a ti pero…

-¿Pero?- digo y mi voz suena temblorosa, ansiosa, con ganas de decirle a Yuri que él hizo lo mismo con mi universo, que él lo cambió todo desde aquel encuentro en la nieve que fue lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí el día de hoy.

-Te observaba desde lejos, Phichit se reía de mí- dice Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Él siempre me dijo que era una vergüenza teniendo en cuenta que yo soy mayor que tú, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía miedo de acercarme a ti, pasé un año sintiendo miedo aunque me sentía afortunado de encontrarme contigo en los lugares menos esperados, siempre era lindo verte, siempre me sentía más feliz cuando eso sucedía y después empecé a sentir aquellos encuentros como una necesidad, necesitaba verte para recordar por qué la música valía la pena, necesitaba vete para seguir soñando que algún día toda la música que yo escribí después de conocerte me llevaría hacía ti. Pero mientras eso sucedía, yo solamente me conformaba con mirarte de lejos. Todos los días iba a la biblioteca esperando encontrarte ahí, procuraba llegar antes y siempre me sentaba en la misma mesa, en esa mesa que estaba justamente frente a la que te gustaba elegir a ti…

-¿De verdad hacías eso por mí?- digo yo y no puedo evitar sonreír emocionado-. Y pensé que era yo quien iba a la biblioteca diariamente para verte a ti…

-¿Entonces es verdad?- dice Yuri con sus ojos marrones llenos de luz-. Phichit me dijo que era demasiada coincidencia que estuvieras ahí siempre a la misma hora que yo pero no podía creerlo porque cada vez que mis ojos se encontraban con los tuyos, tú…

-Yo bajaba la mirada…- digo yo sintiéndome tonto-. No quería que lo vieras, Yuri, no quería que supieras que…

Me quedo callado, es el miedo lo que me detiene de decirle a Yuri lo que he querido decirle desde que lo vi. Y eso es que yo bajaba la mirada porque no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo imbécil que soy, que yo no quería que él leyera en mis ojos azules ese incomprensible sentimiento que su sola presencia me causaba, que yo no quería que él supiera que estaba enamorado de él sin esperanza, que ahora mismo eso no ha cambiado dentro de mí, que de hecho, mis ojos están gritándole ahora que ese enamoramiento inevitable se ha convertido en algo más fuerte, más profundo, en algo que seguramente estará dentro de mí la vida entera si él me dice que siente lo mismo por mí pero ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Cómo puedo pensar que Yuri siente lo mismo por mí? Eso es una locura, claro que lo es y sin embargo…. Sus ojos, sus ojos están brillando y una sonrisa decidida aparece en sus labios y sé que él está a punto de decir algo que cambiará mi vida para siempre y yo quiero que lo diga, yo quiero escucharlo. Claro que quiero escucharlo y ruego al dios que quiera ayudarme que yo pueda evitar sentirme decepcionado si Yuri no dice lo que espero oír aunque quizá Yuri diga precisamente eso que espero oír… pero no sé, en este instante no estoy seguro de nada.

Porque toda la magia de la navidad o quizá la magia del mundo entero está en la mirada de Yuri y entonces él toma mi mano entre la suya y juro que he dejado de respirar y hay demasiado silencio entre los dos pero es un silencio que hace demasiado ruido y entonces Yuri sonríe y toma aliento como si también estuviera tratando de ser un caballero de armadura brillante que es siempre valiente por él y por mí, por los dos.

-Escribí una canción para ti…- dice él y lleva mis dedos a sus labios antes de soltarlos suavemente haciendo que yo sienta que de pronto me he convertido en un montón de huesos derretidos-. La escribí un día después de encontrarme contigo, la escribí porque quería darte las gracias, me hiciste recordar por qué la música vale la pena, me hiciste recordar que la música es más que un deber para mí, que esa música es la forma en la que yo puedo hacer realidad mis sueños. Creo que ahora es momento de que esa canción sea tuya, escúchala, hay algo importante que esta canción quiere decirte, Victor…

Yuri vuelve a sonreír al tiempo que sus manos se posan en el piano y suaves notas dulces comienzan a surgir debajo de sus dedos y yo siento como si esas notas fueran copos de nieve cayendo a mi alrededor, copos de nieve que me hablan de un ser solitario y triste que de pronto se encontró con alguien a quien siempre había querido ver aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo luciría su rostro.

Y las notas de Yuri hablan también de un reencuentro esperado, ansiado, la música que nace de él ahora es como el correr de dos amantes que por fin se han mirado a los ojos y que después de estar un tiempo separados, un tiempo que para los dos fue largo y vacío, ahora pueden verse de frente una vez más y los dos corren, corren sin temor a caerse, corren sabiendo que la otra persona que corre hacia ellos los recibirá sin miedo y con todo el calor del mundo entre sus brazos.

Las notas de la canción suben entonces en intensidad y en velocidad, las notas me cuentan ahora la historia de sus corazones agitados por la carrera, de dos corazones que laten ahora juntos, sabiendo que no tendrán que volver a separarse, sabiendo que ahora mismo están en el lugar que le corresponde. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que la canción de Yuri es un abrazo al corazón, me doy cuenta de que mi regalo es un mensaje también porque esa canción quiere decirme que Yuri me ha extrañado toda su vida y que a partir de ese momento ya no tendrá que extrañarme y yo quiero decirle que siento lo mismo pero no sé cómo, de verdad no sé cómo.

Así que me pierdo en el sonido de aquella canción que es para mí, esa canción que yo inspiré y es como si Yuri quisiera decirme _"he pensado tanto tiempo en encontrarme contigo y ahora al fin estás aquí y no sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer salvo abrazarte y pedirte que te quedes conmigo aunque sé que quizá tú tienes otro camino ajeno al mío y aun así espero que puedas quedarte aquí y que me dejes pedirte que cuides de mí hasta el final de mis días"_ y yo quiero responder algo como _"deseo que tus días no tengan final para estar a tu lado siempre"_ , pero no digo nada. No digo nada y la canción llega a su final con dos notas dulces que se pierden en el silencio de la habitación, que se anidan en mi corazón como si fueran dos chispas de ese valor que me hace falta para por fin poder hacer realidad mi sueño.

Y entonces Yuri toma mis manos, las dos, y hace que mis ojos se pierdan en los suyos y juro que yo podría darle mi alma entera en ese justo instante pero solo soy capaz de perderme en sus ojos marrones, de perderme en ellos y de intentar respirar con normalidad porque él me dirá más cosas, él me dirá quizá lo mismo que escuché en mi canción y estoy listo, estoy listo para escucharlo sea lo que sea que él quiera decirme.

-¿Crees en el destino, Victor?- dice él con voz suave, con una voz dulce que hasta ese día no había escuchado salir de sus labios.

-Sí…- respondo yo porque ¿qué otra respuesta hay? Claro que creo en el destino, él es mi destino pero ¿Cómo puedo decirle eso? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que el nudo en mi garganta se deshaga para poder decirle a Yuri las mismas cosas que él me dijo en la canción que acaba de tocar?

-¿Crees que puedas saber que alguien es especial para ti desde el primer momento en el que lo ves?

-Sí, Yuri…- digo yo y todo el valor que hasta entonces no había tenido, me llena por completo y me digo que debo decir lo que siento, que debo decirlo porque Yuri quiere escucharlo de mí una vez más-. Creo que tu corazón sabe que alguien es especial para ti desde el primer momento porque eso fue lo que sentí yo la primera vez que te vi…

-Victor…- dice él con una sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa que contiene todos los colores del arcoíris y me digo que esa sonrisa es por mí, solo por mí- ¿Es vergonzoso si digo que he estado enamorado de ti desde aquel día de nieve?

-No…- digo yo y juro que mi corazón se detiene por completo- ¿Es vergonzoso si digo que yo también había estado enamorado de ti desde ese día y que me he vuelto a enamorar de ti otra vez aquí y ahora?

Yuri niega alegremente con la cabeza y yo me olvidó del miedo y de la cordura, ya me preocuparé por esas cosas después pero no ahora, no ahora porque en este momento todo lo que me importa es rodear el cuello de Yuri Katsuki con mis brazos y sentir el temblor de mi cuerpo cuando los suyos se enredan en mi cintura y me atraen a él dejando que sus labios y mis labios queden solamente a unos milímetros de distancia y sin pensarlo más, porque en ese momento los dos tenemos mil cosas que sentir y nada que pensar, los dos nos besamos y el beso es suave, tan suave como la nieve cayendo del cielo al blando suelo, tan suave como las últimas notas de mi canción de cumpleaños.

Y yo me dejo llevar por la humedad de esa boca y Yuri me abraza a sí con más fuerza y yo lo dejo hacer. Oigo el sonido de nuestros labios al unirse y al despegarse por solo segundos y escucho también que alguien ha puesto villancicos navideños en el comedor de la casa de Yuri, pero en el fondo de mí, solo soy capaz de escuchar el latido de mi corazón y el latido del corazón de Yuri que son los que han hecho aquel sueño realidad para mí y no quiero despertarme, no quiero despertar jamás.

Solo quiero aferrarme a la sensación del cuerpo de Yuri entre mis brazos, solo quiero seguir sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos, solo quiero que ese beso, mi primer beso, el beso que había soñado con tanto anhelo por casi un año, se quede tatuado en mi piel para siempre.

Así que me aferro más a Yuri y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que los dos caemos del banquito del piano al suelo y nos reímos en medio de nuestro beso porque es extraño, pero a pesar de caer no dejamos de besarnos y me digo que la verdad caer no importa si caigo con Yuri Katsuki en mis brazos, caer de verdad no es lo importante, no cuando sé que alguien va a atraparme al final de la caída y ese alguien es Yuri, y qué alegría que sea él y nadie más y por eso lo beso con más ganas, sé que mi beso es un desastre y una parte de mi cerebro dice que sin duda alguna me hubiera servido de mucho el curso de _"besos para enamorar por siempre a tu crush"_ que Chris había insinuado darme pero a Yuri parece no importarle mi inexperiencia.

Su boca me guía, su boca me enseña el camino que debo seguir y yo lo sigo con gusto, con placer, con alegría. Porque el chico que por un año se sintió invisible, ahora está viviendo un sueño hecho realidad y sé que Yuri está tan feliz como yo de vivir este sueño, así que me separo de él solamente para mirarme en sus ojos y lo que veo en sus pupilas marrones me gusta de verdad: me veo a mí mismo como él me ve y él me está mirando como si yo fuera lo más hermoso del universo y siento que soy eso, siento que soy su felicidad y que él es la mía y que este es uno de los días más felices de mi vida y entonces, un reloj comienza a sonar y me doy cuenta de que debe ser ya media noche y que la cena de navidad empezará de un momento a otro pero tengo ganas de no salir de esa habitación en muchas horas y Yuri parece pensar lo mismo que yo porque sonríe y pone su frente sobre la mía y sus manos acarician mi cabello largo y yo siento que el invierno que sigue nevando afuera no existe porque Yuri es el sol, Yuri hace que todo en mi florezca con sus labios, con sus manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Victor…- dice él y sus labios se posan en mis labios suavemente haciéndome pensar que ese beso y no la canción, es mi regalo favorito hasta ese momento.

-Feliz navidad, Yuri- digo yo y correspondo a su beso con uno nuevo y él sonríe y me digo que no dejaré de besar esa sonrisa hasta el final de los tiempos o hasta que la madre de Yuri nos obligue a regresar al comedor cosa que espero no suceda en mucho, mucho tiempo…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción que Yuri toca es la melodía del piano que suena durante la escena del reeencuentro de Yuri y Victor en el aeropuerto al final del capítulo 9. Yo lloré mares con esa escena y siento que la canción de ese piano es perfecta para el inicio de la historia de amor de estos dos niños en esta historia.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, mil gracias por todo su apoyo :3**


	6. De rumores y recuerdos tristes

**Capítulo 6. De rumores y recuerdos tristes.**

El inicio de un nuevo ciclo, el inicio del año, el inicio de las clases en la Facultad de Música de la Universidad de Hasetsu. El inicio del último semestre de universidad para Yuri.

Él y yo caminamos de la mano por el patio de la escuela, la nieve sigue cayendo a nuestro alrededor pero esta vez yo no tengo nada que temer porque Yuri camina a mi lado, camina junto a mi sonriéndome de un modo adorable, de ese modo que me dice que sigue estando feliz con la decisión que hemos tomado, la decisión de estar juntos como más que compañeros de dueto, la decisión de ser más que amigos, la decisión de no tener miedo de experimentar cosas nuevas juntos.

Un profundo suspiro sale de mi pecho al recordar la última semana de vacaciones. Todo ha sido tan hermoso que a veces cuando la mañana llega tengo esa extraña sensación de haberme despertado de un sueño muy hermoso y por más de un segundo me siento temeroso de que nada de lo que he vivido, de que ninguno de los besos que Yuri me ha dado sea cierto pero cuando mi corazón está a punto de doler, un mensaje de Yuri llega a mi teléfono diciéndome que no puede esperar para verme, que ensayaremos solo una hora y después, después podremos olvidar al mundo, a los deberes, a su tesis que, de seguir así, no estará terminada y Yuri no podrá graduarse a tiempo.

Sonrío felizmente al recordar todo eso, sonrío porque es cierto que jamás en mi vida he sido tan feliz y Yuri Katsuki, quien camina de mi mano, quien detiene nuestro camino simplemente para soltarme un momento y acomodar mi gorro oscuro de modo que éste me proteja de verdad, es la razón de toda esa felicidad. Y él, mi felicidad, me besa suavemente mientras pequeños copos de nieve caen a nuestro alrededor y su aliento frío se calienta al contacto de mis labios.

Sí, sin duda alguna podría morir de felicidad ahora y escucho los murmullos a mi alrededor, algunos chicos aplauden y algunas chicas suspiran y me pregunto por qué Yuri quien es tan tímido en otros aspectos, parece no sentir vergüenza alguna de besarme en público, delante de todos nuestros compañeros quienes a estas alturas deben estar celebrando el triunfo de un hecho que ellos sabían que ocurriría como si se tratara de un evento anunciado con años de anticipación. Y la verdad no me importa, no me interesa. Lo que digan acerca de mí es una nimiedad y a mi mente acude el recuerdo de una de las canciones favoritas de mi madre que dice algo así como _"poco me importan los problemas, amor porque tú me amas" *****._

Ok, ok, sé que es un poco pronto para hablar de amor pero en realidad no me asusta que mis sentimientos por Yuri se transformen en esa palabra, no tengo miedo. Porque los labios de Yuri siguen en los míos y yo me doy cuenta de que cada vez soy mejor en el asunto de los besos y sonrío mientras Yuri deja de besarme y él sonríe a su vez cuando ve mis mejillas sonrojadas y sé que para él es igual, que él tampoco tiene miedo de enamorarse, que él tampoco teme caer definitivamente en lo que siente por mí porque soy yo quien lo sostendrá al final.

-Tienes que cuidarte, Victor- dice él abrazándome a su cuerpo-. Nada de correr bajo la nieve ni salir de la escuela al menos que sea necesario ¿está bien? No podré estar contigo hasta en el ensayo de la tarde, así que no podré impedir que te caigas. De verdad odio la escuela, me separa de ti…

-Yo también- digo tratando de mantenerme en estado sólido al escuchar a Yuri hablando así- ¿No quieres repetir los cursos de tercer año? No entiendo por qué tenemos que estudiar historia musical cada semestre, admito que la profesora Yuko Nishigori es divertida pero aun así…

-Nada de quejarse de la escuela, señor Nikiforov- dice Yuri riendo alegremente-. Toda materia es importante aunque no lo creas. Debes poner atención en clase de la profesora Nishigori…

-Hablas como un aburrido casi graduado- digo yo con aire abatido-. No podré poner atención, estaré pensando en ti todo el tiempo…

-¿De verdad?- dice él poniendo su frente sobre la mía, haciendo que mis ojos azules se queden quietos sobre los suyos- ¿Qué es lo que pensarás?

-Que eres hermoso y que odio estar lejos de ti- digo yo sin que me importe un cacahuate sonar como un jodido cursi-. En que quiero besarte y abrazarte y en que mataría a alguien con tal de hacer que el reloj corra más rápido hasta que sea la hora de verte otra vez…

-Estaremos pensando lo mismo entonces…- dice él besando mi nariz.

-No, no, no…- digo yo riendo alegremente-. Los alumnos de último curso no pueden perder el tiempo en lindas fantasías, sobre todo los que no adelantaron nada para su tesis durante las vacaciones y cuyo director seguramente querrá encerrarlos dos semanas en la biblioteca hasta que ese trabajo esté listo…

-¿Quién es el que suena como un aburrido casi graduado ahora?- dice él besándome de nuevo de lleno en los labios y después agrega-: Victor… ¿Y si nos saltamos la primera clase? Nadie va a extrañarnos ¿no crees? Y si el profesor Cialdini quiere encerrarme en la biblioteca le pediré que me encierre contigo…

-Creo que soy una mala influencia para el mejor alumno de esta escuela- digo yo sonriéndole con amor al chico del que no me quiero separar aun-. Vamos señor Katsuki, ni tus padres ni los míos estarán felices si se enteran de que vamos a reprobar el año debido a que no podemos dejar de pensar el uno en el otro…

-Supongo que no…- dice Yuri suspirando con desanimo-. Te veré por la tarde, entonces…

-El tiempo se pasara rápido, ya verás- digo yo tratando de creer en mis palabras con todo el corazón-. Te quiero, mi Yuri…

-Eso suena bien…- dice él con una sonrisa radiante-. Te quiero, Victor…

Vuelvo a sonreír como iluminado y él besa mi sonrisa sin poder contenerse aunque debo admitir que si él no me hubiera besado, yo lo habría besado sin lugar a dudas. Me pierdo pues en su beso tratando de que el tacto de sus labios y el sabor de su beso puedan quedarse conmigo durante toda la mañana, quiero que ese beso me dure hasta la tarde y ya empiezo a temer que las horas pasen de forma agobiantemente lenta así que me abrazo a Yuri con fuerza, ridículamente asustado de separarme de él, como si aquel beso fuera nuestro último beso, como si después de aquella separación que no durará más que algunas horas, los dos estuviéramos condenados a no volver a vernos jamás.

-¡Oh, señor Katsuki, ahí está!- dice una exasperada voz detrás de nosotros que nos hace romper nuestro beso con evidente desgana y las mejillas sonrojadas, pues el hombre que se dirige a Yuri es nada más y nada menos que el profesor Celestino Cialdini, el maestro de canto lírico y composición clásica, el director de tesis de Yuri.

-Buenos días, profesor…- dice Yuri y puedo notar que su rostro se descompone un poco cuando sus ojos se quedan quietos sobre la sonrisa de la chica que acompaña al profesor Cialdini, la cual le sonríe a Yuri de manera juguetona, algo que me hace enojar de verdad sin tener claro un motivo.

Ella es delgada, un poco más baja que el profesor quien mira a Yuri con aire esperanzado, como si él esperara que el rostro de Yuri apareciera de pronto una alegre sonrisa que le haga saber que la chica aquella, cuyo cabello oscuro cae por su espalda y que se esconde debajo de un gorro rosa, será bien recibida por él.

-La señorita Chihoko y yo hemos estado buscándote por toda la facultad- dice el profesor-. Ella acaba de llegar de Italia ayer por la mañana, dice que tiene unos excelentes referentes históricos para poder completar el marco teórico de tu tesis, además, estoy seguro de que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar ¿no es así?

-No lo creo, profesor…- dice Yuri con una sonrisa molesta que no había visto en su rostro jamás tomando en cuenta que él siempre es amable y atento con los demás-. La señorita Chihoko y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…

-Le dije que esto era una pérdida de tiempo, profesor- dice la chica quien luce joven y malditamente linda al lado del profesor Cialdini pero hay algo en ella y en sus extraños ojos grises que no me gusta y la incomodidad que le causa a Yuri es suficiente para hacerme sentir que la odio a primera vista.

-Exacto, lo es, esto es una pérdida de tiempo…- dice Yuri mirándola fríamente y me digo que si esa mirada hubiera estado sobre mi piel yo me habría quedado congelado en mi sitio.

-Vamos chicos, no pueden seguir peleados toda la vida- dice el profesor Cialdini tercamente-. El problema que tuvieron antes no fue tan grave, ustedes dos solían ser buenos amigos, incluso se rumoreaba que estaban a muy poco de ser la pareja más envidiada del mundo musical…

-Lamento que esto no sea como usted quiere, pero no hablaré con ella- dice Yuri con determinación-. Le ruego que por favor no insista, ahora debo irme, lo veré a medio día en la biblioteca, profesor.

El profesor asiente de forma incomoda a las palabras de Yuri mientras él suspira e ignorando a la joven de largo cabello negro quien sigue mirándolo fijamente, se acerca a mí una vez más para besarme con suavidad antes de alejarse con paso rápido hacia la entrada del edificio principal de la universidad y yo me pregunto seriamente qué demonios acaba de pasar frente a mí.

Me quedo quieto en medio del patio sintiendo que en mi corazón hay miles de preguntas sin respuesta, miles de cosas que me gustaría saber pero que por el momento no puedo saber, cosas que Yuri no me ha contado de sí mismo y me pregunto si la joven que se queda de pie frente a mí mientras el profesor Cialdini se aleja de nosotros tartamudeando disculpas para ir detrás de Yuri seguramente, me mira de forma divertida como si yo fuera un curioso espécimen que ella encuentra ridículo.

-¿Eres su novio?- dice ella con voz dulce y yo no puedo evitar pensar que entre más dulce es el exterior, más terrible el secreto que esa dulzura esconde.

-Sí, eso soy…- digo yo tratando de no sentirme asustado- ¿Y tú eres?

-Una parte del pasado de Yuri de la que a él no le gusta hablar…- dice ella riendo de forma casual- ¿Estás seguro de que le gustas? Supongo que sí, eres guapo y la mitad de la escuela dice que él y tú han estado juntos por un par de meses pero ¿sabes algo? Déjame contarte un secreto, lo hago como una amiga sincera que se preocupa por ti y por Yuri…

-No necesito saber nada- digo yo empezando a sentirme molesto-. Si eres una parte del pasado de Yuri que es desagradable para él, no necesito conocerte…

-No, no necesitas conocerme a mí, pero quizá deberías conocer mejor a tu novio ¿sabes?- dice ella con una sonrisa misteriosa que me hace desear gritarle todo mi repertorio de groserías-. Yuri suele parecer un caballero andante a primera vista pero ¿sabes todo lo que él esconde? Yo lo descubrí, yo sé cosas de él que te pondrían los pelos de punta, yo supe de todo eso y aun así quise quedarme a su lado pero él no me dejó ¿sabes por qué?

-No, no lo sé y debo irme ahora, mi clase acaba de empezar hace cinco minutos…- digo yo empezando a caminar hacia la escuela.

-Espera, te llamas Victor ¿no?- dice ella empezando a caminar conmigo.

-Sí…

-Escucha Victor, Yuri no es lo que parece, Yuri jamás podrá amarte- dice ella con convicción-. Él mismo me lo dijo, su corazón nació roto, él jamás podrá amar a alguien por eso y si eso es verdad, entonces ni siquiera tú serás la excepción ¿No crees? Yuri está jugando contigo porque nada más que su música le importa. Yuri te dejará a la deriva cuando se vaya de la universidad ¿o crees que lo que ustedes tienen durará por siempre? Te reto a preguntarle, confróntalo, hazle saber que no dejarás que juegue contigo…

-Tengo que irme- digo yo intentando alejarme de esa chica que es como una serpiente intentando morderme y llenarme de veneno-. Lo que pase entre Yuri y yo no es asunto tuyo, te agradezco tu preocupación pero tú eres su pasado, yo soy su presente, yo soy diferente…

-Tienes demasiada fe, Victor- dice ella riendo como si yo le hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la historia-. Espero que tu cuento de hadas no estalle en tu cara, un placer conocerte por cierto…

Me alejo de Chihoko sin decir nada más, me alejo de ella sintiendo que en mi corazón se ha instalado un peso enorme pero no puedo dejar que sus palabras me afecten. Yo conozco a un Yuri distinto a todo lo que ella acaba de describir, el Yuri que yo conozco no es nada de lo que ella ha dicho porque sí, Yuri no habla de su pasado de forma sencilla pero eso debe ser por una muy buena razón, no porque él quiera ocultarme esas horribles cosas que la chica aquella dice conocer.

No, no debo hacerle caso. Debo tranquilizar mi mente, debo confiar en Yuri, debo confiar en lo que conozco acerca de él, no en las palabras de una chica loca que seguramente está muerta de celos al ver que Yuri me quiere a mí. _Vamos Victor, vamos, no dejes que esa bruja se robe tu felicidad. Seguramente Yuri te explicará todo cuando lo veas en el ensayo y si no, tú puedes preguntarle, puedes hacer eso sin miedo porque él te ha dicho que los dos pueden confiar el uno en el otro sin problemas. Vamos Victor, aleja a esa bruja de tu mente, déjala ir, déjala ir…_

De verdad intento dejarla ir a lo largo del día pero nada parece funcionar. A medida que pasan las clases me doy cuenta de que la _señorita bruja_ es de sobra conocida en la escuela y que de hecho ella es también la otra mejor alumna de la generación de estudiantes que está próxima a graduarse y si yo no había tenido el placer de conocerla antes, era simple y sencillamente porque ella había estado estudiando por dos años en Italia, pero decidió regresar a Japón para poder graduarse con sus amigos y recibir un reconocimiento que, aunque no será igual al que recibirá Yuri, le dará cierto realce a su futura carrera como pianista, ella es una pianista también.

Los rumores siguen acosándome a donde quiera que voy y yo no puedo evitar cerrar mis oídos a ellos porque sé que muchos de mis compañeros están diciendo todas esas cosas en voz alta solo para molestarme, sabiendo que muchas de sus palabras van a herirme con el fantasma de la incertidumbre, que sus palabras sembrarán dudas en mi corazón y aunque de verdad quiero evitarlo, al final del día siento que mi cabeza estallará y que golpearé al próximo cotilla que diga en voz alta que Yuri y Chihoko fueron novios antes, que los dos eran la pareja más envidiada de la Universidad, que incluso los profesores amaban la idea de verlos juntos y que fue Yuri quien dejó a la joven después de un malentendido que los dos tuvieron en Italia donde Yuri estudió como alumno de intercambio durante medio año.

Es ese rumor el que más me hiere, sé que estar celoso del pasado es algo estúpido pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar sentir que los celos me carcomen al pensar que yo no soy el primer amor de Yuri, que él estuvo con alguien antes de mí, que él beso los labios perfectos de aquella chica que parece ser del agrado de todos, de esa chica a la que todo el mundo le dice que lamenta que nuestro pianista estrella no haya sido su compañero eterno, a esa chica que me provoca odio de verdad.

Salgo de mi última clase con la cabeza aturdida y me digo que si alguien más vuelve a repetir el nombre "Chihoko" voy a vomitar o a asesinar a alguien, lo que suceda primero. Ni siquiera Chris quien ha estado a mi lado toda la mañana sabe qué decir al respecto de los rumores y eso es un alivio porque sé que yo no hubiera sido capaz de soportar sus burlas, así que cuando llegamos a la salida del edificio principal, simplemente me despido de él de forma apresurada y corro hacia el auditorio donde podré esperar a Yuri lejos de todo el barullo, lejos de todas esas personas que quieren seguir mencionando cosas sin sentido que aun así me dañan.

Necesito paz, necesito silencio, necesito alejarme de todo para no explotar y para convencerme de que la llegada de esta chica no alterará la paz de mi universo y no se llevará la felicidad que después de un año ha llegado a mi vida.

Llego al auditorio con la respiración agitada y no me sorprende para nada ver que Yuri está ahí, sentado al piano con la mirada perdida en la distancia y de pronto toda mi preocupación se concentra en él, en él y en su gesto abatido y me digo que si los rumores que escuché me hicieron daño a mí, seguramente lo dañaron más a él porque sé por experiencia que las personas no hablan de aquello que los ha herido profundamente como si tal cosa y las ganas de matar a Chihoko vuelven a aparecer en mí una vez, al tiempo que corro hacia Yuri sin importarme nada porque él me necesita, él me necesita para volver a sonreír y yo quiero que vuelva a sonreír. De verdad quiero borrar esa tristeza de sus labios a fuerza de besos.

Es por eso que corro hacia él y cuando Yuri oye el ruido de mis pasos sobre el piso de madera del auditorio, una pequeña sonrisa alumbra sus labios, cosa que hace que me sienta un poco menos temeroso, aunque eso no me exime de tropezar con el aire y antes de saludar al suelo de cerca, solo soy consciente de que mis pies resbalan sobre la madera haciéndome caer de bruces y escucho que Yuri se apresura a correr hacia mí y yo me digo que sin duda alguna soy el peor caballero de rescate que existe, siempre soy yo el que debe ser salvado de su propia torpeza.

-Te dije que nada de hacerte daño, Victor- dice Yuri levantándome con cuidado y cuando lo hace, me doy cuenta de que su mirada está triste, completamente triste-. Te dije que nada de caídas…

-Yuri…- digo yo, un poco asustado por la tristeza de sus ojos-. Estoy bien… ¿Tú estás bien?

-No…- dice él mirando el suelo-. No estoy bien…

-Mi Yuri…- digo yo tomando su rostro entre mis manos- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Puedes abrazarme por mucho tiempo?- dice él con la mirada llena de súplica, una súplica dolorosa y callada que me pone alerta- ¿Puedes abrazarme hasta que mi corazón deje de sentir que morirá de nuevo?

Yo asiento lentamente a sus palabras y sin levantarnos del suelo, lo tomo entre mis brazos. Yo me siento en el suelo del auditorio y dejó que él haga lo mismo y lo pego a mi pecho, dejo que su rostro se esconda ahí al tiempo que mis brazos lo rodean con fuerza y sus brazos me rodean a mí y me siento impotente, me siento de verdad inútil cuando su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse en sollozos y sus lágrimas comienzan a mojar mi pecho… demonios, demonios ¿qué le hicieron a mi Yuri? ¿Quién fue capaz de dañarlo de este modo? ¿A quién tengo que matar después de esto?

Mis preguntas se desvanecen en mi mente del mismo modo rápido en el que llegaron y me digo que no es momento de pensar en esas cosas. Todo lo que sé es que tengo que proteger a Yuri, todo lo que sé es que tengo que sostenerlo entre mis brazos hasta que la tormenta de dolor que está atacándolo amaine. Por eso simplemente lo dejo llorar en silencio, lo reconforto con mis caricias, beso su cabello oscuro de vez en cuando y cuando el llanto cesa, coloco mi mejilla sobre la suya mientras intento decirle sin palabras que yo estoy ahí, que estoy ahí con él y que no voy a dejarlo solo.

Sus brazos no me sueltan y sé que el ensayo de esa tarde se suspenderá irremediablemente pero no me importa, la canción ahora no es lo primordial y para ser sinceros, Yuri y yo ya hacemos magia con ella. Lo que me importa ahora es que él se sienta tranquilo, que él me diga que todo estará bien aunque yo sé que no es tan fácil como eso.

-Ella es una mala persona…- dice él con voz trémula un rato después cuando el llanto parece haberse ido por completo-. Pensé que no la dejarían volver pero está aquí, está aquí y sé que seguirá intentando vengarse de mí…

-¿Por qué quiere vengarse de ti?- digo yo con suavidad, como si no estuviera muriendo por saber qué historia hay detrás de todo el drama que hemos tenido que vivir hoy.

-Porque no le di lo que quería…- dice Yuri sin alejarse de mí.

-¿Qué pasó entre los dos, mi Yuri?- digo yo y él se estremece entre mis brazos como si la sola idea de mirar atrás para poder contarme qué fue lo que sucedió entre él y la perra aquella fuera doloroso.

-Cosas malas…- dice él después de un rato-. Cosas malas…

-¿Quieres contarme?- digo yo sintiendo que es mejor que él saque el veneno del pasado de su interior.

-Vas a odiarme si te lo cuento- dice él aferrándose a mí con fuerza-. Vas a odiarme como me odiaron todos en Italia…

Las lágrimas vuelven a caer sobre su rostro y yo me apresuro a besarlas tomando el rostro de Yuri entre mis manos cosa que hace que sus ojos marrones se queden fijos en mí cómo si algo en su interior quisiera preguntarme por qué hago eso cuando debería alejarme de él. Pero no voy a dejarlo solo y odio es lo único que jamás podré sentir por él.

-Escúchame bien, Yuri Katsuki- le digo yo con firmeza sin soltar su rostro-. No hay nada en el mundo que me pueda hacer odiarte, mucho menos si alguien te hizo daño y estás sufriendo por esto. Escucha, mi caballero de brillante armadura, es hora de que me dejes salvarte ¿sabes? Tú no tienes por qué ser fuerte siempre, nadie puede hacer eso. Déjame sostenerte Yuri, déjame saber qué es eso que te hace daño para poder curarlo ¿sí? Confía en mí, mi Yuri, confía en mí. Yo no voy a hacerte daño, créeme, yo no dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño jamás…

Sus ojos marrones se quedan quietos en mi rostro, las lágrimas se han calmado por fin y él asiente lentamente. Mis dedos limpian los últimos rastros de lágrimas de su rostro y él suspira profundamente antes de empezar a hablar con voz ronca y a medida que voy escuchando la historia que él me cuenta, yo noto que las ganas de asesinar a la _señorita perra_ acaban de aumentar de forma exponencial dentro de mí. Ella lo dañó, ella le hizo daño a Yuri y ahora ha vuelto a continuar con ese daño pero yo no la dejaré, no se lo permitiré. Para que ella pueda volver a herir a Yuri tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver o quizá la mate yo primero con alguna de mis desastrosas caídas, pero lo único que sé es que no la dejaré hacer lo que le dé la gana, oh no, esa loca no sabe con quién está intentando meterse.

Y es que Yuri me cuenta acerca de cómo ella, quien era su mejor amiga, la amiga con la que viajó a Italia con la intención de volverse mejores músicos, acabó traicionándolo y hundiéndolo de una manera que a Yuri jamás se la habría ocurrido imaginar. Desde que los dos eran pequeños, ellos habían sido unidos, la señorita perra es de hecho, hija de una de las mejores amigas de Hiroko, la madre de Yuri. Fue por ello que Yuri y ella habían crecido prácticamente juntos, eran amigos desde la escuela elemental pero todo cambió estando en aquel país europeo donde Chihoko le confesó a Yuri que la amistad que los dos tenían ya no era suficiente para ella porque ella estaba enamorada de él.

-Le dije que yo no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos- dice Yuri con algo de vergüenza-. Yo jamás la vi de ese modo, jamás. Ella siempre fue como una hermana menor, era divertido estar con ella, siempre me hacía reír y yo la cuidaba como si se tratara de Mari porque mamá me enseñó a ser cortes con las chicas, siempre he sido respetuoso con todo el mundo porque sé que a este mundo le falta amabilidad y…. ella confundió ese trato amable con algo que yo no sentía, con algo que jamás sentí, con algo que yo no podía sentir por una chica…

-¿Le dijiste eso?- pregunto yo en un susurro, pensando que cuando estás enamorado de alguien todas las acciones de la persona que te gusta parecen querer decir algo aunque esa no sea su intención.

-No, no le dije porque sabía que ella no iba a entenderlo- dice Yuri tristemente-. Le dije que debía disculparme pero que mi corazón no estaba listo para sentir algo así, que quizá jamás podría sentirlo. Le dije que no quería perder su amistad aunque si ella quería alejarse de mí, estaba bien, yo lo entendía porque no quería dañarla…

-Y ella no lo entendió…- apunto yo.

-Me hizo creer que lo entendía, me dijo que estaba bien, que no teníamos por qué dejar de ser amigos- dice Yuri con dolor en su voz-. Pero todo era una trampa. Ella sabía todo de mí, al menos lo más importante. Ella sabía que desde pequeño yo he estado en un tratamiento psiquiátrico, no debes asustarte, no es nada malo. Es solo que a veces tenía mucho miedo, el pánico me atacaba a todas horas y no sabíamos por qué. Mamá y papá me llevaron con un médico de la capital y gracias a ese tratamiento empecé a mejorar. De no ser por ese tratamiento ni siquiera podría tocar en frente de las multitudes frente a las cuales he tocado hasta ahora. Lo que quiero decir, Victor, es que mientras estuve en Italia el miedo volvió con toda su fuerza. El profesor Cialdini era el maestro encargado de nosotros, él estaba dando clase en la Universidad donde estudiábamos ahí como profesor de intercambio. Tuve que hablar con él acerca de esto y él entendió, el consejero de la Universidad de Italia nos dio el teléfono de un psiquiatra confiable y empecé a tomar el medicamento una vez más, necesitaba tomarlo diariamente, no podía interrumpir el tratamiento y poco a poco empecé a sentirme bien otra vez. Yo creí que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento pero…

-Pero…

-Chihoko me vio tomando el medicamento durante una crisis especialmente fuerte- dice Yuri con la voz rota-. Ella sabía de qué se trataba y aun así… al día siguiente todos nuestros compañeros susurraban a mis espaldas, todos decían que yo estaba drogándome, que era por ello que podía componer del modo en el que lo hacía, incluso algunos de mis profesores creyeron esa historia porque sé que varios de ellos estaban celosos de mi talento, nadie podía creer que un muchacho japonés del montón pudiera tocar y componer del modo en el que yo lo hacía. Sé que es una locura, pero fue así, Victor, la gente siempre cree lo que le conviene creer, la gente que te envidia y te odia siempre creerá lo peor de ti aunque dentro de ellos sepan que nada es cierto…

-¿Fue por eso que regresaste a Hasetsu antes de que se terminara tu año de intercambio?- pregunto yo con cuidado, odiando a todas aquellas personas que fueron injustas y crueles con Yuri.

-Sí, después de los rumores que Chihoko empezó yo no pude soportarlo más- dice Yuri mordiendo sus labios para no dejar que el dolor lo inunde por completo-. Todos me trataban mal, se burlaban de mí, mis profesores no me veían más que como un drogadicto que se atrevía a presentarse a clase diciendo que sus obras eran un trabajo original… todo el mundo me odiaba, todo el mundo me hacía sentir odiado, así que renuncié. Mi doctor apoyó mi decisión, yo no necesitaba toda esa presión, eso solo hacía que los ataques de pánico aumentaran y Victor, yo quería morir, de verdad quería morir porque mi vida estaba siendo destruida y nadie quería escucharme, nadie quería dejarme explicar que tenía que tomar esa medicina para no morir de miedo, para no volverme loco, era por eso, porque yo nací con el corazón roto y eso siempre me ha causado un miedo terrible qué no sé cómo explicar pero nadie quería escucharme, nadie quiere escuchar jamás y por eso yo aprendí a callarme y ahora tengo miedo…

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- digo yo con ganas de ponerme a llorar pero no lo hago porque sé que Yuri me necesita ahora, él necesita que sea fuerte por él.

-De que tú no me creas…- dice él con la mirada dolida-. De que tú creas que miento, de que pienses que el miedo que siento es irreal e imposible. No lo es Victor, te lo juro. No te lo dije antes, pero fue por eso también que yo no pude acercarme a ti inmediatamente, yo sabía que tendría que llegar el día en el que verías que no soy perfecto, que no soy el caballero de brillante armadura que pretendo ser para sentirme valiente. No quiero que te alejes de mí pero si todo esto hace que me odies lo entiendo, yo me he odiado muchas veces también. No quiero obligarte a estar al lado de alguien que está roto, no quiero que tengas que cargar con el peso de una persona a la que es posible romper fácilmente del modo en el que la sola visión de Chihoko acaba de romperme. Y es que todo el mundo cree que lo que pasó en Italia fue un malentendido, eso fue lo que ella les dijo a todos después, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y ella quiere hacerme daño, no va a perdonarme jamás que no haya accedido a ser parte de la fantasía de ser la novia del pianista estrella de esta universidad, ella no me perdonará jamás haberla rechazado y temo por ti, porque sé que ella intentará hacerte daño también y…

-No podrá…- digo yo totalmente convencido-. Ninguna perra desalmada puede hacerme daño, mi Yuri, créeme. Chris Giacometti me ha enseñado a lidiar bien con ese tipo de gente y Mila también. Yo no tuve problemas tan serios como los que tú has tenido, pero sé cómo defenderme de personas basura como Chihoko.

-Pero ella es…

-Sí, es el diablo pero no me importa- digo yo firmemente-. Escucha Yuri, no voy a dejarte solo ¿entiendes? No estás solo, me tienes a mí y Yuri, ahora tú eres la persona más importante para mí en este país y en realidad en todo mi universo. Por eso voy a protegerte, voy a estar a tu lado y si esa desgraciada intenta hacerte daño es mejor que se abstenga porque de verdad yo también puedo ser peligroso si quiero, papá dice que mi abuelo trabajó para la mafia rusa, llevo el peligro en las venas…

-¿No tienes miedo de mí?- dice él con una mirada esperanzada que duele en mi corazón al darme cuenta de que él de verdad teme que me aleje de su lado.

-No, no temo…- digo yo besando su frente-. Sé que el miedo que sientes es real, sé que por eso debes combatirlo con un tratamiento real, entiendo eso. Además, mi Yuri, nadie con dos dedos de frente puede negar tu talento, apuesto a que todos esos estúpidos de Italia se han tenido que tragar sus palabras al verte tocando en los mejores auditorios del mundo. Tocaste en Alemania, el año pasado estuviste presente en el cumpleaños de la reina de Inglaterra. Yo sé que te han herido profundamente pero no me asustan esas heridas. Yo voy a curarlas ¿sí? Yo las tocaré y haré que no duelan y si el miedo viene yo estaré ahí y protegeré tu corazón, lo abrazaré fuerte y haremos que el miedo se calme con muchos besos o tocaremos música o simplemente me quedaré a tu lado y sostendré tu mano y te diré que eres hermoso y perfecto. Tú no estás roto ¿me entiendes? No lo estás, tú eres perfecto mi Yuri, eres perfecto…

Me callo. Mis palabras se interrumpen porque Yuri sella mis labios con un beso que es en realidad un enorme gracias, un gracias por no dejarlo solo, por entenderlo, por escucharlo, por creer en él. Claro que creo en él, yo entiendo de ese miedo que causa la mente porque mi madre llegó a sentirlo también cuando mi abuela falleció y ella se perdió en una tristeza profunda de la que creímos, jamás saldría adelante. Sé que la mente humana es víctima de muchos demonios, sé que es difícil lidiar con ellos pero no dejaré solo a Yuri por una razón tan absurda como esa. A los demonios puedes combatirlos y la batalla es más sencilla si alguien está dispuesto a pelear contigo.

Es por eso que no dejaré luchar solo a este chico al que estoy empezando a amar porque es eso lo que me pasa. La historia que Yuri me ha contado solo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos por él son sumamente profundos y que sin duda alguna no tendré miedo de llamarlos amor cuando llegue el momento. Porque no le tengo miedo a la _señorita perra_ , no le tengo miedo al día en el que Yuri deba dejar la universidad porque ahora sé que él no se separará de mí incluso cuando ese día llegue. Y es que hay algo en nuestro beso que me lo dice, algo en este beso que me deja ver que Yuri y yo estaremos juntos por un largo camino y sé que él siente lo mismo porque sus labios cálidos se aferran a los míos y en medio de nuestro beso el dolor se desvanece.

Y aquí estamos los dos ahora, los dos unidos ante el mundo y ante todas las cosas que éste quiera poner en nuestro camino. Yo soy para él y él es para mí. Eso es todo lo que sé, eso es todo lo que importa.

-¿Tu corazón ha dejado de doler?- digo yo cuando nuestros labios se separan.

-Un poco…- dice él con una sonrisa llena de alivio- ¿Puedes abrazarme un poco más?

-Toda la vida, mi Yuri- digo yo acariciando su cabello que cae de forma desordenada sobre su frente blanca-. Voy a quedarme así contigo toda la vida y tú corazón no volverá a doler jamás ¿me crees?

-Sí te creo…- dice él acomodándose entre mis brazos-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Victor, eres el mejor regalo que la nieve ha traído a mí…

Yo sonrío al escuchar esa declaración y lo pego a mí con más fuerza como si quisiera apartarlo del mundo y de todo el dolor y me juro por ese amor naciente que late en mi pecho, que nadie volverá a dañar a Yuri, y quien lo intente, tendrá que vérselas conmigo…

* * *

 ***La canción que Victor recuerda se llama "L´hymne á l´amour"(el himno al amor) de Edith Piaf. Es una canción preciosa y bien Victuri por cierto :3**

 **NDA: ¿Quién quiere matar a Chihoko conmigo? xD Mil gracias por su apoyo en esta historia y disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, ojalá les guste el capítulo, saludos¡ :3**


	7. La promesa de una rosa azul

**Capítulo 7. La promesa de una rosa azul…**

" _Todo esto significa que en diez días cuando mi mirada busque este lugar, tú no estarás. Y yo no sé qué es lo que haré entonces. Solo sabré que tú estarás en otro sitio, otro lugar que no tendrá en él memorias de los dos…" *****_

Dejo el libro que he estado leyendo por varios días de lado y suspiro un poco dramáticamente al pensar en cómo esas palabras me recuerdan de pronto ese adiós que tendré que decirle a Yuri en unos meses más. Meses que se convertirán en semanas, semanas que después serán días hasta convertirse en horas, minutos, nuestros últimos segundos juntos. El final, estoy pensando demasiado en el inevitable final que alcanza a todas las cosas que en este mundo han empezado.

Cierro mis ojos azules sintiendo en mi piel la caricia de los rayos dorados del tibio sol de finales de invierno y trato de tranquilizarme. No tiene caso que me siga torturando con eso, con algo que es inevitable y que yo no podré detener, ningún humano le ha ganado jamás a la marcha del tiempo. No tiene caso que a todas mis preocupaciones actuales tenga que añadirles también esta extraña tristeza que me ataca de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando la tarde es hermosa y yo estoy solo; sobre todo cuando sé que estoy a punto de ver a Yuri una vez más después de un largo día de escuela sin él y sin su sonrisa que después de los primeros días oscuros que le siguieron a la llegada de la señorita perra a la universidad, había estado un poco apagada, casi ausente, al menos cuando yo no estaba con él.

Sonrío con un poco más de ánimo y abrazo mis rodillas, sintiendo en mi boca el sabor dulce del té verde que la madre de Yuri me ofreció para beber cuando llegué aquí. Estoy sentado ahora en una de las banquitas de madera del jardín de la casa de Yuri, él me dijo que esta tarde tendría que verlo aquí en lugar de en el auditorio para nuestro ensayo y de algún modo me alegra no tener que estar en la escuela más tiempo del necesario.

No, no es que el ambiente sea insoportable pero sí es un poco molesto. Yuri me había advertido que sería de este modo puesto que el mejor talento de la señorita perra es esparcir rumores aquí y allá y vaya que la desgraciada ha hecho alarde de ese talento suyo para inventar chismes a diestra y siniestra. Durante los últimos dos meses, he tenido que soportar que la gente me señale a donde quiera que voy, he tenido que aguantar escuchar risas en el patio y en los pasillos que vienen de los estúpidos de mis compañeros que son lo suficientemente idiotas para creer todo lo que la mujer demente aquella inventa.

Porque eso es lo que ella hace, inventa historias que después se repiten en todos lados como si con ello pudiera destruir lo que Yuri y yo tenemos, lo que Yuri y yo hemos construido, lo que con el paso de los días se ha vuelto más fuerte y profundo a pesar de las palabras y las mentiras que ella y todos los demás que no saben nada que sea verdadero acerca de Yuri y de mí, han intentado destruirlo.

Pero no son las palabras las que pueden hacer un cambio real en las cosas por si solas, las palabras son solo ecos que son nada si alguien no está ahí para darles sentido. Si tú no dejas que esas palabras te hagan daño, no lo harán y por eso he podido protegerme de todas las cosas que la gente dice a mí alrededor, cosas que en realidad son estúpidas y que me hacen dudar de la imaginación de la señorita perra. Es decir, lo más inteligente que se ha comentado esta semana acerca de mí, es que he engañado a Yuri con seis chicos diferentes. La semana pasada fueron siete y el profesor de deportes.

Mi sonrisa se hace burlona en mis labios al pensar en esos patéticos rumores. Si la mitad de esos cotilleos fuera cierto, creo que yo ya sería el más grande gigoló que esta ciudad haya visto alguna vez, pero sé que nada de eso tiene sentido. Esas cosas estúpidas que la gente dice no son mi problema, Chris les ha dicho cosas de verdad horribles a todos los que se han atrevido a decirle algo malo de mí y eso me reconforta un poco. Porque toda esa gente imbécil sabe que no estoy solo y que Yuri tampoco lo está.

Sé que el plan de la señorita perra es hablar mal de mí porque no puede hacer lo mismo que hizo con Yuri en Italia, la gente aquí ama demasiado a Yuri como para creer en cosas estúpidas acerca de él, Yuri es protegido además por su estatus de mejor estudiante, estoy seguro que si el director de la facultad se enterara de un solo rumor que lleve su nombre, éste sería silenciado casi al instante. Es por eso que soy yo el que es el blanco del veneno de Chihoko y aunque a veces de verdad me dan ganas de borrar su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción cuando por desgracia me la cruzo en alguno de los pasillos de la escuela, he tolerado todo de forma estoica simplemente porque sé que al final del día Yuri estará a mí lado y con sus manos y con sus labios se llevará de mí todo el malestar que he acumulado a lo largo del día.

Además, de algún modo estoy agradecido de que Yuri no sea el blanco de toda esta locura. Yo puedo soportarlo por él, de verdad puedo hacerlo. Aunque es cierto que a veces he terminado llamándole a Mila cuando la rabia dentro de mí es demasiado grande, y que a veces solo quiero llorar cuando alguien me hace caer de bruces en el pasillo porque la nueva moda de mis compañeros es jugar al _"pongámosle el pie a Victor Nikiforov para que se caiga ridículamente frente a todos" (como si necesitara ayuda para hacer eso, ja, ja)_ sé que esto pasará, debe pasar. Tiene que terminarse.

Suspiro una vez más sintiendo tristeza en mi corazón. A veces es difícil. No pensé que Yuri y yo tendríamos que soportar todo esto pero no me atrevo a quejarme. Porque la maravilla de ser quien besa a Yuri a diario es demasiado grande todavía. Porque a pesar de todo, mi caballero de brillante armadura me ha defendido tantas veces de aquellos imbéciles que intentan dañarme cuando debería ser yo quien los aparte a todos de él. Supongo que ninguna historia de amor puede ser perfecta y siempre dulce y tranquila como las de los poemas que mi madre solía leerme antes de dormir. Supongo que la vida real no es perfecta, pero es real y eso es lo único que debe importarme, que lo que Yuri y yo tenemos es real, completamente real y nuestro.

Sonrío una vez más, esta vez sin sentirme triste del todo y cuando mi rostro se levanta al sol, me doy cuenta de que alguien está parado frente a mí mientras sostiene una rosa azul entre sus dedos cuyo perfume entra a mi nariz con fuerza y hace que mi sonrisa se ensanche al menos diez centímetros más cuando empiezo a entender que aquella persona es Yuri y que esa rosa debe ser un regalo para mí.

Estoy a punto de saltar a los brazos del chico que amo cuando me doy cuenta de que aquella imagen que se dibuja ante mis ojos sería perfecta de no ser porque la persona que sostiene la flor aquella sostiene además con su otra mano una bolsa llena de hielo que trata de bajar la hinchazón de su ojo izquierdo que a estas alturas está de verdad morado y que debe estar así por el impacto de un puño sobre aquella piel.

-¡Yuri!- digo yo con una voz preocupada y estridente que sale de mi boca dos octavas más alta que lo normal- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Yuri! ¡Oh, Yuri! ¿A quién demonios tengo que salir a golpear en este instante? ¡Mi abuelo me enseñó algunos buenos golpes antes de morir! ¿Tengo que llamarle a Chris y a Phichit? ¡Los dos dijeron que ellos podrían ayudarme a golpear gente también! Además, el novio de Phichit, Seung Gil Lee es un experto en artes marciales y estoy seguro de que podremos machacarlos a todos y…

-Victor…- dice Yuri riendo alegremente, algo que no combina para nada con su ojo morado-. Siéntate un momento conmigo ¿quieres? Los culpables de este pequeño contratiempo no podrán levantar sus traseros de la cama en dos semanas, te lo juro, ellos quedaron peor que yo. Por cierto, disculpa la tardanza. Antes de venir a casa pasé por la florería y me encontré esto para ti, me hizo pensar en ti desde que la vi…

-Pero Yuri…- digo yo tomando la rosa azul que él está ofreciéndome- ¿Fuiste a la florería antes o después de que te hicieran esto?

-Antes…- dice Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. Después tuve que regresar a la universidad para recoger un par de libros que necesito para concluir mi tesis y bueno… digamos que me topé de frente con dos idiotas que no dejaban de decir cosas horribles de ti…

-¡Debiste dejarlos decir lo que quisieran!- digo yo, sentándome al lado de Yuri a pesar de que de verdad quiero salir a la calle a mostrarles a todos porqué soy el legítimo heredero de los genes mafiosos de mi abuelo-. Yuri, lo que esa gente diga de mí no me importa ¿entiendes?

-Pero me importa a mí…- dice él acomodando un mechón de pelo plateado que acaba de escapar de mi peinado debido a mi exaltación-. No puedo permitir que la gente estúpida diga cosas como esa acerca de la persona que yo amo…

Mis mejillas se sonrojan de forma inevitable cuando lo escucho decir esas palabras, esas dos palabras que él ha dicho antes, muchas veces, esas palabras que él me dice con el corazón y sin miedo desde la primera vez que las pronunció sobre mis labios después de un beso cálido y profundo al amparo del auditorio donde nuestros ensayos musicales siempre parecen terminar en un beso o en caricias alocadas que me han hecho sentir miles de sensaciones agradables que no sabía que podía sentir hasta que las manos de Yuri tocaron mi piel y sus labios, acompañaron a sus dedos en aquel viaje.

Él me ama, claro que lo hace. Sus ojos me lo dicen con esa luz que brilla en ellos. Sus labios siempre encuentran la forma de hacérmelo saber sin tantas palabras y además de todo eso, él todavía encuentra mil formas distintas de sorprenderme, hoy ha sido una rosa azul y un ojo morado, pero el amor de Yuri está en mil detalles más que ese. Y yo lo amo también. Y también se lo he dicho, me gusta poder decirlo en voz alta.

 _Te amo, Yuri. Esa es la verdad. Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi, yo sabía que terminaría diciéndote que te amo._

-Y yo no puedo permitir que la persona a la que yo amo termine con su hermoso rostro de esta forma y que los culpables queden libres como si nada…- digo yo haciendo que él sonría con más luz al escucharme.

-No te gusta verme así porque ya no soy guapo ¿verdad?- dice él con un falso tono de voz triste-. Victor, pensé que me amabas por algo más fuerte que mi bella cara…

-Te amo como sea que seas, mi Yuri- digo yo tomando la bolsa de hielo con mi mano libre-. Pero no me gusta que la gente te haga daño ¿entiendes? No lo soporto, alguien tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo. Si tú no quieres decirme, estoy seguro de que mañana todo el mundo hablará de esto y encontraré a los culpables y cuando lo haga…

-Ellos se enfrentarán al terror de la furia vengadora de Victor Nikiforov- dice Yuri alegremente y aunque sé que él lo dice en broma, me alegra saber que él siempre me dejará defenderlo-. Phichit está esparciendo el rumor de que tu abuelo era miembro de la mafia rusa, dice que nadie volverá a meterse contigo después de eso, aunque tenemos que ver si se atreven a decir algo de ti cuando los ataques con todo tu poder vengador…

-¿Dudas del mortífero poder de mi furia?- digo yo riéndome de mi mismo.

-Para nada, mi príncipe vengador- dice él tranquilamente-. Pero preferiría que a partir de mañana hiciéramos oídos sordos a todo lo que dicen. Admito que me dejé llevar por la rabia pero es que estaba cansado ¿sabes? Odio haberte metido en esto, Victor, odio que las personas se sientan con derecho a hablar de ti cuando nadie de ellos te conoce, nadie sabe lo hermoso que eres en realidad…

-Shhh…- digo yo antes de besar sus labios con suavidad, sin querer lastimarlo más-. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces antes, no me importa y no debería importarte a ti tampoco. Ellos pueden decir lo que les dé la gana de mí, ellos no me conocen. Tú sí me conoces, Yuri, tú no crees nada de lo que ellos dicen ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces no me importa nada más- digo con convicción-. No te preocupes por eso, es de tu ojo del que debemos preocuparnos ahora ¿crees que necesitemos ir al médico?

-Mamá dice que la hinchazón se bajará sola con el hielo- dice Yuri con una sonrisa cálida que borra la preocupación de mí.

-Tú mamá debe odiarme ¿verdad?- digo yo un poco avergonzado-. He convertido al mejor estudiante de la Facultad de Música de la Universidad de Hasetsu en un chico malo…

-Mamá no te odia, creo que ella misma estaría encantada de ayudarte a golpear unos cuantos traseros ¿sabes? Además, no le digas a nadie pero me gusta sentirme como un chico malo- dice Yuri riendo divertido-. Un chico malo puede defenderte ¿sabes? Un chico malo jamás dejará que alguien te haga daño…

Sonrío sin decir nada más y vuelvo a besarlo, lo beso con suavidad y él responde a mi beso con alegría y me pregunto cómo es posible que los dos sigamos siendo tan felices en nuestro mundo particular y por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. Porque los besos de Yuri son los que alejan el daño de mí, es el recuerdo de estos besos el que me protege del impacto de las palabras odiosas, aunque quizá sea mejor decir que es el amor de Yuri el que me hace fuerte.

Rompo el beso minutos después y él abraza mi espalda con su brazo libre y yo me pego un poco más a él, esta tarde tengo una inexplicable urgencia de sentirme muy cerca de él, como si quisiera fundirme con su cuerpo. Así que cuando creo que la cercanía es suficiente, los dos nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y a pesar de que me siento uno de los seres humanos más felices del planeta entero no puedo evitar preguntarme qué haré cuando el verano llegue y Yuri tenga que irse de Japón rumbo a aquella enorme gira de conciertos que esperan por él al final de su educación musical.

Suspiro sun poder evitarlo y él me abraza con más fuerza como si él pudiera entender sin palabras qué es lo que estoy sintiendo y de dónde viene uno de mis temores más grandes y yo me reprendo mentalmente por estar extrañándolo en ese momento en el que nuestros corazones laten uno muy cerca del otro, pero ahora entiendo perfectamente bien por qué un gran escritor dijo un día que no hay peor forma de extrañar a alguien que aquella en la que se extraña a la persona que está justamente al lado de ti.

Sí, lo sé, soy un tonto, de verdad soy un imbécil. No debería pensar en el adiós aun, no quiero contar los días que faltan para que eso pase, simplemente quiero disfrutarlo todo pero las frases del libro que leía antes de que Yuri llegara a mí siguen repitiéndose en mi mente: ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando él no esté a mi lado cada tarde? ¿Qué haré cuando el auditorio no se llene más con la melodía de nuestro dueto? ¿Qué haré cuando tenga que extrañarlo de verdad y solo pueda escuchar su voz por medio de un teléfono? ¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Mi amor es tan fuerte? ¿Podré sobrevivir a la ausencia de sus brazos, de su cuerpo, de su risa, de su perfume, de sus palabras?

Claro que podrás hacerlo, grita mi corazón dentro de mi pecho, claro que mi amor sobrevivirá a cualquier distancia y aunque todas las preguntas que me he hecho hasta el momento no tienen una respuesta y probablemente jamás la tengan, sé que este no es el momento de enfrentarme a ellas todavía, ese instante llegara a mí lo quiera o no. Así que simplemente me aferro a Yuri como quien se aferra a lo más valioso de su vida y me quedo ahí, llenándome de su amor en silencio, dejando que el sonido de su respiración se lleve mis miedos y me repito en silencio que nuestro amor perdurará, que nuestro amor no será solamente un recuerdo en el tiempo que los dos tendremos que olvidar. Ese es mi deseo más grande, no quiero perderlo, no quiero decirle adiós por siempre, no quiero, no creo que sea posible para mí en realidad.

-Sigues pensando cosas tristes- dice él después de un rato y yo me pregunto cómo es posible que él pueda leer de forma tan perfecta incluso mi silencio.

-No es cierto…- digo yo con poca convicción y él me sonríe con algo de disculpa, él sabe que estoy mintiéndole.

-Tu amiga Mila me llamó ayer- dice él y yo me siento realmente sorprendido de saber aquella información-. Me dijo que no la estás pasando bien y creo que ella dice la verdad…

-Mila no tenía por qué contarte nada- digo yo sintiéndome un poco traicionado por mi amiga, sin duda alguna la llamaré más tarde y le pediré que me explique su comportamiento-. Sí, le he estado llamando a ella algunos días, especialmente cuando la estupidez de nuestros compañeros me sobrepasa pero… no le hagas caso, mi Yuri, estoy bien, de verdad, sé que Mila solo está exagerando…

-Mila me dijo que no estás bien por algo más que los rumores-dice él mirándome directamente a los ojos, bajando la bolsa de hielo para que yo pueda ver en su mirada que los dos necesitamos hablar de aquel tema-. Mila dice que te preocupa qué pasará con los dos cuando yo tenga que irme… ¿es verdad, Victor?

Me quedo callado, me siento expuesto. Quisiera apresurarme a negar lo que dijo Mila pero es tan dolorosamente cierto que no puedo hacerlo. Sí, estoy preocupado por eso, he estado preocupado por eso desde siempre y ahora no puedo simplemente negarlo y hacer de cuenta que nada pasa porque sí está pasando y sé que Yuri puede verlo, Yuri mira a través de mí. Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos ahora que él me conoce por completo, él me conoce porque él me ha dejado verlo de forma profunda y a su vez, yo lo he dejado entrar a mí en todos los sentidos y ahora mismo no puedo esconderme de sus ojos. Él siempre me encuentra aunque me gusta esconderme y lo mismo hago yo con él. Siempre terminamos encontrándonos el uno al otro y sé que Yuri ha descubierto ahora el último de mis escondites donde intentaba esconder mi termo más grande.

-Sí…- admito con un poco de vergüenza y él asiente en silencio antes de decir algo.

-¿Sabes por qué decidí regalarte una rosa azul?- dice él haciéndome mirar la perfecta forma de la flor que está en mis dedos llenándonos a los dos con el perfume de una primavera que parece estar muy lejos todavía.

-No…

-La gente dice que una rosa así simboliza un amor eterno- dice Yuri y algo en mi corazón se estremece al escuchar sus palabras-. Un color así no es posible para una rosa en un ambiente natural ¿sabes? Ha sido el ingenio humano quien ha podido lograrlo, una flor así es un desafío a lo imposible ¿no crees? Además, esta rosa es del color de tus ojos, Victor, azul, el color de la libertad y de lo que siempre es cierto…

-Yuri…- digo yo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me atreví a comprar una rosa así para ti porque no temo prometerte que a pesar de la distancia, serás tú quien siga en mi corazón durante todo mi viaje- dice Yuri con firmeza, como si quisiera estar seguro de que yo comprendo cada palabra-. No sé si tú quieras prometerme que vas a esperarme, sé que somos jóvenes y que mil cosas distintas pueden pasar en un año pero yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Sé que este es un amor que no se irá de mí en mucho tiempo y quiero que lo sepas sin que te sientas obligado a prometerme nada. Pero si tú sientes lo mismo, entonces puedo asegurarte que solo estaremos separados por kilómetros de cielo y tierra Victor, pero que nadie podrá separar a nuestros corazones si mantenemos nuestra promesa. Yo volveré por ti, ya he hablado con el profesor Celestino y con la maestra Minako, ellos me ayudarán a que el rector permita que mi agenda tenga algunos periodos libres para poder descansar de los conciertos y regresar a casa y así poder verte y estar contigo y no permitir que sientas que te dejo a la deriva porque no lo haré…

-No quiero que hagas del viaje algo complicado solo por mí, solo porque yo no puedo ser fuerte para ti - digo yo sin poder evitar que mi voz se rompa por la emoción.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Victor- dice él con una sonrisa apacible-. No quiero perderte y tú no vas a perderme a mí ¿me oyes? No quiero que pienses que después de nuestro dueto el día de mi graduación no habrá nada más para los dos porque no es así. Yo te amo y quiero amarte por mucho tiempo si tú quieres eso también, aunque si pido mucho y es muy difícil, lo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo…

-¿Volver a mí te hará feliz?- digo yo tratando de no llorar y preguntándome por milésima vez en la vida por qué soy tan valioso para alguien como Yuri Katsuki quien podría tener el mundo a sus pies pero me quiere a mí, solo a mí-. Si prometo que voy a esperarte ¿de verdad volverás por mí?

-Volver a ti hará que irme tenga sentido, tú eres la razón por la que volvería a casa, tú eres mi casa…- dice él besando mi frente-. Así que no permitas que esa hermosa mente tuya se llene de dudas y de miedo, tú y yo no tenemos una fecha de caducidad, tú y yo seremos algo un poco más permanente si tú también lo deseas así y…

Lo beso. Lo beso porque él lo ha dicho todo y yo soy un desastre con las palabras. Lo beso olvidándome del miedo y de su ojo herido, y del mundo que seguirá diciendo cosas estúpidas acerca de los dos; lo beso pensando solamente en la promesa que me ha hecho, esa promesa que cabe en los pétalos perfumados de una rosa azul. Lo beso porque me parece que un beso es la mejor forma de sellar una promesa que se extenderá más allá del tiempo ¿no es eso lo que hacen las personas después de que han dicho sus votos en una boda? Lo beso porque su rosa azul es un voto sagrado para mí, una promesa que calla hasta a la más profunda de mis dudas y todo lo que suena en mi interior ahora es una canción de amor, una canción de amor donde Yuri y yo somos los protagonistas, los protagonistas de una historia a los que el autor de la misma no tendrá ganas de separar jamás…

* * *

 ***Fragmento del libro "Call me by your name" de André Aciman. La traducción al español es mía.**


	8. La última caída de un vengador

**Capítulo 8. La última caída de un vengador.**

La primavera ha llegado una vez más a Hasetsu y yo suspiro sin poder evitarlo cuando contemplo por la ventana los primeros brotes de las flores de cerezo que, en unos días, llenarán esta ciudad de un delicado color rosado que me hará sonreír de forma nostálgica como ahora.

Y es que cuando pienso en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando eres feliz, me resulta curioso remontarme atrás, pensar en el año pasado, pensar en que hace exactamente un año yo estaba preparándome para mi primer solo frente a toda la escuela. En aquel entonces yo no tenía ni idea de que aquel sería el día en el que Yuri Katsuki, mi amor platónico, posaría sus ojos en mí para no dejarme ir jamás de ellos. Hace un año, yo no tenía ni idea que el paso de los días llegaría a preocuparme. Hace un año todo lo que he vivido con Yuri hasta ahora, solamente era un sueño para mí, un sueño demasiado hermoso que ahora, con el paso de los días está llegando cada vez con más rapidez hasta ese destino donde Yuri y yo estaremos separados por un tiempo.

Otro suspiro dramático escapa de mis labios al pensar en lo cerca que el verano está de nosotros. No, ya no temo que todo entre Yuri y yo termine cuando él deje la universidad pero supongo que saber eso no impide que mi corazón sienta que será completamente difícil no extrañar a Yuri, que será una tortura total no tener sus brazos rodeándome o sus labios besándome. Lo sé, sé que no debo pensar en esos días pero también creo que un corazón necesita prepararse.

Durante todas estas semanas he estado de hecho haciendo una reserva de besos y caricias que Yuri encuentra divertido. A veces, cuando me despido de él en la puerta de mi casa, quisiera que él pudiera quedarse conmigo la noche entera porque de verdad necesito estar cerca de él, cerca de él y de su sonrisa que con el paso de los días ha dejado de estar triste.

Chris dice que soy una vergüenza dependiente de la cercanía de Yuri Katsuki y que le sorprende de verdad que Yuri y yo no estemos ya hartos el uno del otro, pero cuando Giacometti dice eso yo me río de él porque él no sabe nada del amor ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Chris no sabe que los labios de Yuri son como una droga, que no puedo estar contento si él no me besa hasta que los dos perdemos el aire y mi cuerpo empieza a flotar en las alturas; Chris no sabe que los brazos de Yuri son mi refugio, que basta estar en ellos para sentir que un día malo no es tan malo después de todo. Chris sabe que Yuri me regaló una rosa azul, que de hecho me regala una a diario porque él quiere que no olvide su promesa, pero mi amigo ignora que Yuri me ha prometido que nada entre los dos tendrá un final.

En realidad nadie sabe nada acerca de Yuri y de mí, y de algún modo es agradable notar que los rumores estúpidos que en un principio parecían no tener final, se han ido calmando poco a poco y que mis compañeros idiotas se han cansado ya de escuchar chismes acerca de Yuri y de mí. Todo está en calma ahora y lo único que temo es que esto sea la calma que antecede a la tormenta pero ¿hago mal si espero que ya nada malo suceda?

Además todos estos días he estado demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos como para ponerme a pensar en la maldad del mundo. Estoy preparando una sorpresa para Yuri y esa sorpresa es algo muy importante para mí como para preocuparme de mis compañeros y de sus brillantes comentarios en realidad.

La idea de la que estoy hablando llegó a mí después de que le contara al escuadrón ruso del amor y a Chris acerca de la rosa azul que Yuri me había dado. Cuando les dije a todos ellos que no sabía cómo responder a esa promesa- porque yo sé que debo responderle a Yuri de algún modo- los tres me dijeron en medio de sonrisas conmovidas que había una sola forma de responder a una promesa de eternidad como la que Yuri me había hecho:

-¡Hazlo con música!- dijeron los tres al unísono y yo me reí de verdad al ver que mis amigos estaban sincronizados al grado de sonar como un coro musical.

-¿Quieren decir que debo componer una canción para él?- dije yo sin poder entender cómo no había pensando antes en eso. Yuri y yo amamos la música, fue la música la que nos llevó a unirnos después de todo.

-¿Dudas de tus capacidades de compositor?- preguntó Georgi quien al parecer estaba saliendo con una chica nueva y lucía más animado que de costumbre- ¿De qué otra forma puedes declararle tu amor eterno a un músico sino a través del lenguaje que mejor entiende?

-Él ha compuesto varias canciones para ti ¿no es así, Vitya?- dijo Mila riendo alegremente-. Creo que Yuri no se ha cansado de hacerte regalos desde que te conoce…

-Lo sé…- dije yo un tanto avergonzado-. Creo que yo no le he correspondido de forma adecuada.

-Él debe creer que tú eres su mejor regalo- dijo Chris con una mirada soñadora de colegiala enamorada que no le quedaba nada bien-. Créeme, el chico es un jodido caballero medieval cursi.

-¡Hey, no le digas así!- dije yo empujando a Chris con fuerza-. Él es hermoso digas lo que digas, Georgi y Mila tienen razón, debo hacer algo que esté a la altura de todas las cosas que él me ha regalado porque Yuri es perfecto, es completamente adorable y lo amo y…

-Sí bueno, no queremos escuchar una vez más las mil razones por las que Yuri Katsuki es el mejor y más guapo hombre del mundo mundial y sus alrededores, guarda eso para el día de su boda- dijo Chris poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Aunque concuerdo con todo el mundo, creo que deberías hacernos caso, escribe una canción para él, podemos pedirle ayuda a Phichit, él puede ayudarte con el piano. Además, Victor, haz escrito ríos de poesía para Yuri Katsuki en tus cuadernos de apuntes de historia musical, uno de esos poemas puede convertirse en una buena canción para tu amado ¿No crees?

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la poesía, Chris?- dije yo bastante sonrojado de saber que mi amigo sabía de mi costumbre de escribir en clase en lugar de ponerle atención a la profesora Nishigori.

-Jamás le pones atención a la profesora Nishigori y debo admitir que yo tampoco- dijo Chris con una sonrisa traviesa-. A veces no podía evitar leer pequeños párrafos de lo que escribías, lo siento…

-¿Lo ves, Vitya?- dijo Georgi riéndose de mi sonrojo-. Ya tienes la mitad del regalo listo.

-Aunque si una canción no te parece suficiente, regálale tu virginidad y listo- dijo Chris haciendo que mi cara pasara del rojo al morado al escucharlo decir aquellas cosas sin vergüenza alguna-. Aunque bien puedes regalarle las dos ¿No te has cansado ya de solo manosearlo por encima de la ropa en el auditorio?

-¿También me espías en el auditorio?- dije yo realmente apenado al pensar que Chris nos había visto a Yuri y a mí en ese tipo de situación que sí, ok, sí han sucedido.

-¿Sí te manoseas con él en el auditorio?- dijo Mila con una mirada traviesa que me hace toser- ¡Vitya, te has vuelto salvaje! Oye, Chris, creo que es hora de darle a Vitya ese curso de preservativos que lleva evitando desde hace meses…

-¡No empecemos con ese tema otra vez!- dije yo empezando a enojarme-. Concéntrense, estamos hablando de cosas serias, declaraciones inmortales de amor ¿lo recuerdan?

-Ok, ok, aunque insisto en que necesitas estar listo para cuando a Yuri y a ti les estorbe la ropa, ya sabes, los chicos son impetuosos, ya es primavera, el calor, las hormonas…- dice Mila con tono de madre sinceramente preocupada.

-Mila, enfócate, canción de amor, no pienses en nada que no sea una canción de amor- dije yo pensando en que aquella llamada debía terminarse por mi propio bien.

-Ok, entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es elegir uno de tus mejores poemas y decirle a Phichit Chulanont que te ayude con la música- dijo Chris con calma, siendo apoyado por el escuadrón ruso del amor con un suave asentimiento de cabeza.

-Asegúrate de que sea un regalo solo para él- dijo Georgi con una sonrisa soñadora-. Creo que debes hacerlo de ese modo, como si la canción fuera un secreto entre los dos, un secreto del que nadie tendrá que saber. De ese modo tu canción será mil veces más especial ¿no crees?

-Y además de la canción, regálale otra cosa, algo para hacer que no te olvide, para que pueda llevarte contigo durante su viaje- dijo Mila con una sonrisa dulce-. Verás que todo sale bien si sigues nuestras instrucciones. Yuri y tú nos matan de amor cada vez que hablamos contigo, Vitya, nada malo puede suceder en su historia de amor como la que ustedes dos tienen ¿me oyes? Nada podrá separarlos, apostaría mi carrera entera así que, haz lo que debas hacer, futuro señor Katsuki…

No, supongo que nada malo va a pasarnos, nada malo le sucederá a Yuri. Sonrió con calma al recordar el nombre con el que Mila me llamó aquel día y vuelvo al presente con un suspiro conmovido. Las flores siguen creciendo allá afuera mientras en mi pecho late ya la melodía de la canción que Phichit está ayudándome a crear, él no tuvo problema alguno en ayudarme y de verdad el entusiasmo de ese chico por la vida en general es contagioso. La sorpresa que estoy preparando está ya en marcha y ahora mismo solo puedo pensar que de verdad espero que le guste a Yuri, deseo con todo mi corazón que esa canción sea esa clase de magia musical que pueda unirnos más y que nos haga más fuetes a través de la distancia.

-Eres muy feliz ¿no es así, Victor?- dice una horrible voz femenina detrás de mí, una voz que pensé jamás volvería a escuchar dirigiéndose a mí- ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas de toda esa felicidad? Me cuesta trabajo creer que una persona como Yuri Katsuki pueda hacer feliz a alguien…

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- respondo yo sin darme la vuelta hacia la señorita perra a la que quiero ignorar hasta que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra.

-Oh, yo creo que sí tienes mucho que hablar conmigo- dice ella y me toma del brazo con fuerza con un movimiento que me hace daño y yo me doy cuenta de que la chica está fuera de sí y no puedo entender qué demonios tengo que ver yo en su arranque de locura total-. Todo en mi vida está mal por tu culpa ¿me oyes? Regresé de Italia para recuperarlo, regresé por él, solo por él y ni siquiera puedo conseguir eso, no tengo nada ahora por culpa tuya. Lo perdí a él, lo perdí a él porque tú te metiste entre los dos…

-¿Por quién volviste?- digo yo empezando a sentirme asustado por la mirada enloquecida que hay en los ojos de Chihoko.

-¡No te hagas el idiota!- dice ella agarrándose a mí con más fuerza-. Tú te metiste en medio de los dos, si tú no te hubieras aparecido en su vida él habría vuelto a mí, él estaría conmigo, él me amaría a mí. Pero ahora me odia, me odia por todo lo que me has hecho creer. Te haces la victima delante suyo ¿no es así? ¿Sabes que fue a gritarme hace semanas? ¿Sabes que me dijo que estaba avergonzado de la persona en la que me había convertido? ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo! Tú me hiciste actuar así, tú eres un problema para mí…

-¿Quieres calmarte?- digo yo tratando de no responderle a esa chica loca como se merece-. Lo que dices no tiene sentido ¿Por qué me culpas a mí por ser una persona horrible?

-Eso es lo que le haces creer a Yuri ¿no es así?- dice ella totalmente fuera de sí-. Tú le haces creer que soy horrible pero no es así, no es así. Yo solo quiero salvarlo, yo solo quiero recuperarlo porque lo amo, lo he amado por años ¿entiendes? ¿Sabes lo que es eso, sabes lo que es amar a alguien por mucho tiempo y darte cuenta de que ese alguien te ha cambiado por el primer estúpido que encontró? ¡Claro que no lo sabes! Pero tú no lo mereces, tú no eres nada para Yuri, Yuri no puede amarte aunque me gritó que era así, él no puede, no puede…

-¡Basta!- digo yo tratando de contener su locura-. Deja de culparme. Él no te odia, el corazón de Yuri no sabe nada acerca de odio. Él te teme porque tú lo dañaste y no te importó hacerlo. Deja de culpar a los demás por algo que hiciste tú ¿entiendes? Tienes que calmarte y dejar de gritarme, tienes que dejarnos en paz a los dos porque no voy a permitir que vuelvas a dañarlo ¿me oyes?

-¡Cometí un error, lo sé!- dice ella mirándome con enojo-. No soy la única que ha cometido errores en esta historia. Yo no soy la villana, él rompió mi corazón y por eso cometí un error, un pequeño error…

-¿Un pequeño error?- digo yo riendo de forma despectiva- ¿Le llamas un pequeño error a destruir la vida de alguien con rumores falsos? ¿Le llamas pequeño error al haber traicionado a un amigo, a una persona que te quería de verdad? Eso no fue solo un pequeño error, lo hiciste con plena conciencia, lo hiciste porque querías dañar a Yuri. Tú eres un ser despreciable ¿me oyes? Yuri puede no saber nada de odio pero yo sí y te odio por lo que le hiciste, te odio por todo el daño que él tuvo que pasar por culpa tuya. Así que deja de decir estupideces y crece, niña ¿me oyes? ¡Crece y déjame en paz, deja a Yuri en paz!

-Tú no me conoces…- dice ella fulminándome con su mirada-. Tú no sabes quién yo, no me conoces, no sabes lo que hubo entre Yuri y yo ¡Tú no me conoces!

-Ni tú a mí, así que vete ahora- digo yo tratando de zafarme de ella-. Vete ahora y busca algo más productivo que hacer con tu tiempo. Aléjate de Yuri, aléjate de él y de mí. Los profesores dicen que eres inteligente ¿por qué no me lo demuestras?

-No tengo nada que demostrarte, Victor Nikiforov- dice ella sin soltarme-. No soy estúpida, no lo soy. Todo es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa…

-¡Suéltame ya!- digo de forma desesperada, quiero largarme de una vez pero ella me sujeta con fuerza- ¡Vete de una vez!

-¿Quieres que te suelte?- dice ella mientras yo sigo forcejeando y me sorprende que nadie haya escuchado nuestra discusión-. Soltarte será un placer, imbécil…

Sus manos por fin me dejan libre pero el movimiento es rápido y siento que ella me lanza lejos de ella con fuerza haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Mi cuerpo pierde su centro de gravedad y como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, sé que caeré una vez más y que esta vez el resultado de la caída no será solamente un par de rasguños y la vergüenza propia de visitar al suelo una vez más. No.

Porque de pronto siento que mi brazo derecho impacta con el suelo de una forma más brusca que de costumbre y escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose, un sonido que eriza el vello de mi nuca y que es después seguido por un dolor lacerante que me hace gritar aunque no quiero hacerlo. Duele, duele demasiado y sé qué significa todo esto pero no tengo tiempo de ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias que tendrá para mí. Porque duele demasiado, duele tanto que solo soy capaz de escuchar el sonido apurado de unos pasos alejándose por el pasillo y el ruido incesante de otros pasos que suben una de las escaleras del tercer piso de la facultad que es donde me encuentro ahora.

Sé que alguien debe escuchar mis gritos, sé que alguien vendrá pronto y me llevará a la enfermería. Sé que este dolor se terminará pronto pero justo ahora no soy capaz de pensar en más nada. Porque soy dolor, todo en mi es dolor y jamás había sentido algo tan horrible como esto. Así que cuando me canso de gritar lo que parece ser una eternidad después, siento que mi conciencia se desvanece porque ese es el único modo de soportar el dolor, ese es el único modo que tengo de no seguir gritando. Así que me callo y dejo que la negrura me cubra, eso es lo único que soy capaz de hacer, solo soy capaz de perderme…

* * *

Siento una energía cálida en mi mano derecha, es una energía agradable, conocida, una energía que hace que mis ojos se abran lentamente. Por un minuto entero me siento totalmente desorientado, perdido, como si alguien se hubiera metido en mi cerebro para borrarlo todo pero la energía cálida parece devolverme el sentido de mí mismo. Es Yuri. Sé que es Yuri quien está ahí conmigo.

Mis ojos azules se quedan fijos en él cuando se abren por completo y aunque sigo sintiéndome mareado logro sonreírle y él me recibe en el mundo de los vivos con una sonrisa que aunque es triste, también se nota aliviada y cansada, sumamente cansada.

Trato de moverme un poco pero noto que sobre mi pecho hay un peso enorme y es en ese instante cuando me doy cuenta de que el dolor que sentí en mi brazo debió ser causado por una fractura. Me he fracturado el brazo, fue eso lo que pasó y el dolor adormecido sobre mi pecho me confirma esa idea y de pronto el pánico se apodera de mí porque eso no puede pasar, no es posible, no puedo tener un brazo roto, no cuando soy violinista, no puede ser, no es posible.

-Victor, tranquilo…- dice Yuri con una voz suave que no es capaz de calmar mi miedo cuando empiezo a moverme de forma desesperada-. No debes hacer muchos esfuerzos, debes descansar ahora. Cuando dejes de sentirte mareado te llevaré a casa ¿sí? Pero ahora debes calmarte, por favor, no quiero que te hagas más daño…

-Yuri…- digo yo y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos-. Esto no puede pasar, Yuri, nuestra canción, esto no es posible…

-Shhh, no te preocupes por eso- dice él limpiando mis lágrimas con amor-. Te pondrás bien, fue una fractura limpia, tu hueso soldará a la perfección en menos de un mes. Estarás bien, Victor, yo voy a cuidarte, nada malo va a sucederte ya…

-Pero no podré ensayar y falta muy poco para tu graduación- digo yo sintiéndome totalmente a arruinar nuestro dueto, voy a echar todo a perder. Y es mi culpa, Yuri, yo no debí decirle nada, yo debí dejarla gritando sola, yo…

-Vitya, eso no importa- dice él tomando mi mano, tranquilizándome un poco más cuando utiliza ese nombre especial al dirigirse a mí-. Necesito que respires ¿está bien? No vas a ponerte bien si sigues preocupándote, y quiero que te pongas bien. El dueto es importante pero nada es más importante que tú para mí en este momento ¿me oyes? Además, el doctor dijo que estarás listo para tocar de nuevo antes del verano, tendrás que hacer un poco de terapia física pero todo estará bien. Y Chihoko ya no estará aquí para hacerte daño, a ninguno de los dos…

-¿Qué?- digo yo un poco confundido.

-La expulsaron hoy de la escuela- dice Yuri con aire aliviado-. El profesor Cialdini descubrió que su tesis estaba basada en un plagio descarado del trabajo de uno de los estudiantes de Italia. Algo así es inadmisible, ella ya no podrá estudiar aquí. Me temo que cuando le notificaron eso se volvió loca y quiso desquitar su rabia contigo. Lamento que eso haya pasado, Victor, ceo que también fue culpa mía…

-¿Por qué fue culpa tuya?- pregunto un poco desorientado.

-Yo hablé con ella hace semanas, le pedí que se detuviera, le dije que ya estaba harto de todo- dice Yuri con algo de vergüenza-. Creo que por eso todo se calmó algunos días, creí que ella también estaba cansada de intentar hacerme daño pero no fue así. Ella solo estaba esperando, ella quería dañarme dañándote a ti. Y es horrible, Victor, es horrible que hayas quedado en medio de toda esta locura…

-Hey, pero ha terminado ¿no es así?- digo yo apretando sus dedos entre los míos.

-Creo que sí…- dice él volviendo a sonreírme-. Al menos no la dejarán volver a entrar a la escuela, dudo que sus padres quieran dejarla aquí en Hasetsu ahora que ha sido expulsada. La verdad espero que se vaya lejos, sus familiares viven en la capital ahora. Ella jamás debió volver, pero al menos creo que los demás saben ya qué clase de persona es ella…

-Me hubiera gustado darle una bofetada ¿sabes?- digo yo haciendo que Yuri me mire de forma divertida-. Sé que no debo pensar eso pero creo que esa chica malcriada merece un castigo fenomenal, todas las cosas que me gritó no tenían sentido. Está loca, Yuri, de vedad lo está…

-Su locura ya es suficiente castigo ¿No crees? Deja que el karma se encargue de ella, Victor- dice Yuri con un suspiro lleno de cansancio-. Realmente creo que la vida se encarga de devolver todo el bien y todo el mal que has hecho en el mundo.

-Yo también espero que sea así…- digo yo suspirando con alivio- ¿De verdad no estás enojado conmigo?

-¿Por qué tendría que enojarme contigo, Vitya?- dice él realmente confundido.

-No quiero arruinar tu graduación y además hago que te sientas preocupado por mí- digo yo un poco patéticamente-. Además ¿cómo se supone que voy a aprobar las clases prácticas si no seré capaz de tocar mi violín en un mes?

-Los profesores serán comprensivos contigo, la maestra Minako personalmente hablará con todos ellos- dice Yuri con confianza-. No debes preocuparte por nada que no sea tu recuperación ¿ok? Vamos a resolver lo demás poco a poco, ahora debo llevarte a casa ¿te sientes menos mareado?

-No puedo creer que me desmayé a causa del dolor- digo yo un poco avergonzado- ¿Qué clase de vengador soy si termino en el suelo cuando mi enemiga mortal me derrota en medio de un ataque de furia demente?

-Eres un vengador muy lindo- dice Yuri y besa mis labios con suavidad-. La gente que escuchó la discusión dice que me defendiste hasta el final y no sé si merezco eso, Victor. Perdóname por no haber enfrentado esto contigo…

-No hay nada que perdonarte, no seas tonto. Además, claro que mereces que te defienda, tú eres lo más importante para mí- digo y él sonríe de forma hermosa-. Este no es el modo en el que quería demostrártelo, pero me alegra que algo bueno haya salido de todo esto. Se terminó esta locura ¿no es así? Por fin se terminó esta locura…

-Vamos a casa- dice Yuri ayudándome a levantarme de forma suave y pausada-. Chris dice que hoy podré quedarme contigo para cuidarte, ya le he avisado a mamá acerca de lo que ha pasado y no tiene problema con que no vuelva a casa. Voy a cuidar de ti ¿está bien? Te pondrás bien pronto, Victor, te lo prometo, vas a ponerte bien…

Sonrío al saber que Yuri no se alejará de mí esta noche pero algo dentro de mi corazón se estremece al saber que dormirá conmigo. Sí, claro, en este momento no tengo energía para hacer mucho más que quedarme dormido entre sus brazos pero hasta esa sola idea hace que me sonroje con fuerza. Él me mira y cuando mira mis mejillas encendidas, sé que él sabe lo que estoy pensando y su cara se ruboriza a su vez. Después los dos reímos porque quizá Chris tiene razón y los dos somos demasiado torpes, demasiado tímidos pero ahora que todo estará en calma, ahora que todo estará relativamente tranquilo me digo que quizá, antes de que Yuri se vaya, yo podré regalarle, además de lo que he planeado, algo más que una canción en la cual pueda llevarme con él a donde vaya…


	9. De por vida

**Capítulo 9. De por vida…**

Me siento nervioso, agitado, me siento del mismo modo en el que me sentía el día de mi audición ante Yuri, me siento como aquella vez en la que estaba a punto de tener con él mi primera cita.

La verdad es que no entiendo por qué me siento así, no entiendo por qué estoy tan agitado si simplemente estoy aquí solo en este auditorio donde Yuri y yo nos fuimos enamorando uno del otro poco a poco. Estoy aquí porque estoy esperando por Yuri para entregarle un regalo de graduación adelantado que será solamente para él.

Y es que los meses que nos separaban del verano en el que tendremos que decir "hasta pronto" han pasado de forma acelerada, se han sucedido el uno al otro dejándome con la sensación de que Cronos no tiene piedad ni siquiera cuando se da cuenta de que dos mortales de verdad se aman más de lo que seguramente es humanamente posible amar a alguien.

Y yo amo a Yuri con mi alma entera, lo amo tanto que quizá por eso esté tan nervioso ahora y es que quizá sigo pensando que éste, mi regalo, es un regalo que jamás será suficiente para mi pianista estrella, para ese chico hermoso que estos meses ha estado cuidando de mi con paciencia y con cuidado, hasta lograr que mi brazo estuviera bien de nuevo y más que mi brazo, mi corazón, porque con todo lo que él ha hecho por mí no he tenido tiempo de pensar en cuánto voy a extrañarlo cuando el nuevo año de estudios comience y él ya no esté más aquí.

Creo que es por esos cuidados que mi brazo ha sanado sin ningún contratiempo, Yuri prácticamente se mudó a mi habitación para estar al pendiente de mí y aunque Chris ponía los ojos en blanco al vernos, sé que mi amigo suizo también estaba preocupado por mí, todo el mundo en la Facultad de Música estaba preocupado por mí a tal grado que el rector de la Universidad de Hasetsu envió un comunicado a todas las escuelas de Música del país advirtiéndoles del peligro que representaba aceptar a la señorita perra en alguna de esas escuelas.

La verdad es que no me importa qué es lo que pasará con ella y su vida de mentiras mientras se mantenga alejada de Yuri y de mí, pero también es cierto que me siento más tranquilo de saber que al menos en las escuelas de música de Japón ella no tendrá un lugar y aunque no debería alegrarme, lo cierto es que me siento contento de que ella reciba eso que merece. Dicen que la vida es injusta y supongo que debe ser así porque este mundo generalmente no recompensa a quienes son buenos ni castiga a todos los seres que albergan maldad en su corazón, pero al menos en el caso de esa chica loca, ella obtuvo lo que merecía y supongo que ella ahora tiene exactamente eso que estaba buscando: destruir su vida y seguir culpando al mundo entero por ello.

Suspiro con tristeza al pensar en las cosas que he tenido que pasar en los últimos meses por culpa de ella pero después una sonrisa algo resignada se dibuja en mis labios. La gente que dice que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes está en lo correcto porque jamás me había sentido tan inútil como en los últimos meses. De verdad a veces la frustración era demasiada, especialmente cuando pensaba en este regalo y en que jamás lo tendría listo debido al pequeño inconveniente que es estudiar y crear música con un brazo lastimado.

Fue Phichit el que me salvó del abismo con una brillante idea con la cual dejé de preocuparme por fin: él le enseñó a Yuri la canción que yo compuse para él. Phichit le dijo que era una de las canciones que él presentaría como trabajo final de una de sus materias prácticas y que necesitaba que Yuri le ayudara a ensayarla y a pulirla para hacer de ella algo inolvidable. Sí, es cierto que debido a esa idea Yuri conoce su regalo pero no sabe que es para él ni tampoco conoce la otra mitad de esto que he estado preparando para él durante los meses anteriores: soy yo el que cantará para él mientras él le da vida a la música de mi canción que es su canción también y es de verdad no puedo imaginar mejor acompañamiento para esta melodía que las manos de Yuri Katsuki haciendo amor con su piano.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan ante ese pensamiento y mi corazón late de forma acelerada una vez más. Sé que estoy listo con la canción, sé que este será un regalo que Yuri llevará consigo al igual que el otro regalo que conseguí para él gracias a mi madre. Y si todo sale bien, si la canción me lleva a donde necesito estar para poder entregarle a Yuri algo de mí mismo que nadie jamás ha tenido, entonces estoy seguro de que sin duda alguna este regalo de despedida no será solo un _"adiós"_ sino que se convertirá en un _"te llevaré conmigo a donde sea que vaya, estarás conmigo aunque no pueda verte"._

Sonrío una vez más con la tranquilidad recobrada y respirando profundamente dejo que mis ojos se pierdan en las luces que llenan el auditorio, esas luces con forma de copos de nieve que los chicos encargados del auditorio me ayudaron a colocar hoy por la mañana. La verdad es que desde el atentado con la señorita perra las personas parecen incapaces de negarme nada, creo que se sienten culpables por haberle seguido el juego al principio y ahora todo el mundo quiere ayudarme con lo que sea. Y bueno, puede parecer que estoy aprovechándome de eso pero me alegra haber tenido la ayuda de esos chicos para darle al auditorio este aire de noche invernal artificial que he creado para Yuri y para mí.

Y es que quiero que él recuerde la nieve de nuestro primer encuentro, quiero que él sepa que al igual que en el mundo no existe un copo de nieve que sea exactamente igual a otro, el amor que yo siento por él también es un amor único en su tipo. Quiero que Yuri lleve con él la memoria del invierno que nos unió; quiero que él se refugie en mi recuerdo cuando vea nevar en otra ciudad y yo no esté al lado suyo para abrazarlo y protegerlo del frío.

Suspiro una vez más y me digo que todo saldrá bien. No debo tener miedo de esta noche ni del futuro porque sé que en ambos casos Yuri siempre encontrará su camino de vuelta hacia mí. Así que cierro los ojos una vez más para concentrarme en el presente. Se supone que esta noche es el baile de despedida de los alumnos del último curso pero Yuri y yo decidimos no ir, después de todo nadie puede obligarte a presentarte ni aunque seas el mejor alumno que esta escuela haya visto jamás.

Sé que algunos de los profesores se molestaron al saber que Yuri no estaría ahí pero él me dijo que por una vez en la vida quiere hacer lo que él desea y no solo lo que los demás quieren que él haga. Así que ni siquiera me escuchó cuando le dije que podíamos ir al baile algunas horas, él me dijo que no le gustan ese tipo de eventos, que él solo quiere estar conmigo, que él desea que sus últimos días de escuela sean una oportunidad de estar solo conmigo.

Sonrío sin abrir los ojos y cuando lo hago, un par de brazos se aferran a mi cintura y al hacerlo, la fragancia fresca y masculina de Yuri me invade por completo, y mi sonrisa se ensancha más y sin poder evitarlo me doy la vuelta en los brazos de mi pianista favorito en el universo y al abrir mis ojos, la mirada marrón más bella de la historia del mundo me recibe con su luz. Yuri besa mi sonrisa con calma y yo siento que mis piernas se convierten en gelatina y vuelvo a preguntarme si esto pasará siempre a pesar de los días que compartamos juntos y me digo que sí porque estoy enamorado de Yuri Katsuki y él está enamorado de mí.

-¿Este era tu pequeño secreto?- dice él cuando sus labios se alejan un poco de los míos.

-No era un secreto, es una sorpresa- digo yo con una sonrisa adorable que hace que Yuri ría alegremente.

-¿Para mí?- dice él-. Desde que te conozco, Victor, no has dejado de sorprenderme…

-Bueno, es por eso que los mortales se enamoran de un Nikiforov- digo con confianza y él asiente dándome la razón de forma absoluta-. Somos una sorpresa de por vida…

-Mil puntos para el príncipe musical lleno de sorpresas- dice él besando mi frente-. Disculpa que me haya tardado tanto, la maestra Minako terminó arrastrándome al baile después de todo. Querían que saludara a algunos de los patrocinadores de mi gira, era algo inevitable, perdóname, sé que debí avisarte pero no quería que te sintieras obligado a ir conmigo, esas personas me habrían mantenido lejos de ti la noche entera…

-¿Ellos tienen problema con… bueno… con… con que tú ames a un chico?- pregunto yo bastante asustado.

-No, claro que no, eso es lo que menos les importa- dice Yuri levantando los hombros-. Mientras sea capaz de tocar mi piano de la forma en la que lo hago y les haga ganar millones con ello, lo que menos les importa es que yo esté enamorado del violinista más hermoso del mundo…

-Yuri…- digo yo un poco sonrojado-. Entonces ¿Por qué ellos te habrían alejado de mí?

-Porque así podrían jactarse de ser mis patrocinadores favoritos y pedir más favores con ello- dice Yuri con un suspiro cansado-. A veces la música se convierte en un negocio ¿sabes? Es triste que eso suceda pero es así… por eso discúlpame, Victor, no debí tardarme tanto pero conseguí un regalo para ti ¿sabes?

-¿Qué clase de regalo?- digo yo de verdad sorprendido.

-Te llevaré conmigo a los primeros conciertos de la gira- dice Yuri con una sonrisa brillante que me hace preguntarme si de verdad he escuchado bien-. No te preocupes, volverás a Hasetsu antes del invierno y te graduarás sin ningún problema. Les he prometido a todos que nuestro dueto es algo de lo que el mundo no puede privarse así que, señor Nikiforov ¿quiere ir conmigo a darle la vuelta al mundo y enseñarles a todos por qué somos el mejor dueto de la historia musical de Japón?

Me quedo callado frente a esa noticia. Es una locura, debe ser una broma ¿no es así? Debería sentirme emocionado y feliz pero una voz dentro de mí sigue diciéndome que una oportunidad así es demasiado hermosa para ser verdad. Es decir, no solo me permitirá estar con Yuri un poco más de tiempo sino que hará que muchas personas alrededor del mundo empiecen a conocerme. Esta gira de conciertos puede abrir un sinfín de puertas para mí y para mi carrera como músico de elite, el músico que siempre he soñado ser en realidad.

No sé por qué lo hago pero al pensar en todas esas posibilidades empiezo a llorar y la sonrisa de Yuri se borra de sus labios pero es que no puedo reaccionar de otra forma. Porque el amor de Yuri no solamente me ha hecho mejor persona sino que ese amor es el que ahora hace que él quiera compartir sus escenarios conmigo como si tocara con un igual y no solo con un chico que ni siquiera se ha graduado aun y que jamás tendrá siquiera la mitad de su talento, y eso es demasiado, es demasiado porque en realidad el mejor músico de la historia de Japón es Yuri y yo solo seré su acompañante durante su presentación de despedida de la universidad y eso no puede compararse a un escenario mundial ¿y si lo decepciono? ¿Y si arruino su gira y su sueño con mi torpeza y con mi falta de… de todo?

-Hey ¿qué sucede?- dice él con tono preocupado-. Pensé que esta noticia te alegraría ¿qué pasa, Victor? ¿Por qué lloras?

-No podré hacerlo, Yuri…- digo yo un poco patéticamente-. Este es tu sueño, Yuri, es la gira por la que te has esforzado todos estos años y no quiero arrebatarte el escenario, no quiero decepcionarte, no quiero ser un intruso en tu sueño, Yuri, no soy tan bueno aun como para salir a un escenario de verdad y tocar a tu lado, no puedo, no quiero hacerlo fatal y avergonzarte y…

Sus labios se posan en los míos una vez más y como sucede casi siempre, Yuri acalla mis temores con un beso que vuelve a estabilizarme, un beso que se lleva el miedo y me regala la paz casi de forma completa.

-Este sueño ha dejado de ser solo mío desde que te vi- dice Yuri con seguridad-. Desde que te escuché crear la primavera con tu violín he pensado que no quiero estar solo en un escenario, quiero estar contigo. Sí, lo sé, sé que los dos tenemos sueños individuales que haremos realidad poco a poco, pero Victor, quiero compartir este primer sueño vuelto realidad contigo. Quiero que estés ahí y que el mundo conozca a la persona de la que nace mi música, quiero que todo el mundo empiece a conocer al enorme violinista que eres. Quiero que los dos empecemos a hacer historia juntos ¿está bien? Y claro que no eres solo bueno, eres maravilloso Victor, eres magia….

-¿De verdad quieres que haga esto contigo?- digo yo sintiéndome menos inútil y más seguro, imaginando ya la emoción y el orgullo que mis padres sentirán cuando les diga que al principio del verano tendré mi primera gira internacional como violinista profesional gracias a Yuri.

-Lo deseo con toda mi alma, el director de la facultad y la maestra Minako también están de acuerdo- dice Yuri y vuelve a sonreír-. Al parecer nos han escuchado ensayar y están convencidos de que nuestro dueto es digno de ser oído en el mundo entero, pero si te pido demasiado, entenderé, de verdad entenderé y esperaré hasta que te sientas listo…

-Estoy listo, Yuri- digo yo y limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos azules-. Si tú y los profesores creen en mí entonces no hay motivo para que yo no haga lo mismo. Iré contigo, iré contigo y no te decepcionaré, lo prometo…

-Tú jamás podrás decepcionarme, Vitya- dice él con calma-. Así que no pienses más en que pronto tendremos que decir adiós, tú y yo jamás diremos adiós. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarte ¿todo esta hermosa escena que preparaste es parte de un regalo de graduación para mí?

-Sí…- digo yo y vuelvo a sonreír con fuerza-. Es mi sorpresa de graduación para ti. Quiero que lleves este recuerdo contigo a donde sea que vayas, no importa que en tu viaje yo no pueda estar contigo todo el tiempo, me quedaré contigo en tu corazón y por eso quiero darte dos cosas el día de hoy…

-¿Qué cosas?- dice Yuri y me doy cuenta de que sus ojos están llenos del resplandor de los copos de nieve que cuelgan sobre nosotros dos iluminando el auditorio.

-Primero…- digo yo y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo hacia el piano. Los dos nos sentamos al banquito y Yuri me mira un tanto confundido antes de que yo le pregunte:- ¿Recuerdas esa canción que Phichit te obligó a ensayar mil veces la semana pasada?

-¿Su trabajo final de composición moderna?- pregunta Yuri con una sonrisa divertida en los labios-. No entiendo por qué Phichit me hizo memorizarla, su canción es perfecta, el profesor Cialdini le dará una calificación alta sin lugar a dudas…

-¿Entonces te gustó la música?- pregunto y Yuri asiente suavemente-. Bueno, si es así, esas son buenas noticias porque Phichit me ayudó a escribir esa canción para ti…

-¿Para mí?- dice Yuri realmente sorprendido- ¿Tú y él…? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando fuera que tuviéramos un rato libre- digo yo riendo al recordar las prisas en las que Phichit y yo tuvimos que crear nuestra canción- ¿Sabes algo, Yuri? Phichit es maravilloso, cuando le pedí ayuda se portó muy bien conmigo. El punto es que conoces la música, pero no la letra, y eso es lo que quiero regalarte el día de hoy…

-Victor…- dice él y cuando pronuncia mi nombre me doy cuenta de que Yuri está profundamente conmovido.

-Pero para eso, tú, mi pianista favorito, tienes que acompañarme con la música- digo yo y tomo sus manos entre las mías-. Mi brazo ha sanado bien pero el médico me ha pedido no exagerar con los movimientos bruscos así que… ¿me concedes el honor de hacer otro dueto conmigo?

-¿Vas a cantarme algo?- pregunta él con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-No te asustes, no lo hago tan mal- digo yo haciéndolo reír-. Mamá y papá solían aplaudirme como locos cuando me escuchaban cantar en la ducha, aunque debo admitir que soy mejor violinista que cantante…

-Claro que no, mi Victor Nikiforov puede hacer todo lo que él quiera de forma mágica- dice Yuri haciendo que me sonroje por la seguridad incuestionable de su voz-. Así que cante, mi señor, lo acompañaré en esta canción y en todas las que usted me pida acompañarlo hasta el final de mis días, solo indíqueme el momento en el que quiera que inicie con la música.

Asiento suavemente y suspirando un tanto nervioso, le indico a Yuri con una mirada que es hora de que él escuche su regalo musical.

Las primeras notas de una canción que es suave y cálida, ese tipo de canción que la gente escucha en un día de frío mientras contempla la caída de la lluvia o de la nieve, se dejan escuchar en medio del auditorio y aunque los dedos de Yuri tocan el piano, sus ojos me miran a mí y solo a mí, y aun cuando me siento nervioso, dejo que mi voz se una a la melodía y él sonríe cuando escucha el sonido de mi voz vuelta canción y me digo que es verdad, que no canto tan mal.

Ese descubrimiento me llena de emoción y por eso dejo que mi alma se haga una con las palaras de mi canción. Todo lo que estoy cantando es lo que siento por Yuri Katsuki, todo lo que quiero que él sepa, todo lo que quiero que él no sea capaz de olvidar jamás. Porque quiero estar con él mi vida entera. Porque no me importa saber que nuestros corazones son jóvenes, ser joven no siempre es un sinónimo de no saber qué es lo que uno más desea, ser joven no te impide darte cuenta de que hay algunas cosas que no cambiarán aunque el mundo se transforme una y mil veces ante ti. Y lo que yo deseo más que otra cosa en el universo es un siempre al lado de este chico cuyos ojos marrones se llenan de luz al escucharme cantando esta melodía que es una promesa que sin duda alguna se quedará en el interior de Yuri de por vida:

 _Eres un misterio que viene a mí con el rostro de un ángel._

 _Tu calor, la persona que ha logrado estar a tu lado y amarte, aun no puedo creer que sea yo._

 _Nos encontramos en una fría mañana, los dos éramos un poco solitarios._

 _Y la oscuridad cambió con el increíble milagro que eres tú esta noche._

 _Por eso te abrazaré fuerte, te daré mi corazón y mi alma, eres mi todo de por vida._

 _Y si vuelvo a nacer, estoy seguro de que volveré a elegirte._

 _Incluso mil palabras parecen insuficientes para decir que estaré contigo para siempre._

 _Cuando te sientas cansado y rendido, yo intentaré ser una persona fuerte en la que puedas apoyarte._

 _Yo seré como un árbol de navidad como el que soñaste siendo pequeño y estaré lleno de luz y regalos._

 _La vida es una larga armonía en la que los dos nos fundimos, eso nos hace más hermosos._

 _Y el silencio se transforma en una canción que quiero escuchar por siempre, esa canción eres tú._

 _Solo quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, sé que no todo será sencillo pero te protegeré._

 _Este amor no tendrá final, te daré mi alma y mi corazón, eres mi todo de por vida_

 _Estaré contigo siempre, tú eres mi vida entera…_

Las últimas notas del piano se desvanecen en medio de la soledad del auditorio y yo sonrío al ver que Yuri se siente feliz. Es su mirada la que me dice que todo lo que he le dicho le ha gustado pero sobre todo, sus ojos cafés me dicen que él ha creído cada una de las palabras que he cantado y que en el corazón de Yuri no existe ni una sola duda de lo que yo siento por él.

-Es hermosa, Victor, gracias- dice él y besa mis labios de forma suave-. Nadie me había dedicado antes una canción de amor…

-Me alegra ser el primero- digo yo con una sonrisa resplandeciente-. Y espero ser el último también si te hace sonreír así. Creo que pasaré mi vida entera componiendo canciones de amor para ti, Yuri…

-Acepto…- dice Yuri y yo rio de forma feliz.

-Se supone que digas eso hasta que te pida quedarte conmigo de por vida mientras me hinco ante ti y te ofrezco un anillo dorado- digo yo y ante la mirada maravillada de Yuri, saco una joya como la que he descrito y él sonríe como si estuviera entregándole la promesa de un infinito juntos y me digo que eso es lo que hago exactamente.

-Victor… ¿qué es esto?- dice él con la mirada brillante.

-Mi mamá me contó que cuando ella y papá eran jóvenes, los dos prometieron volver a encontrarse e intercambiaron un par de anillos como este- digo yo sin dejar de mirar a Yuri a los ojos-. Ellos también se conocieron en la universidad pero mamá y su familia tuvieron que mudarse a otra ciudad cuando ella se graduó. Por años mantuvieron una relación por cartas, yo las leí cuando cumplí dieciséis años y sé que ninguno de los dos dejó de amar al otro a través de la distancia. Le conté a mamá de ti y de mí y ella me dijo que cuando uno hace una promesa, es lindo sellarla más que con palabras y por eso, Yuri Katsuki, quiero darte este anillo hoy. Con él te prometo que nada va a separarnos, que seguiremos soñando los dos juntos y que jamás nos sentiremos solos porque sé que tú sabes y yo sé que siempre nos estaremos esperando el uno al otro con los brazos abiertos. Así que… Yuri, lleva este anillo contigo a donde sea que vayas y yo estaré contigo, yo también te llevaré conmigo porque también tengo un anillo para mí. Los grabé con un copo de nieve porque la nieve me llevó a ti, la nieve nos hizo coincidir, Yuri, y será uno de sus copos el que nos mantenga a los dos juntos por siempre ¿no lo crees?

Por toda respuesta, Yuri asiente y deja que yo ponga el anillo dorado en su dedo y él hace lo propio con el anillo que me corresponde y con el cual, la mitad del copo de nieve que está en el suyo, se completa. Los dos sonreímos al ver el destello dorado de las joyas en nuestras manos y Yuri me besa con fuerza, de forma apasionada, como si con ese beso él quisiera sellar sobre mis labios la promesa que acabamos de hacer al decidir usar nuestros anillos.

Y los dos sentimos que nuestros cuerpos arden de calor y de deseo aquella noche y que el amor que los dos sentimos definitivamente tendrá que expresarse de otra forma porque mi alma y la de Yuri quieren convertirse en una sola a través de la materia, porque nuestras almas quieren crear el amor que sentimos a través de nuestros cuerpos.

Y aunque antes de este instante yo me sentía totalmente incapaz de llegar a este punto con Yuri, todos los temores, todas las dudas, todas las burlas que alguna vez Chris hizo a causa de mi inexperiencia en esta materia se borran de mi mente cuando los dedos de Yuri comienzan a desvestirme como si nuestra ropa estorbara y para sentirnos más cerca tuviéramos que desnudarnos el uno al otro hasta quedar vestidos solamente con la luz del auditorio y los copos de nieve que se reflejan en los ojos de Yuri y en mis ojos que ahora mismo, no son capaces de ver más allá de la mirada de Yuri, esa mirada que desnuda mi alma del mismo modo en el que sus dedos desnudan mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- dice él, sus labios están sobre la piel sensible de mi cuello.

-No…- le digo yo y no hay temblor ni inseguridad en mi voz.

-No te haré daño…- dice él temblando al sentir mis manos sobre la piel suave y cálida de su vientre.

-Lo sé…- respondo yo con un susurro-. No tengas miedo, estoy listo.

-Te amo, Victor…- dice él y mi corazón late con más fuerza.

-Te amo, Yuri- le respondo acercándome más a su piel.

-Estaremos juntos por siempre…

-De por vida- digo yo y atrapo sus labios en un beso desordenado antes de volver a hablar:- De por vida Yuri, estaremos juntos de por vida…

Después de esas palabras, Yuri me toca como si yo fuera su mejor canción, me toca con el mismo amor y delicadeza con el que él toca a su piano. Y en este instante yo siento que los dos somos música ahora, que los dos somos parte de la música más antigua que el universo ha escuchado a través de su historia. Yuri me acaricia , me besa y me hace sonar como si yo fuera su canción favorita y me digo que sin duda alguna, de todos los duetos que él y yo hemos hecho, este, la música que brota de nuestros cuerpos al tocarnos, besarnos y descubrirnos el uno al otro de este modo es nuestra obra maestra, esa obra maestra de la que nadie tiene que saber, esa obra maestra que, como las canciones que nunca mueren, será un secreto del que los demás mortales no tienen por qué saber…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción que Victor canta se llama "For life" de EXO. Es una canción preciosa y tiene el 50% de la culpa de que esta historia exista. Ojalá puedan escucharla, es preciosa porque el sonido del piano y el violín, así como la letra gritan Victuri del bonito en cada palabra.**

 **Saludos a todos y una vez más mil millones de gracias por ser parte de esta historia que de verdad jamás pensé que tendría tanta atención :) Bonita semana para todos¡ :D**


	10. Adiós por ahora

**Capítulo 10. Adiós por ahora…**

Mis ojos azules se quedan quietos sobre el dorado atardecer de Tokio. Es una tarde apacible, hace un poco de frío pero el ocaso brilla allá fuera como si el sol de los primeros días de octubre se resistiera todavía a ser un sol de otoño.

Mis labios sonríen aunque es cierto que un poco de tristeza se esconde en mi interior. Hoy es el día del último concierto que daré al lado de Yuri, hoy es el último día en el que estaré a su lado a toda hora y después tendré que volver a Hasetsu donde mi último año de universidad espera por mí.

Un suspiro un tanto cansado sale de mi boca y el cristal de la ventana se empaña delante de mí mientras miro mi reflejo. Hoy estoy usando de nuevo el traje negro que mi madre compró para mí antes de venir a Japón porque después de todo es una noche importante, es el final de mi primera gira como violinista profesional.

Sonrío sin poder creerlo de todo, sin poder entender cómo es posible que un chico como yo sea ahora reconocido, es decir, mamá me ha llamado varias veces para decirme que en Rusia ya se habla en todos los medios musicales del extraordinario talento de Victor Nikiforov, el príncipe ruso del violín quien ha tenido un debut impresionante al lado del reconocido y aclamado pianista Yuri Katsuki. Mis padres dicen que próximamente la gente empezará a pedirme autógrafos en la calle cuando vaya a visitarlos pero aunque sentir que mis padres están orgullosos de mí es agradable, creo que nada se compara a la felicidad que he sentido a viajar al lado de Yuri, creo que nada se compara al hecho de haber sido parte del sueño de mi pianista favorito, del pianista que me ha hecho parte de su música y de él también.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan al pensar en Yuri, él está tomando un baño ahora ya que tenemos que estar listos para el último de nuestros conciertos que se llevará a cabo esta noche. Mis ojos se cierran pensando en lo rápido que ha transcurrido el tiempo, en lo de prisa que el reloj camina cuando no piensas realmente en el tiempo como un concepto concreto que afecta tu vida de forma directa.

Y es que es increíble que hace exactamente un año, mi única preocupación en la vida era no saber si tomar la oportunidad de presentarme a la audición para poder tocar un dueto con Yuri, el dueto que nos unió más que como músicos, el dueto que los dos hemos hecho inmortal, el dueto que el mundo conoce ahora como una pieza musical única y magistral y que solo nace del piano de Yuri y de mi violín.

Y es que ha sido tanto el éxito de esa pieza, que Yuri y yo hemos hecho una grabación especial del tema, y mientras hemos viajado, Yuri ha compuesto nuevas canciones para el proyecto de un álbum que sin embargo no presentará en sus conciertos.

-No mientras tú no estés conmigo para darles vida- me dijo él con seguridad-. Reservaré toda esta música para el día en el que sea yo quien te acompañe por el mundo después de tu graduación, Victor…

Suspiro una vez más pensando en eso, en el futuro. Sin duda alguna ha sido especial formar parte del mundo musical real pero la escuela también es importante y quiero graduarme del mismo modo en el que Yuri lo hizo, con la completa certeza de que he hecho bien las cosas, con la completa seguridad de que si bien la escuela no puede enseñarte todo, tu paso por ella no fue en vano.

Y es que cuando recuerdo el día de la graduación de Yuri mi corazón no puede evitar latir con profundo orgullo, no puedo evitar estremecerme ante el recuerdo de Yuri vistiendo un traje negro. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan orgulloso como cuando lo vi recibiendo su diploma y siendo felicitado por todos nuestros profesores que le auguraban solo lo mejor y que le decían que estaban totalmente complacidos de haber conocido a un alumno como él, un alumno que siempre le traería reconocimiento a la Universidad de Hasetsu.

Recuerdo las sonrisas de todos nuestros compañeros al escucharnos tocar juntos, recuerdo como los ojos de la madre de Yuri se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hijo convertido en el pianista mágico que mi Yuri siempre había querido ser. Incluso mis amigos, el escuadrón ruso del amor incluido, quienes estaban en Japón por esas fechas, sonreían al escucharnos a Yuri y a mí haciendo música más que con nuestros instrumentos musicales, con las notas que desde nuestros corazones salían llenas de amor.

La experiencia de tocar aquel dueto frente a todas las personas que nos importan fue un tesoro para los dos, creo que el recuerdo de aquella tarde es algo que nos acompañará para siempre a Yuri y a mí. De hecho, al pensar una vez más en nuestro primer año juntos, me doy cuenta de que Yuri y yo tenemos ya entre los dos miles de memorias y recuerdos que pueden ser la base para construir una vida juntos, la vida que seguimos deseando tener, la vida que nos hemos dedicado a vivir en las últimas semanas.

Y sin embargo, aunque me gustaría seguir perdido en este sueño sé es hora de volver al mundo real que he dejado en pausa, es tiempo de regresar a la rutina que espera por mí lejos de los escenarios y de los brazos de Yuri.

Durante todos estos días, Chris no ha dejado de llamarme para mantenerme al tanto de los últimos chismes y bagatelas de la universidad, así como de todos los trabajos teóricos que tengo que enviar periódicamente a mis profesores y aunque mi mejor amigo es de verdad exasperante cuando se pone a preguntarme por el estado de "la luna de miel" y los progresos que he hecho en cuanto a mantener viva la "llama de la pasión", me alegra mantener contacto con él porque supongo que de ese modo, volver a la escuela sin Yuri no será tan difícil.

Sé que Chris se burlará como loco de mí los primeros días, le he advertido ya que planeo sentirme deprimido al menos dos semanas y aunque él lo tomó como una amenaza vacía, sé que será así. Es decir, sé que después del concierto de hoy Yuri estará al pendiente de mí y que lo veré de nuevo una semana antes de mi cumpleaños pero no puedo evitar ser completamente ridículo y dramático con respecto a la separación momentánea que los dos tendremos que enfrentar, pero es que estar lejos de Yuri es una tragedia ¿No lo creen?

Es decir, estaré lejos de sus brazos y de sus labios casi tres meses. No volveré a dormir a su lado o a despertarme en medio de la noche simplemente para besarlo y atraer su cuerpo desnudo al mío y volver a crear música con él bajo la luz de la luna de alguna ciudad desconocida que de pronto se convertía en mi hogar al amparo de las caricias y de las palabras de Yuri. Voy a extrañar todo esto, voy a extrañar a mi Yuri como loco y justo ahora quisiera poder ser un niño pequeño al que le permiten hacer un berrinche para poder llamarle a la maestra Minako y pedirle, no, exigirle que no me pida que me aleje de Yuri, que no me pida que vuelva a la universidad sin él.

Pero no es posible y estar en el último año de universidad entre otras muchas cosas significa que estás cerca de convertirte en un adulto en toda regla y los adultos siempre tienen que hacer un montón de cosas que no quieren hacer, estar lejos del amor de tu vida por ejemplo…

Suspiro de forma profunda y en ese mismo instante mi teléfono empieza a sonar de repente y yo me siento un poco extrañado al escuchar ese sonido pero al ver que es Mila la que llama, no puedo evitar sonreír y le contesto a mi amiga en seguida. Hace varias semanas que no he podido hablar con ella debido a la temporada de presentaciones que ella y su compañía de ballet han tenido en Rusia, así que de verdad me siento feliz de tener la perspectiva de charlar con ella en estos momentos que son un poco angustiantes para mí.

-¿Cómo está el amigo más famoso que he tenido jamás?- dice ella cuando la saludo alegremente-. Vitya, no puedo creer que todavía me contestes el teléfono a la primera…

-¿Por qué no te contestaría?- digo yo riendo al escuchar la reverencia que hay en sus palabras.

-Bueno, querido, quizá no lo sepas pero ahora eres una celebridad en Rusia y eso te da derecho a empezar a comportarte como una diva si te da la gana. Sí, ya sé que no has estado muy en sintonía con las noticias de casa porque seguramente tú y Yuri deben seguir en esa fase de su relación en la que el mundo no importa y solo tienen ganas de tocarse y besarse y follar como conejos y…

-¡Mila!- digo yo sonrojándome bastante-. Pensé que Christophe Giacometti solo podía existir en un cuerpo…

-¡Hey, no dijiste que no!- dice mi amiga riendo alegremente-. Es algo obvio, me bastó verlos el día la graduación de Yuri para saber que ustedes dos son un caso perdido y que no pueden mantener sus manos lejos del otro y con más razón ahora que prácticamente están de luna de miel por el mundo… por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido en esos asuntos, Vitya? ¿Has leído algunos de los artículos que te envié, ya probaste algunos de los trucos? Siempre es importante complacer a tu pareja en todo sentido ¿Sigues usando protección? Sé que tú y Yuri prácticamente están comprometidos pero nunca está de más cuidarse ¿sabes? ¿Ya probaste arriba? Chris dice que Yuri tiene cara de versátil aunque supongo que debe sentirse bien tenerlo dentro de ti ¿No? Es tan guapo, tan varonil…

-Basta Bavicheva- digo yo sintiendo que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta terriblemente al escucharla hablar de esas cosas con su habitual desparpajo-. Y ni se te ocurra ponerte a fantasear con mi Yuri…

-¿Fantasear?- dice Mila riendo divertida-. Me gustaría robarte a tu novio un día de estos ¿sabes? Cuando decías que era guapo no me imaginaba que sería así de guapo ¿tiene hermanos?

-Una hermana, lo siento…- digo yo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero en serio, Mila, deja de decir esas cosas. Pensé que Chris y tú ya se habían burlado de mí lo suficiente cuando se enteraron de que mi primera vez con Yuri fue en el auditorio de la escuela…

-¡Oh Victor, es que eso fue memorable, eres un pillo!- dice mi amiga riendo de nuevo-. Chris y yo jamás pensamos que tu primera vez sería en un lugar tan público, sin duda alguna sigues siendo nuestro héroe por ese logro…

-¿De verdad me llamaste solamente para seguir burlándote de mí?- pregunto yo sin poder evitar suspirar con cansancio-. Escucha, Yuri y yo tendremos nuestro último concierto hoy y…

-Lo sé, por eso te llamé- dice mi amiga con voz suave ahora-. Me imaginé que estarías sintiéndote un poco intranquilo, tu madre también está intranquila, dijo que te llamó en la mañana y que no sonabas igual de emocionado que al principio de la gira…

-Bueno, no estoy deprimido o a punto de lanzarme a un acantilado pero…- digo yo con sinceridad- no puedo evitar pensar que esto es un adiós, Mila, no puedo evitar pensar en que mañana estaré en Hasetsu una vez más y Yuri no. Sé que es ridículo, pero voy a extrañarlo ¿entiendes? Voy a extrañarlo de verdad y seguramente mi corazón que es un idiota dolerá todo el tiempo y no sé qué haré…

-Todo adiós por más temporal que sea causa dolor- dice mi amiga con esa voz suave que siempre me tranquiliza-. Pero Vitya, Yuri volverá a ti, él no se irá de hecho. Si duele mucho recuerda que Yuri está viajando para vivir su sueño y ser mejor músico. Yuri hace esto porque ser un pianista famoso es lo que siempre ha deseado, Yuri está haciendo un sueño realidad y eso no significa que tú no seas parte de él solo porque no puedes estar a su lado todo el tiempo…

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo…- digo yo dejando salir mi ansiedad ahora que me es posible hacerlo.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- dice ella con paciencia.

-De que mi dolor sea más grande que mi amor- digo yo sin saber por qué ese miedo es tan real-. Tengo miedo de llamarle y de que no me responda porque está ocupado, es decir, la gente que organiza su gira es demandante de verdad… tengo miedo de no apoyarlo como lo hago estando con él, tengo miedo de todo, Mila, me aterra no poder mantenerme a su lado aunque le he prometido una y mil veces que estaremos bien…

-Es normal tener miedo, eres humano y eres joven, Vitya, tú y Yuri son muy jóvenes aun- dice Mila con calma-. Mira, a veces las cosas se ven peor de lo que en realidad son, estás sintiendo todo esto porque por más de un año Yuri y tú han estado muy cerca el uno del otro. Claro que la distancia asusta, claro que hay incertidumbre pero mira, te diré de qué más me di cuenta cuando te vi tocar al lado de Yuri el día de su graduación…

-¿De qué?- pregunto yo con verdadera intriga.

-Nada es más grande que el amor que los dos sienten- dice Mila y una sonrisa feliz aparece en mis labios-. Vitya, he visto a matrimonios y a parejas que jamás podrán mirarse del modo en el que Yuri y tú se miran el uno al otro. No te das cuenta pero cuando la gente los ve a él y a ti dan ganas de creer que el amor existe ¿sabes? Es como si los dos supieran el secreto más bello del universo, ustedes dos son algo fuerte, algo que nada va a destruir ni siquiera una separación de meses…

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sabia?- digo yo con cariño haciendo que Mila ría-. A veces creo que de verdad eres un año mayor que yo…

-Eres un tonto, Victor Nikiforov- dice ella sin poder evitar reír-. En fin, prométeme que estarás bien en el concierto ¿vale? A Yuri no va a gustarle para nada verte triste, supongo que él debe estar triste también, después de todo tendrá que continuar su gira sin ti…

-Cierto…- digo yo y de pronto me golpea el hecho de que no soy solo yo el que dirá adiós después del concierto-. Me acabas de convencer, Yuri no puede verme triste, no quiero que él se sienta triste. Él me ha regalado un sueño muy hermoso con esta gira, no quiero que termine sin una sonrisa, no quiero que él piense que estaré mal. Soy fuerte, claro que lo soy ¿verdad que lo soy?

-Lo eres, si no lo fueras no habrías sobrevivido a más de veinte años de caídas sobre el suelo- dice mi amiga y por primera vez me hace reír de verdad-. Bueno, ahora debo decirte adiós mi más querido y famoso amigo, debo regresar al ensayo. Por cierto ¿Has pensado ya en cómo llamarle a tu club de fans?

-Aún es muy pronto para tener un club de fans, Mila- digo yo alegremente- ¿Quieres ser la presidenta?

-¡Dalo por hecho!- dice ella-. Seré la presidenta del club de fans y tu dama de honor en tu boda con Yuri ¿Cuándo se van a casar? ¿El año que viene? Algunas parejas deciden ir en serio después de la universidad…

-Vas demasiado rápido, Mila- digo yo-. Deja que logre graduarme primero, el profesor Cialdini se pondrá pesado de verdad con mi tesis, Vivaldi no es una broma para él, quizá debí elegir otro tema…

-Lo harás bien, nerd- dice Mila con confianza-. Deja de preocuparte y disfruta el concierto ¿quieres? Envíale saludos a Yuri, llámame mañana cuando estés en Hasetsu y nada de deprimirse, Victor Nikiforov, no me hagas ir a Japón en medio de los ensayos para la temporada invernal de recitales ¿quieres?

Me rio de las palabras de Mila y después de bromear un poco más con ella, cuelgo el teléfono y me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy solo en la habitación, Yuri, vestido en su mejor traje oscuro, me observa desde el marco de la puerta y me pregunto si lleva ahí mucho tiempo, si acaso ha escuchado algo de la conversación que he mantenido con mi amiga.

-Eres tan hermoso…- digo yo sin poder reprimirlo, sintiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojan cuando Yuri sonríe y me mira a los ojos mientras se acerca a mí.

-Ya te lo dije, no tanto como tú. Tú sí eres hermoso - dice Yuri y me toma entre sus brazos- ¿Estás listo? ¿Mila no te quitó mucho tiempo?

-Mila me distrajo un rato pero ya todo está en orden- digo yo con una sonrisa que intenta ser tranquila pero que me sale un poco triste-. Tengo el equipaje preparado, después del concierto alguien pasará por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto, no te preocupes, no tendremos ningún problema con eso…

-Odio que tengas que irte- dice él con un suspiro triste que se clava en mi corazón-. Pero compartir esto contigo, los conciertos, la gira… no habría cambiado ni un solo minuto a tu lado, Victor, no cambiaría nada aunque sé que debo seguir solo en esto después…

-Ni yo, mi Yuri- le digo y acaricio su rostro-. Hagamos que nadie sea capaz de olvidar este concierto ¿quieres? Hagamos magia con nuestra música, hagamos de nuestro dueto un recuerdo que dure hasta que vuelva a tocar contigo en un escenario ¿quieres?

-Hagámoslo como tú quieras, Vitya- dice él y besa mis labios con firmeza-. Mi música es inmortal e inolvidable solo cuando la hago nacer contigo. Será tan extraño tocar sin ti mañana…

-Shhh, no pienses en eso…- digo yo con una sonrisa confiada-. Es el ahora lo que importa, nos queda una noche aun, Yuri, no pensemos en lo que vendrá ¿quieres? No diremos adiós, pensemos en eso, pensemos que este no es el último concierto, pensemos que volveré contigo a casa y que mañana despertaremos juntos y que te besaré hasta que ya no pueda más…

-¿Y si me besas ahora?- dice Yuri con una sonrisa triste que me causa un nudo en la garganta-. Creo que no soy tan fuerte como tú y de verdad necesito pensar en que no te diré adiós, hazme olvidar que tengo que decirte adiós…

Mis labios buscan los de Yuri con ansiedad porque el dolor de sus palabras se ha colado en mí como un viento frío al que hay que caldear a fuerza de besos. Me aferro a Yuri y a su cuerpo con desesperación, lo beso como si aquel fuera nuestro último beso y me pregunto si es posible que una parte de mi alma se quede a vivir en sus labios. Porque no quiero irme, de verdad no quiero irme y sin embargo sé que debo hacerlo. Los dos tenemos que continuar con nuestro viaje para seguir creciendo como personas individuales, para poder ser mejores por nosotros y para el otro. Me digo que el adiós es necesario aunque ahora no lo parezca y aunque mi mente tiene razón, es mi corazón el que desearía olvidarse del mundo entero y de la vida y quedarse a vivir en este beso en el que Yuri y yo queremos protegernos del tiempo y la distancia y del adiós que tendremos que decirnos después de nuestro concierto…

* * *

-Por favor, no corras en la nieve…- dice Yuri mientras sostiene mis manos-. Abrígate bien y usa tus botas, Victor, camina con cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes. Chris dice que cuidará de ti pero siempre está tan distraído conquistando a todo el mundo, él no puede culparme por no confiar en él…

-Yuri, mis reflejos han mejorado bastante, no voy a caerme, no demasiadas veces, lo juro…- digo yo tratando de no ponerme a llorar porque el momento de la despedida ha llegado y esas últimas recomendaciones de Yuri solo hacen todo más real.

Estoy en el aeropuerto y sé que pronto escucharé la voz que anuncia que mi avión rumbo a Hasetsu y la vida normal que me espera allá, está listo para ser abordado. Mi corazón se siente pesado en mi pecho, hay algo que duele dentro de él. Supongo que esto es lo que pasa cuando la inevitable despedida llega por fin y me pregunto ahora por qué demonios no hice un esfuerzo más grande para poder acostumbrarme a la idea de estar sin Yuri por muchos días, pero claro, eso habría sido imposible. Uno no piensa en la ausencia cuando el amor de tu vida llena todos tus días con su presencia luminosa, uno no piensa en el adiós cuando la vida es un continuo hola.

-Sé que tus reflejos han mejorado, pero no soportaría que algo malo te pase mientras no estoy a tu lado- dice Yuri sujetándome con más fuerza por la cintura-. Prométeme que no saldrás a correr por el patio cuando esté nevando. Trata de estar a tiempo en las clases para que no tengas que apurarte y si hay tormentas quédate en casa, Yutopia es tu casa ahora me alegra mucho que hayas decidido quedarte ahí con mi familia. Mamá preparará chocolate para ti todos los días, me lo prometió ¿estás seguro de que Chris no quiere quedarse en Yutopia? Me sentiría más tranquilo si salieras con él de casa…

-Deja de preocuparte, Yuri- digo yo sin poder evitar enternecerme por las recomendaciones de Yuri-. Te juro que no voy a caerme, voy a caminar con cuidado. Además, Hiroko y Mari estarán ahí por si llego a lastimarme…

-¡No vas a lastimarte!- dice Yuri con aire asustado-. Victor, por favor, prométeme que no vas a lastimarte…

-Eres el caballero de brillante armadura más aprehensivo de la historia- digo yo y Yuri sonríe con aire avergonzado-. Créeme, tu Victor Nikiforov no es un atleta de alto rendimiento, pero sí ha dejado de ser un torpe. No voy a lastimarme, no quiero que te preocupes. Tienes que estar tranquilo ¿me entiendes? Tienes que seguir haciendo magia con tu piano a donde sea que vayas, voy a ver todos tus conciertos y si no estás sonriendo en todos ellos de verdad voy a enojarme…

-No quiero que te enojes- dice Yuri con aire triste-. Victor… ¿vas a llamarme todos los días?

-Y todas las noches, no me importan los husos horarios- digo yo con confianza-. Mi Yuri, si sientes la necesidad de hablar conmigo hazlo a cualquier hora ¿está bien?

-Ok…- dice Yuri con sus ojos marrones llenos de dolor-. Tú también, si te sientes triste o todo se pone difícil, llámame, habla conmigo ¿está bien?

-Está bien…- digo yo con seguridad-. Piensa en mí ¿quieres? Yo estaré pensando en ti todo el tiempo…

-No te distraigas tanto- dice él riendo alegremente-. Victor… podemos hacer esto ¿cierto? No vamos a separarnos por siempre, entiendes eso ¿verdad? Eres el único que está en mi corazón, eso serás siempre pero si alguien nuevo empieza a gustarte yo…

-No seas tonto, mi Yuri- digo yo y él sonríe con algo de vergüenza-. No puedo mirar a nadie que no seas tú ¿entiendes? Mi corazón es tuyo, y más te vale recordar que mi abuelo era un mafioso cuando alguien empiece a coquetear contigo. Casi mataba a los chicos imbéciles de aquel conjunto de cuerdas en Italia, estaban sonriéndote demasiado…

-Lo recordaré- dice Yuri y se abraza a mí con fuerza-. Piensa que te amo, Victor, si todo se pone difícil piensa que te amo y que no podré amar a nadie más que a ti. Piensa que te amo aunque no esté ahí para decírtelo, aunque no pueda besarte ni hacértelo sentir, por favor, piensa que te amo…

-Tú piensa lo mismo- digo yo y siento que las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos-. Te amo, Yuri Katsuki, te amo y voy a pensar en ti todo el tiempo. Si ves nevar piensa en mí y no lo dudes, en ese mismo instante yo estaré pensando en ti y te estaré diciendo que te amo y seguramente estaré imaginando todos los besos que te daré cuando vuelvas a mí…

Los dos nos quedamos abrazados así un largo rato, es como si Yuri y yo estuviéramos deseando que el tiempo se detuviera porque ahora la separación es demasiado real como para soportarla. Mi corazón duele, duele de verdad. Estoy llorando ahora y no me importa porque puedo sentir también las lágrimas de Yuri cayendo sobre mi hombro. Esto es difícil, es mil veces más difícil de lo que imaginé pero podemos hacerlo, claro que podemos.

Este no es un adiós por siempre, es solo un adiós por ahora, no es más que un _"te veré en diciembre"._

Las lágrimas y los te amo dichos al oído siguen su curso hasta que mi corazón se detiene al escuchar la orden de abordar mi avión. El cuerpo de Yuri se tensa entre mis brazos y entonces los dos sabemos que ha llegado el momento.

Mi cuerpo se separa del de Yuri de forma lenta, buscando que el vacío que dejará su cuerpo no me haga daño. Los dos limpiamos nuestras lágrimas e intentamos sonreír aunque sabemos que esta noche ninguno de los dos podrá dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero esto no es un punto final, sé que en medio del dolor Yuri y yo sabemos que este adiós por ahora no es más que un alegre conjunto de puntos suspensivos que nos harán reencontrarnos de nuevo pronto, muy pronto.

-Te veré en un par de meses, Victor…- dice Yuri y besa mis labios con suavidad antes de volver a soltarme-. Voy a llevarte un enorme regalo de cumpleaños a Hasetsu…

-Verte de nuevo será mi regalo, mi Yuri- digo yo tratando de sonar tranquilo-. No tardes en volver a mí ¿está bien? Escribiré mil canciones de amor para ti mientras no estás conmigo y te recibiré con ellas.

-Te amo, Victor Nikiforov- dice él y me regala una sonrisa llena de amor que hace que el dolor en mi alma se diluya un poco.

-Te amo, Yuri Katsuki- digo yo y suelto su mano para empezar a alejarme de su lado-. Te veré pronto, pensaré en ti todo el tiempo…

Yuri asiente a mis palabras y antes de irme de él, corro a sus brazos una vez más y lo besó con fuerza. Él acaricia mi rostro y después me deja ir porque los dos hemos comprendido que no podemos luchar más contra el tiempo, que no podemos quedarnos más en ese aeropuerto, que los dos tenemos un destino diferente por caminar aquella vez.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi rostro mientras le dedico una última mirada a Yuri y me doy por fin la media vuelta con rumbo al lugar donde he de abordar mi avión. La ausencia de Yuri se siente alrededor de mí con toda su fuerza mientras camino pero tengo que ser fuerte. En menos de tres meses volveré a verlo y en menos de un año no habrá nada en esta tierra que pueda hacer que nos volvamos a separar.

Así que sigo caminando sintiendo la mirada de Yuri sobre mi piel y entonces descubro que él sigue sosteniéndome en la distancia con sus ojos y con su alma y trato de convencerme, a medida de que el espacio se hace más grande entre los dos, de que será así incluso aunque no pueda verlo a diario: Yuri seguirá sosteniéndome, Yuri no me dejará caer y en la distancia yo tengo que hacer lo mismo por nuestro amor y también por él…

* * *

 **NDA: No puedo creer que esta mi pequeña historia de miel y felicidad haya alcanzado ya este punto en el que está a un capítulo de concluir. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos muy pronto en el capítulo final. Saludos y besos rosas para todos :)**


	11. No temas caer, alguien te atrapará

**Capítulo 11. No temas caer, alguien te atrapará al final.**

Los días sin él han sido difíciles, pesados, largos. Algunas veces llegué a pensar que los días lejos de sus brazos duraban más de veinticuatro horas porque de verdad me parecía imposible que un día pudiera pasar de forma tan lenta como si el reloj no tuviera prisa alguna con seguir su marcha.

Sí, lo sé, Chris dice que soy un rey del drama con respecto a esta situación pero no puedo evitarlo. Extraño a Yuri Katsuki todos los días, extraño sus ojos, extraño su rostro, extraño sus labios, extraño perderme en su abrazo. Y es que aun ahora cuando estoy a unos cuantos minutos de no tener que extrañarlo, los minutos parecen seguir jugándome una broma pesada al no avanzar con rapidez como si el movimiento de sus manecillas fuera un regalo demasiado precioso para este mortal al que le gustaría de verdad pedirle a Cronos que deje de ser así de cruel.

Suspiro ruidosamente y una sonrisa cansada y llena de esperanza ilumina mi rostro porque a pesar de la lentitud de las últimas horas de separación, ésta terminará hoy. Yuri volverá a Hasetsu en menos de media hora y juro que mi corazón despertó hoy sintiéndose más vivo que antes. Porque han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que lo besé y ahora podré volver a hacerlo. Hace tres meses que Yuri estuvo frente a mí y hoy yo estaré de nuevo frente a él y la felicidad de mi corazón no podría ser más grande.

Miro el reloj de forma compulsiva una vez más esperando ver en el la hora en la que el tren que trae a Yuri consigo llegará y no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado al notar que desde la última vez que lo miré han pasado solamente cinco minutos. Pero aun así, ahora pienso que él, mi Yuri, debe estar muy cerca. Hace dos horas me avisó que había llegado al aeropuerto a donde no pude ir a esperarlo debido a que tenía muchos pendientes con respecto al festival de Invierno que mis compañeros y yo tendremos que presentar antes de las vacaciones y del cual yo soy el numero principal.

Pero eso no le importó a Yuri, él solo quiere que me encuentre con él, sé que para él la separación ha sido más difícil que para mí pues al menos yo he contado con el consuelo de la familia Katsuki y de mis amigos sin los cuales de verdad me habría pasado estos tres meses encerrado en el cuarto de Yuri en Yutopia y es que tenía la mala costumbre de ir a ese lugar cuando todo era demasiado y solo quería sentirlo más cerca de mí.

Y es que al principio todo fue difícil, la ausencia de Yuri se sentía como una herida profunda en mi pecho a pesar de que los dos hablábamos bastante seguido y nos prometíamos una y otra vez que los días pasarían rápido, que ninguno de esos días podría separarnos y es bueno saber que en realidad resultó ser así, es decir, creo que nuestro amor solo se ha fortalecido a través de la distancia aunque hubo días que de verdad resultaron un infierno para mí.

Y es que en algunos de esos días malos, Chris tenía que obligarme a salir a pasear al centro de la ciudad o a tomar tazas de chocolate de la cafetería para tratar de calmarme aunque los primeros días nada parecía ser capaz de traerme de vuelta mi sonrisa y mis viejas ganas de vivir. Debo admitir que mi pobre amigo, a quien ahora puedo describir como un hombre con la paciencia de un santo, tuvo que soportar uno que otro estallido de llanto cuando un recuerdo especialmente cálido acudía a mi mente y la añoranza de los brazos de Yuri me golpeaba con una fuerza demoledora que me hacía desear abandonar la escuela para reunirme con mi pianista favorito que en esos momentos estaba demasiado lejos de mis brazos.

-No sé qué va a pasar si llega el día en el que Yuri y tú rompan de verdad- decía Chris en aquellos momentos de crisis emocional-. Es decir, el hombre volverá en tres meses pero tú actúas como si él te hubiera dejado por otro o como si hubiera muerto…

-Es que lo extraño, discúlpame Chris- le decía yo tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta para poder comportarme como un ser humano normal.

-Eso siempre les sucede a las personas idiotamente valientes como tú- dijo Chris sonriéndome con paciencia al verme en aquel estado-. Las personas como Yuri y como tú siempre sienten todo con demasiada intensidad y lo cierto es que te admiro por eso Vitya…

-¿En serio?- pregunté yo sin saber si Chris estaba siendo sarcástico o no conmigo y mis sentimientos.

-De verdad, yo no tengo el valor suficiente para lanzarme a la aventura de los amores verdaderos- dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa algo triste-. Aunque ¿sabes algo? Tengo que contarte un secreto, creo que ya no puedo soportarlo y quizá eso te distraiga de tu propia infelicidad…

-¿Cuál secreto?- dije yo realmente interesado pues Chris no es una persona muy dada a las confidencias.

-Hay un chico en mi clase de danza, no es un alumno, es el auxiliar del profesor Tanaka- dijo Chris y yo no podía creer que de verdad él estuviera sonrojándose al contarme aquello-. Se llama Masumi, es realmente guapo y creo que le gusto porque durante la clase jamás deja de mirarme y me ha invitado a salir con él durante las vacaciones de navidad y estoy preocupado…

-¿Tú preocupado?- dije yo con mis ojos azules llenos de interés, definitivamente el llanto se me había olvidado al escuchar la historia de mi amigo- ¡Chris! Has tenido miles de citas antes, creo que de verdad has salido con todo el mundo en esta ciudad, no eres el más indicado para tener miedo en una primera cita como el resto de los mortales ¿sabes?

-Sí, bueno, pero esas citas no cuentan como citas, yo solamente estaba jugando ¿sabes?- dice Chris con una sonrisa traviesa-. Es decir, ninguna de esas personas con las que salí me interesaba del modo en el que Masumi lo hace. Quizá es porque él es dos años mayor que nosotros, no sé…

-Así que él te gusta de verdad- dije yo sintiendo que estaba presenciando un milagro inaudito-. Esto debe quedar registrado en los libros de historia universal: Christophe Giacometti está a punto de enamorarse…

-Es eso, ¿verdad?- dijo mi amigo con sus ojos verdes llenos de un pánico que jamás había visto en su mirada- ¡Oh, Vitya! ¡Estoy perdido! En unos meses seguramente estaré escupiendo corazones y arcoíris como tú lo hiciste cuando Yuri correspondió a tus sentimientos y francamente no me siento listo para ser otro idiota enamorado del montón…

-Oye, no es tan malo ni vergonzoso ir por la vida felizmente enamorado- dije yo olvidándome por un momento de mi propio dolor-. Además Chris, tú tampoco eres un cobarde, no debes tener miedo de caer en el encanto de Masumi, estoy seguro de que a él le gustará atraparte al final…

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó mi amigo con una mirada insegura que por un momento lo hizo lucir como el ingenuo niño suizo que había crecido al pie de una majestuosa cordillera-. Es decir, ya sé que soy encantador y que nadie puede resistirse a mí pero… ¿Y si Masumi es como yo? O sea… ¿Y si él no quiere atraparme al final o lo que sea?

-Bueno, no lo sabrás al menos que tomes el riesgo de lanzarte ¿no lo crees?- dije yo sintiéndome realmente experimentado en aquellos asuntos, algo que jamás me había sucedido al estar frente a Chris-. Y si ese Masumi no se enamora como un loco de ti, créeme, se arrepentirá toda su vida ¿quién sería tan idiota como para no amar al sensual y maravilloso Christophe Giacometti?

Mi amigo sonrió al escucharme decir aquello y en aquel momento yo entendí que de verdad Chris había estado asustado y que quizá yo estaba tan perdido en mi propia tristeza que no me había percatado de las cosas que estaban sucediendo a mí alrededor. Y aquello era malo porque una de las cosas que Yuri y yo prometimos al separarnos fue que no dejaríamos que el dolor de la separación nos alejara de los demás y del mundo real donde los dos teníamos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo por ser mejores.

Fue por ello que después de aquel día intenté ser el Victor de siempre, el Victor sonriente y torpe que a pesar de todo estaba empezando a ser tratado como el mejor violinista de la Universidad de Hasetsu y desde aquel instante, aunque la tristeza seguía vagando dentro de mi pecho no dejé que me atrapara, no dejé que el dolor de no ver a Yuri fuera tan importante.

Además, mi Yuri seguía conmigo en miles de detalles: él estaba en mis recuerdos, en sus mensajes o en las llamadas sorpresa que siempre me hacían sonreír. Él estaba conmigo en mi corazón y cuando entendí eso, los días empezaron a ser un poco más soportables en medio del torrente de trabajos atrasados y otras actividades con las que tenía que estar al corriente en la escuela.

Así que en medio de todo, en medio de los pendientes académicos y de la historia naciente de amor de Chris quien siempre tenía algo que contarme con respecto a Masumi, los días se arrastraron como caracoles bajo el sol hasta llegar a este momento, a este instante en el que casi soy capaz de escuchar la voz de Yuri en mi oído y de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con rapidez, mis ojos brillan y siguen quietos sobre las manecillas del reloj deseando poder moverlas solamente con la intensidad de mi voluntad. Mi encuentro con Yuri está cada vez más cerca y yo muero por volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos aunque bien sé que después de las vacaciones de navidad tendré que dejarlo ir de nuevo pero la ventaja es que esta vez ya sé que ni la distancia más grande podrá separarnos. No cuando somos dos copos de nieve destinados a estar juntos por siempre. No cuando el brillo del anillo dorado que está en mi dedo me recuerda que los dos prometimos estar juntos de por vida y así será, estoy seguro que así será.

El reloj por fin marca la hora que he estado esperando y siento que mi cuerpo se levanta de la banquita en la que he estado todo este tiempo. Mis ojos notan que una nueva ola de personas está ingresando al edificio de la estación desde uno de los andenes aledaños y me digo que sin duda alguna Yuri debe estar entre toda aquella gente.

Mis labios sonríen al saber que de verdad la espera se ha terminado y empiezo a caminar con rumbo al lugar del que vienen todas las personas que pasan al lado de mi sin mirarme, sin que a ninguna de ellas le importe que yo y el amor de mi vida estemos a punto de reunirnos otra vez.

Y en ese instante, en un momento que parece detenerse en el tiempo mis ojos se quedan clavados en la figura delgada e inconfundible de un chico hermoso de lentes azules y ojos marrones quien parece también estar buscando a alguien en medio de la multitud y mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho al verlo a él, al darme cuenta de que Yuri está de nuevo conmigo. De verdad volvemos a estar en el mismo sitio, es en serio que podré volver abrazarlo y de pronto no sé si llorar o reír o seguir mirando a Yuri como un idiota que teme que él desaparezca si mis pupilas azules se apartan de él.

No sé en qué momento lo hago pero mis pies parecen saber mejor que yo lo que todo mi ser anhela así que empiezo a correr sin importar que la gente voltee a mirarme porque debo parecer un loco corriendo con una sonrisa en mis labios y el cabello plateado rebotando en mi espalda con rumbo al hombre más hermoso del universo, con rumbo al hombre que es en realidad mi universo entero.

Y entonces él me mira también y como si se tratara de la gravedad, los dos nos convertimos en una poderosa fuerza de atracción a la que es imposible resistirse, los dos corremos al uno al otro como su hubiéramos estado más de media vida separados y me digo que quizá ese fue el tiempo que los dos sentimos estar separados a pesar de que el mundo me siga diciendo que solo fueron tres meses.

Yuri corre hacia mí y yo corro hacia él como si nuestra vida dependiera de la rapidez de nuestro encuentro. La sonrisa de Yuri es igual de grande que la mía, quiero llorar de felicidad pero me digo que ese no es el momento de las lágrimas. Justo ahora solo quiero cubrir el espacio que me separa de Yuri y de sus brazos. Justo ahora solo quiero fundirme con él en un abrazo y no soltarlo hasta que alguien me obligue a hacerlo.

Y entonces, justo cuando los dos estamos a punto de colisionar como dos estrellas que anhelan ser una sola, mi nada encantadora torpeza hace de las suyas y yo tropiezo haciendo que Yuri se apresure a atraparme entre sus brazos antes de que los dos caigamos al suelo con un estruendo de los mil demonios que alerta a las demás personas de la estación de nuestra existencia.

Y los dos reímos sin que nada nos importe, los dos nos llamamos por nuestros nombres porque no somos capaces de decir más nada, algunos encuentros no necesitan de palabras, algunos encuentros son solo emoción y sentimiento como el nuestro. Así que sin levantarnos del suelo, reencontrándonos de nuevo tras una de mis legendarias caídas, los dos nos estrechamos con fuerza y me alegra tanto oler el perfume de Yuri una vez más que me olvido de mi propio deseo de no llorar y dejo que las lágrimas acudan a mis ojos porque Yuri está ahí, porque por varias semanas ya no tendré que volver a extrañarlo y sus brazos me cubren ahora, sus brazos no volverán a soltarme.

-Hey, Vitya, ya estoy aquí- dice él acariciando mi espalda con sus manos-. No llores, no debes llorar ¿no estás feliz?

-Sí lo estoy, por eso estoy llorando- digo sin apartarme ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo-. Te extrañé mucho Yuri, te extrañé como un loco…

-Yo también, pero ya estoy aquí- dice él y besa mi cabello antes de separarme de su pecho simplemente para que yo pueda mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Por qué te pusiste más guapo en mi ausencia? Espero que nadie haya intentado invitarte a salir…

-Nadie lo hizo, lo juro- digo yo un poco asustado y él ríe dejándome saber que está bromeando-. Tú eres demasiado guapo también, Yuri, tendré que apartarte del mundo entero estas dos semanas, lo siento, pero el señor Nikiforov reclama a su caballero de brillante armadura para él y nadie más que él…

-Sus deseos son órdenes, mi señor- dice Yuri y besa mis labios con suavidad recordándome en un segundo por qué los cálidos labios de Yuri Katsuki deben ser considerados la octava maravilla del mundo moderno-. Nos esconderemos del mundo tú y yo ¿está bien? Nos perderemos de la vista del mundo y no le rendiremos cuentas a nadie…

-Bienvenido a casa, mi Yuri- digo yo intentando sonreír en medio de las lágrimas-. Debemos irnos ya, Hiroko preparó cantidades industriales de Katsudon, también tu familia te ha extrañado y tengo una sorpresa para ti ¡Ahora somos padres!

-¿Padres?- dice Yuri con una adorable sonrisa confundida y después de eso los dos nos ponemos de pie y empezamos a caminar con nuestras manos unidas por fin con rumbo a Yutopia.

-Alguien abandonó a dos cachorros fuera de Yutopia y Hiroko me dio permiso de adoptarlos- digo yo con emoción sin importarme que mi gran noticia parezca una estupidez para otros oídos-. No podía dejarlos sin un hogar, lo siento. Mari llamó Victor a uno de ellos, dice que es tan torpe como yo…

-Oh, mi hermana tendrá que escuchar un sermón por llamarte torpe- dice Yuri riendo alegremente-. Pero me gusta el nombre que eligió para uno de nuestros hijos…

-Sé que lo hizo con cariño- digo yo riendo alegremente, ahora que Yuri está cerca de mí es mil millones de veces más sencillo sonreír-. El otro cachorro se llama Maccachin, sé que van a gustarte, sé que van a adorarte en seguida ¡Oh Yuri! ¡Hay tantas cosas que debo contarte! La escuela es un caos, el festival de invierno será en dos días y todo es un desastre. Deberías tocar tú, Yuri, así nos salvarías a los demás del trabajo extra y sé que a la maestra Minako le encantará volver a verte y…

Yuri me escucha atentamente con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios y me digo que amar a este chico que escucha atentamente hasta la más estúpida de mis ideas es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y sus ojos marrones me sostienen con amor y su mano en mi mano es como la confirmación de que nuestro lazo seguirá intacto sin importar el lugar al que vayamos en el futuro.

Por eso me siento feliz, por eso dejo que la felicidad ocupe mi alma entera y cuando Yuri ríe alegremente cuando le digo que la profesora Yuko Nishigori me llamó la atención por estar distraído en su clase y que leyó uno de mis poemas dedicados a Yuri frente a todos mis compañeros, me siento el ser humano más afortunado del universo al escucharlo reír de ese modo. Y esa risa franca me llena el corazón de auténtica dicha y me digo que ese sonido merecería ser recordado por siempre en una canción, en una sinfonía que no tenga final como el amor que los dos estamos sintiendo en ese mismo instante y que es el que nos ha hecho encontrarnos y que nos hará reencontrarnos quizá, incluso cuando nuestras vidas mortales lleguen a su fin…

* * *

La campana de la escuela empieza a sonar y yo no puedo creer todavía que haya vuelto a la Universidad de Hasetsu diez años después de graduarme para convertirme en profesor de una nueva generación de músicos cuyo propósito más importante será llenar al universo de nuevos sonidos, melodías y acordes que harán de la vida humana algo un poco más agradable.

El querido profesor Cialdini solía decir que la música es aquella fuerza sin cuerpo que es capaz de sanar heridas y de acompañar soledades; que la música une vidas y almas, que la música jamás dejará de ser importante y creo que ese es el principal motivo porque el que yo y mi afamado esposo, el pianista más galardonado de Japón en los últimos años, Yuri Katsuki, hemos decidido volver a la universidad de la que los dos aprendimos gran parte de lo que sabemos en calidad de profesores invitados por un año.

Mis labios sonríen cuando mis ojos chocan con la puerta de mi oficina de profesor sobre la cual una pequeña placa reza: "Profesor Victor Nikiforov y Profesor Yuri Katsuki". Me rio un poco del tono pomposo de aquella leyenda y aunque sé que me costará un poco acostumbrarme a la idea de que hay personas que esperan aprender algo de mí ahora, en realidad no tengo miedo de emprender esta aventura porque Yuri y yo estamos listos para ser un dueto maravilloso en el salón de clases del mismo modo en el que por más de diez años hemos sido un dueto musical sublime en el escenario, además claro de ser una pareja cuyo amor no ha hecho más que crecer con el paso de los años a pesar de que en algunos momentos las cosas de verdad se han puesto difíciles para los dos.

Y es que cuando la gente nos mira, ellos creen que somos dos personas que no han tenido que sobreponerse a grandes tragedias o retos, pero el amor en sí es siempre un reto, es algo que uno debe cultivar todos los días para no dejarlo morir. Creo que Yuri y yo jamás hemos pensado en dejarnos el uno al otro, pero han existido días en los que peleamos por las cosas más estúpidas del universo pero es una dicha saber que con el paso de los años los dos hemos aprendido a ver que incluso dentro de nuestra propia imperfección, de algún modo somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo y abro la puerta de mi nueva oficina y la imagen de Yuri mirando por la ventana de la misma me roba el aliento del mismo modo en el que me lo robó aquel día de nieve en el que los dos nos conocimos. Yuri me roba el alma y el corazón cada vez que lo veo tal y como lo hizo en aquel otro invierno en el que él me esperaba al pie de un altar para unir su vida a la mía en una ceremonia oficial que no alteró en nada nuestro amor pero que sí hizo de nuestra unión algo un poco más tangible.

Chris y Mila suelen burlarse de mí todavía porque Georgie tomó una fotografía en la que mi boca y mis ojos están abiertos de par en par ante la sublime y perfecta imagen de Yuri Katsuki vestido de blanco y esperando por mí en medio de un páramo helado que sin embargo estaba lleno de rosas azules que le daban un aire de príncipe encantado al hombre al que decidí unir mi vida porque aquel era el paso lógico, porque aquel era el deseo más grande de mi corazón y del corazón de Yuri.

Debo decir que sin duda alguna el profesor Katsuki enamorará a sus alumnos en más de un sentido y me siento tentado a dejarle en claro a todo el mundo que el presidente del club de fans de Yuri soy y siempre seré yo. Mis labios sonríen ante ese pensamiento que sería más propio de un adolescente enamorado que no puede controlar sus impulsos posesivos y no del hombre en el que me he convertido, no del hombre que Yuri ama y ha amado a través de los años.

Escucho que Yuri suspira y yo siento que ese es mi momento para acercarme a él. Supongo que él también está feliz de volver al lugar que es un hogar para los dos. Creo que siempre sentiré que Hasetsu es mi segundo pueblo natal porque aunque es cierto que mi vida empezó en Rusia, mi música y mi amor tuvieron un nuevo nacimiento en este pequeño pueblo donde parte de mi familia está.

Incluso mis padres, quienes también aman a Yuri como si fuera un hijo suyo, siguen quejándose de que Yuri y yo pasamos más tiempo en Japón que en Rusia pero creo que Yuri y yo simplemente no podemos evitar anhelar estar aquí donde las calles de la ciudad tienen tantos de nuestros recuerdos al igual que esta escuela a donde los dos llegamos con ansias de volver real un sueño musical y sin embargo encontramos un sueño más grande que nosotros mismos, un sueño que sé los dos seguiremos viviendo la vida entera.

Por eso me abrazo a la cintura de mi pianista favorito y pongo mi rostro sobre su hombro sorprendiéndome una vez más de lo hermoso que parece el mundo y la vida misma cuando estoy cerca de él, cuando su cuerpo y el mío están uno al lado del otro y sus manos se posan sobre las mías haciéndome sentir de nuevo como aquel muchacho torpe de diecinueve años que se aferró a aquellas manos en un día de nieve para no volver a caer frente a la mirada serena de aquellos ojos.

-¿Por qué está tan serio, profesor Katsuki?- digo yo haciéndolo sonreír cuando pronuncio el nuevo título que los dos compartiremos.

-Estaba pensando en ti, en los dos- dice él y yo sonrío ampliamente al saberme el tema preferido de los pensamientos de mi Yuri.

-¿Estaba pensando algo divertido?- digo yo y Yuri ríe alegremente-. Ya sabes, siempre podemos volver al auditorio y recordar eso que hicimos ahí antes de que te graduaras.

-Victor, somos profesores ahora- dice él con una sonrisa traviesa que desmiente la seriedad de sus palabras-. No debemos darles ideas a los alumnos y además, la directora de la Facultad de Música nos despediría en seguida si alguien nos descubre haciendo algo que no sea música en el auditorio una vez más…

-La directora Minako no nos despedirá, nos ama- digo yo con confianza-. Ella es nuestra madrina de bodas, Yuri…

-Estás demasiado seguro del amor de Minako- dice Yuri sin dejar de reír-. Pero debemos ser responsables profesor Nikiforov, estos chicos confían en nosotros, confían en que podemos enseñarles algo y eso haremos ¿está bien?

-Siempre tan responsable, mi Yuri- digo yo con profundo orgullo- ¿Por qué no puedo ser un poco más como tú?

-Porque el mundo no sería el mismo sin tu completa y desastrosa perfección, Vitya- dice él y me ofrece sus labios y yo los beso en seguida sintiéndome vivo y feliz de tener la oportunidad de besarlo todos los días de mi vida.

-Oye, ya no soy tan desastroso…- digo yo pensando en que es cierto, mi dramático historial de caídas ha disminuido en un cincuenta por ciento según las estadísticas más recientes.

-No, ya no tanto- dice Yuri riendo alegremente-. Aunque sabes algo, Victor, el desastre siempre será parte de tu encanto…

-Deje de coquetear conmigo, profesor- digo yo riendo alegremente-. Por cierto Yuri Katsuki, te prohíbo engañarme con cualquiera de tus estudiantes o con ese nuevo maestro de deportes. Kenjiro Minami tendrá problemas con mi furia vengadora si se atreve a mirarte como te miraba durante la ceremonia de inicio de cursos…

-Se preocupa demasiado, profesor Nikiforov- dice él dándose vuelta entre mis brazos para mirarme a los ojos-. Desde aquel primer encuentro sobre la nieve que los dos tuvimos no he tenido ganas de mirar a nadie más que a ti. Podría buscar por el mundo entero y jamás encontraré a alguien que si quiera se parezca a ti así que, señor Nikiforov-Katsuki, no se preocupe. Y por cierto, nada de sonreírles encantadoramente a tus alumnas ¿de acuerdo? Aunque la verdad es imposible que tú puedas sonreír de otro modo…

Sonrío de forma encantadora para Yuri y él me devuelve la sonrisa con amor, con calor, con los mismos sentimientos que los dos hemos cultivado desde nuestro primer encuentro y de pronto pienso en el copo de nieve que sigue grabado en nuestros anillos de bodas y en que el invierno llegará pronto y seguramente nuestros corazones se llenarán de esa nostalgia agridulce que los días felices del ayer traen a la vida de todos los humanos.

Y mientras pienso eso mis ojos se dirigen a la ventana y a una escena que se desarrolla en el patio, una escena que me parece familiar: un chico de largo cabello rubio, seguramente uno de los estudiantes de intercambio, corre en mitad del patio sosteniendo un estuche negro en una de sus manos. El chico parece tener prisa y su cuerpo se mueve a toda velocidad y yo entiendo demasiado de caídas como para predecir lo que acontecerá a continuación. Y es que en el último minuto el joven tropieza debido a la inercia de sus movimientos apresurados y cae sobre el suelo sin nada de gracia y de pronto me pregunto si cuando yo me caigo luzco así, tan desprotegido, tan desamparado y tan abochornado.

El joven se queda quieto sobre el piso solo unos cuantos segundos y después se levanta rápidamente mirando a un lado y al otro como si buscara enterarse de cuántas personas miraron el vergonzoso espectáculo de su tropiezo y cuando nota que nadie lo ha visto, el joven sigue su camino como si nada hubiera pasado y algo en mí se remueve con un poco de inquietud porque en aquel momento nadie estuvo ahí para ayudar a aquel chico del mismo modo en el que un caballero de brillante armadura me ayudó a mí años atrás.

-¿Crees que alguien lo atrapará al final?- le pregunto a Yuri con sincero interés y sé que él entiende perfectamente de qué le hablo porque sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en la misma escena que los míos.

-Siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a atraparte al final, él pronto encontrará a su alguien- dice Yuri con sus ojos marrones llenos de recuerdos felices, recuerdos de una tarde de nieve en la que él rescató a un chico torpe de sus propios pasos-. Caer no tiene nada de malo, Vitya, si te caes siempre puedes volver a levantarte y si tienes suerte del mismo modo en el que yo la tuve te das cuenta de que las caídas desastrosas son un buen inicio para algunas historias de amor ¿No lo crees?

Mis labios sonríen al escuchar la afirmación de Yuri y asiento en silencio diciéndome que él tiene razón, que caer no es malo porque tú mismo puedes volver a levantarte las veces que sea necesario hasta que llegue alguien que te sostenga con sus manos, con su ser, con su corazón y con toda el alma.

Y esa persona, la persona que siempre ha estado ahí para detener mis caídas, para ayudarme a levantarme en todos los sentidos sigue a mi lado y sé que estará conmigo hasta que los pasos de los dos sean viejos y cansados, hasta que la música que los dos creamos no sea más que un recuerdo en la memoria de todo aquel que llegó a escucharnos. Sé que Yuri estará conmigo de por vida como lo prometí en la canción que escribí para él antes de que se graduara y en todas las otras canciones que he creado pensando en él y en sus ojos marrones que guardan para mí toda la música del universo.

Así que vuelvo a besar a mi caballero de brillante armadura dejando que mi alma vuelva a caer en el embrujo del amor que Yuri me causa, me dejo llevar por el amor que los dos sentimos como quien se lanza al vació sabiendo que en determinado momento un paracaídas frenara el vuelo y que no impactarás con la tierra, que nada te destruirá. Beso a Yuri sin preocuparme de la caída porque sé que si caigo él siempre estará esperando encontrarse conmigo para ayudarme a levantarme en cualquier lugar…

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NDA: Mil gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de esta historia cuyo único propósito era poner en palabras varios recuerdos de crushes, amores bonitos y demás loqueras que esta orate autora tuvo ganas de compartir gracias al reencuentro con un viejo recuerdo y una nueva canción que hablaba de la caída de la nieve y cosas de esas que me encantan escribir.**

 **Gracias por morir de diabetes conmigo, les dejaré una carta de amor más grande en mi página de Facebook (Jess Kyu Criss) y de verdad, les agradezco con todo el corazón el que le hayan dado vida a esta historia cuyo único propósito era hacerlos y hacerme sonreír.**

 **Besos y abrazos de miel rosa para todos, nos leeremos en alguna otra aventura si ustedes lo desean así :D**


End file.
